What is Love?
by I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi
Summary: Tenten loves Neji; Neji loves Tenten. But of course, neither knows. She's given up. Set up on a blind date; but with who? and how will Neji react? What's going to come of our favorite couple? And will "he" find the answer to his question?... What is love?
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: As some of you may know, this story comes from a drabble set I wrote a while back… Also, for those of you who are familiar with my NejiTen stories, I'm sure you're aware that I love to experiment with different styles and genres every so often… well, this one's going to be one of those experiments… It's a little different from what you're used to (at least at the beginning, because I may very well hate it and just revert back to my usual style, or I may just not be able to pull it off, period)… Anyway, the idea is not only to try out a new style, but basically to write a NejiTen love story, through the eyes of a third party (or perhaps third PARTIES)… I'm unsure as to how well this may or may not work out… but I hope you can all still enjoy the fic. Thanks for giving it a read! **;D**

_**Anyway, hope you all enjoy it; please remember to review to tell me what you think. THANKS XD**_

_**DEDICATION**_ - I dedicate this ENTIRE story to _Midnight Memories_, _Shadeehue_, _Nichi Nara_, _Kunoichi-of the-Leaf_, _Apple Bubblegum_, _ChristinaAngel_, _Nightshadow Dweller_, _AnimegirlKiki_, _Jizzy_, _Classic Tragedy_, and _animechick96_ who requested that I extend the drabble set into a full length story. Sorry for making you all wait so long for it… I hope you like it... Just to let you know, I will be changing the ending... (making it much more fluffy **XD**)

SUMMARY: **_Tenten loves Neji; Neji loves Tenten. But of course, neither knows. She's given up. Set up on a blind date; but with who? and how will Neji react? What's going to come of our favorite couple? And will "he" find the answer to his question?... What is love?_**

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**THE BEGINNING  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

What is love?

From the beginning of time poets, philosophers, artists, and musicians have attempted to capture and define the elusive and ineffable qualities that best portray the intensity that is this grandest of emotions. Yet the answer, to this seemingly simple question, has remained as indefinable as life itself. What is love? Why do we love? Who do we love? When do we know if it's love? There are no easy answers to these, and many other questions. So, why then, do people insist on asking these questions?

Gaara couldn't understand it; yet for the past few days, that was precisely the question he had found himself asking.

What is love?

Was it a "feeling" of butterflies in one's stomach? A quick, nervous smile; uncontrollable laughter? Was it something physical: a jolt of electricity down the spine; a sharp intake of breath; an increase in salivation? Or was it something entirely different? Something which held no form; merely was? Something that could never be explained, only experienced?

To understand what had led the young Kazekage into this reflective contemplation, one would have to go back to the beginning of this story…

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**__One Week Earlier…  
__**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"I'm afraid this has gotten far too out of hand." The counsel member with the annoyingly coarse voice addressed Gaara.

The red-head silently watched the council members circle his desk like hungry hyenas. Their faces sternly observing him, as if they were waiting or him to object, so they would finally have an excuse to expel him from the office he had earned. Or perhaps it was their intent to hypnotize him with their eyes, and convince Gaara that this decision was actually in his interest.

"Therefore we find ourselves forced to inform you that you have until the end of the month to decide." Another council member voiced; this one was taller than the other one, with a flat nose and crocked teeth. "If there is no suitable prospect in that time, we will make the choice for you."

With that, the five elder members of the council stepped out of the Gaara's office, leaving him to silently seethe at his desk.

"Jeeze, what was that all about?" Temari sneered as she and Kankuro entered the office.

"Hn." Gaara turned to the door and gave his older siblings a curt nod.

He knew they would worry about him; but there really was no point to their anxiety, it wasn't like they or anyone else could actually do anything about it. Despite having been named Kazekage over four years earlier; despite having had the tailed-beast within him removed; despite dieing for his village; despite everything he had been through, and everything he had grown, many in the village still looked upon him with the same hate and distrust they had held before. True, over time, the villagers had grown to love and respect him; but Gaara was aware that there were still many, especially among the older generations, who harbored a fear for him that would not allow them to open their minds to the possibility that he was a good leader. On several occasions there had been called to remove him from office; all in complete secrecy of course; in fear that he would overhear and take action against those who might voice their opposition.

It wasn't that he cared; Gaara was used to it. He had long since grown accustomed to the hatred in their eyes; to the fear in the voices; to the anger in their faces. There was nothing he could do about it. His only choice was to try and live by the rules he was given; and hope that someday they might recognize him for the man he had become. This latest development, however, had become burdensome. Gaara wasn't sure how he was supposed to handle it.

"What's wrong?" Temari asked in as caring a manner as the tough-skinned kunoichi could muster, as she and Kankuro approached his desk.

"Nothing." Gaara plainly replied, before turning his head down to face the pile of papers that had him presently occupied; anything to keep his mind off the ultimatum he had just been given.

"So they're at it again huh?" Kankuro sighed heavily; of course he understood where Gaara's head was; there weren't very many things that could make the intimidating red head look so troubled, and he and Kankuro had often talked about the subject lately.

"Hai." Gaara nodded; hoping that would be enough for them to drop the subject and leave him alone; he really didn't feel like thinking about it any long than was necessary.

Never one to back down, Temari took a seat in front of him. "Well, what did they say this time?"

"They have set a deadline." Gaara offered; figuring it would be less time consuming to just answer her and hope she would leave it at that. Of course, he should have anticipated it would not be that easy to be rid of his overbearing older sister with a simple sentence.

"How long?" Temari persisted.

"End of the month." Gaara continued sorting through the papers in front of him; trying to conduct himself in a manner that would express that he had no interest in the matter.

"Jeeze." Kankuro looked down at him sympathetically. "That's tough."

"Hn." Gaara sighed; as if he had not already been well aware of that fact…

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**__Meanwhile, in Konoha  
__**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_

"Yay!" Ino cheerfully jumped up and down; unconcerned about the many odd looks she was receiving from the surrounding tables.

"Calm down Ino." Sakura looked around nervously.

"Aren't you all excited?" Ino continued bouncing up and down merrily. "It's a festival!" she exclaimed.

"Yes we know this!" Sakura apologetically smiled at the many stern faces staring back at their table, from the crowded restaurant where the four kunoichi had agreed to meet up for lunch.

"Naaaah!" Ino childishly stuck her tongue out at the surrounding tables. "Spoil sports!"

Just because the rest of the villagers were bitter old hags and grumpy old men didn't mean she couldn't be happy; at least that was Ino's view on the way things were. She had as much right to be happy and cheerful as she wanted to be, and if other people got annoyed with her happiness, that was THEIR problem, not hers!

"Ino!" Sakura scolded. "People are staring." Her pink-haired best friend self-consciously looked around the sizable room.

"How many times do I have to tell you Forehead?" Ino protested. "You shouldn't care what anyone else thinks!"

"That's not it, Ino-Pig!" Sakura angrily shouted; irritated by the nickname that Ino had bestowed on her long ago. "But they have a right to a peaceful meal too you know!"

"Fine!" Ino sat down at the table; satisfied that at least her outburst had brought out a little of her best friend's true face.

She hated it that the pink-haired medic still had moments of insecurity. Sure, every girl did form time to time, but Sakura was still constantly being plagued by teenage insecurities, and they were already eighteen; adults! Furthermore, as far as Ino was concerned, Sakura was amazing now. She was Tsunade's top apprentice; had climbed to one of the highest position in the medical unit (at such a young age no less). She had a ton of guys vying for her attention; though why she had settled for just plain old Naruto was a question Ino could still not understand… and yet still, Sakura allowed herself to be intimidated by others; Ino just couldn't comprehend it…

"Anyway, why are you so excited? You've known about the festival for months now." Sakura asked.

"Oh, well yeah." Ino cheerfully smiled; forgetting her earlier irritation. "It's just that I was so busy helping with the preparations, I completely forgot about what a festival is all about!"

"Celebrating the five year mark of the Konoha-Suna alliance?" Tenten hesitantly offered from across the table the four girls were sitting at.

"No." Ino shook her head.

"Five days off of missions and paperwork?" Hinata suggested; quietly sitting next to the bun-haired kunoichi.

"No." Ino firmly shook her head.

"Music, food, entertainment?" Sakura offered.

"Of course not!" Ino again shook her head.

"Then what?" Tenten asked.

"Boys!" a wide smile covered Ino's beautiful face.

"Of course." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"We should have guessed." Tenten's drone tone echoed that of the pink-haired medic.

"What do you mean?" Hinata timidly asked the blond.

"Come on, think about it!" Ino explained. "What better romantic setting for a perfect date!"

"A festival?" Tenten looked at the blond skeptically; of course Ino had expect that from the weapons mistress.

"No, she's got a point!" Sakura replied; agreeing with Ino.

"That's true." Hinata nodded. "The perfect ambiance."

"So you two are buying into this?" Tenten questioned the two other girls.

"Yeah." Sakura and Hinata nodded.

"Come one Tenten!" Ino looked at the bun-haired kunoichi readily. "Don't tell us you're not planning on going to the festival."

"As a matter of fact…" Tenten began.

"HAH!" Ino gasped. "Please don't tell us Neji hasn't asked you!"

"What?" Tenten scoffed. "Of course not! Neji would never ask me to go to a festival with him." Ino could hear a slight whimper in the kunoichi's voice that she tried to conceal by pausing. "Besides, we're just friends." Tenten paused again. "That sort of thing is more for couples. Like Sakura and Naruto, and Hinata and Kiba."

An awkward pause stilled the small table for a while. It was a well known fact among the three other girls that Tenten had an enormous crush on her white-eyed teammate. And though Ino had never heard her deny it, Tenten had yet to acknowledge the fact, or even address it amongst the others. Still, Ino could tell how much her friend loved the Hyuga prodigy; and that it hurt her deeply to feel as if she meant nothing to him outside of training and missions. Yes, they were friends; and if anyone were to ask, Ino could truthfully say that Neji held Tenten to the highest esteem; but whether he felt anything in the slight bit romantic toward her… that was a question no one seemed to know the answer to.

"Who are you going with anyway?" Tenten broke the silence. "Last I heard, you broke up with your 'significant other' a week ago."

"Oh, yeah." Ino brushed off the statement as if it were an irritating bug. "We just weren't compatible." Of course, that was true of pretty much all the guys she always dated.

"So you're going by yourself?" Sakura compassionately looked over toward her.

"Don't feel sorry for me!" Ino exclaimed. "Of course not! I'm going with Sai!"

"Sai?" compassion was quickly replaced with doubt and shock; though that hardly surprised the bubbly blond.

"Yup." Ino smiled widely. "I asked him this morning and he agreed to go with me."

"For the whole festival?" Hinata curiously asked.

"Mhm." Ino nodded. She had been chasing after the ANBU member from quite some time; Ino was happy to finally say she was making real progress with the socially inept boy.

"You do know he's gay right?" Sakura questioned.

"That's just a rumor!" Ino replied; though even she had reservations about that piece of gossip, especially when he had disregarded her prior attempts at seducing him; but no more! "Besides, even if he is, who could resist all this?" Ino waved her hands in front of her face smugly.

"Well, at least no one will ever accuse her of being unsure of herself." Tenten mumbled under her breath before bringing her lips down to the straw of her soft drink.

"Girls!" Ino pounded her fist on the table. "Our mission is to get Tenten the prefect date for the festival!"

"What?!" Soda came spitting out of her mouth as Tenten jumped to her feet in surprise.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC…  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

**A/N**: I'm not sure how well this worked out… I kind of wanted it to all just be in Gaara's POV, but then, I realized it's not possible, since there's no way for him to be in all the scenes, and of course I can't just ignore Neji and Tenten's sides of the story too… so… first scene was obviously Gaara's POV, second scene was Ino's… I've never written in either of their voices (well Gaara's in the crack drabble set in **NIS**, but never in Ino's). I admit, I tend to pick on Ino a lot… so I'm throwing her a bone in this fic… and I'm going to make her an awesome chick that I can finally say I actually like… I'm determined that by the end of this story, I will have a new found respect for the girl!... yup… that's my plan and I'm sticking to it!...

**REVIEW! Please and thank you. XD**


	2. Insight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**INSIGHT  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"That's enough." Neji calmly ordered; bringing his kaiten to a complete stop.

While the rest of Konoha was eagerly preparing for the highly anticipated festival (or enjoying the week off from shinobi missions and training), Team Gai was keeping to its usual routine. The three young ninja had been sparring since four o'clock in the morning; an hour earlier than they were accustomed to. Having been instructed by their sensei (who was busy helping with the preparations) to end their training session early, so that they could enjoy the 'youthfulness' of the celebration, they had tripled the intensity of their typical workout.

"O-Okay." Tenten heavily panted, as she swiftly leapt down from the tree she had used to take cover.

"Tenten-san!" Lee excitedly ran to the kunoichi's side. "Are you tired?" his voice filled with concern.

"A little." Tenten nodded. "I guess I still need to train harder to keep up with you two." She smiled up weakly at the spandex wearing boy, before sitting down on the floor to gather her things.

"But you are already strong!" Lee encouragingly exclaimed. "We just worked extra hard today; even Neji-kun is tired. Is that not correct Neji-kun?"

"Hn." Neji made a non-committal grunt, as he began readjusting his bandages, which had come loose during the training session.

Lee could tell Neji was also tired; truthfully, even HE was tired from their rigorous training that day. Tenten, being smaller and having less stamina than the two shinobi, was often more visibly exhausted then her male counterparts, thus Lee was aware that she would often feel like she was lagging behind. For his part, Lee felt that that couldn't be further from the truth.

Over the years, Tenten had made tremendous leaps and bounds in her training. Lee admired the fact that she was always trying to keep up with them; especially because he too had grown to share in her view that a ninja, regardless of gender, could be great through sheer effort and desire alone. True; talent helped tremendously, but Lee, better than anyone, knew that it was hard work that really determined who the better fighters were.

Unfortunately, despite the idealistic feminist mentality that the entire team (yes; that included Neji) shared, thanks in large part to Tenten's influence, it was still an inescapable fact that men and women were, by nature, physically different. Because this was true, despite how much she tired, Tenten would never be at the same level as Neji or Lee. It wasn't that she was weak; by no means was that true. The simple fact was that her body wasn't built the same as theirs, and thus there were certain limitations to what she could do. However, the same could be said of Neji and Lee. While they were physically stronger, because of their gender, Tenten was much more agile and far better when it came to stealth and a number of other things that Neji and Lee could simply never do. In the end, Lee felt the differences between the genders still placed the two on equal footing. However, from time to time, like most kunoichi with shinobi teammates as talented as Neji and Lee were, Tenten often felt herself disappointed, feeling as if she were coming up short with her own abilities.

It was the one thing about Tenten that would often bother Lee; as optimistic and encouraging as she was with everyone else, she would sometimes fall into self-deprecating moods; feeling that she was not as worthy of praise as those around her. Gai had once attributed it to the fact that Tenten had grown up as an orphan, and as such, had never had the positive reinforcement that all children need in order to build up their self-confidence. That information had made Lee weep; just thinking about Tenten's lonely childhood made him wish he could adopt her into his own family and praise her endlessly, much like his own mother had done for him when he was a child. It had been those words of praise that had kept him going even when the rest of the world had told him it was impossible for him to be a ninja. However, Lee had realized long ago, that, while his encouragement could in fact bring a smile to the kunoichi's face, it was their other teammate's praise that she was truly after.

"Neji-kun." Lee looked over at his stoic friend as the Hyuga undid his bindings to put on new ones. "Do you not agree that Tenten-san has grown very strong?"

"Hn." Neji curtly nodded. That was all Lee could expect to get from the Hyuga. It wasn't much, but from the sudden gleam in Tenten's eyes, Lee could tell it was enough.

"Thank you Lee." Tenten smiled at the bowl-headed boy; casting a wayward glance at Neji as the Hyuga began pulling out new bandages.

"Tenten-san." Lee hesitantly began; slowly moving to sit near the kunoichi.

"Yes Lee?" Tenten looked up as she began retying her scrolls.

"Will you be attending the festival tomorrow?" Lee curiously asked.

"Oh." Tenten put her scrolls down as she quietly thought about it. "Well I'm not sure yet actually. How about you, are you going?"

"Of course!" Lee cheerfully beamed; he had been eagerly anticipating the event for a long time; not only was it a festival, but Suna shinobi would also be attending, which meant that his good friend Gaara would be there.

"Ummm." Tenten nervously chewed her lower lip.

"What is it Tenten-san?" Lee worriedly inquired.

"Well," Tenten began. "You do know that Sakura will be going with Naruto … right?"

"I do." Lee could tell the kunoichi was concerned, though he didn't think it was in the least bit necessary.

"I mean…" again she hesitated. "Going together, as in… a date… Like boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Yes, I know." Lee knew it was painful for the kunoichi to have to spell it out for him so clearly; but because the news of Naruto and Sakura dating was still unknown by the majority of the village, he was aware that she felt it necessary.

"And you're okay?" Tenten cautiously asked.

"I am." Lee nodded. "Though I am still very much in love with my dearest cherry blossom, I am happy for her." He confidently asserted. "Naruto-kun is an excellent shinobi, and a great man, I am certain he will make Sakura-san very happy."

"That's so you." A huge smile cheerfully spread across the kunoichi's face.

"…" Lee cocked his head to the side in confusion.

He wasn't quite sure what it was the kunoichi was implying, but to see her smile so happily made his heart soar. For many weeks she had been appearing rather depressed. In recent days he felt like she was slowly becoming consumed by feelings of hopelessness. Lee was fairly certain he knew what the cause behind her melancholy was; but dared not to address it, as it involved not only her, but his other best friend as well, and he didn't feel it was appropriate to pick a side on the matter. In truth, however, Lee had to admit, it was Tenten whom he felt more favorable toward.

Though she was the oldest of the three, perhaps because of her petite stature, Lee had always seen her like his younger sister. It hurt him deeply to see her upset; but there was nothing he could do to remedy the situation. It was not in his power to make her smile the way he wished she would.

"Do not worry about me, precious flower." Lee cheerfully leapt to his feet; quickly falling into one of Gai's 'good-guy' poses. "I am confident one day my youth will lead me to a beautiful rose who will be my ideal love."

"Hahaha." Tenten happily laughed. "I have no doubt." She smiled cheerfully at his statement.

Becoming more serious, Lee knelt down to her eye level. "I too, hope that one day you will meet a heroic prince who will love and cherish you as you deserve."

"Aw." Tenten emotionally brought her hand up to her mouth; covering her bittersweet smile. "Thanks Lee." He could hear the deep emotion in her voice, as she whispered her appreciate of his wish for her.

"I mean it, Tenten-san." Lee assured her. "You deserve to be loved like the precious flower that you are."

"Stop it Lee, you're going to make me cry." Lee could see tiny tears forming at the corners of her eyes; for a moment he was certain he saw her eyes momentarily drift behind him. It was clear to him who she had glanced over to.

"How about you Neji-kun?" Lee turned to face their other teammate; his youthful enthusiasm returning to him.

"Hn?" Neji looked up; pretending he had not been intently listening to the conversation the other two had been having. A quick shadow had passed the Hyuga's face, but it had been too quick for Lee to be certain whether he had truly seen it, or if it had just been his imagination. (**1**)

"Will you be attending the festival tomorrow?" Lee inquired.

"Hn." Neji shrugged; indicating that he too had not made up his mind about the matter.

"I hear that Temari and the rest are arriving today." Tenten informed them after a few moments of silence where Lee actually seemed to wait for a real answer from Neji.

After a few more minutes where the two chattier teammates discussed how excited they were to see their friends from Suna, Tenten politely excused herself, leaving Neji and Lee to finish off adjusting their bandages and picking up their things.

"…" Lee exaggeratedly sighed; puppy-dog eyes keenly directed on his best friend.

"What?" Neji agitatedly asked. He could tell from the way Lee was looking at him, that the youth-obsessed shinobi wanted to say something to him.

"Neji-kun, Neji-kun, Neji-kun." Lee shook his head sadly.

"…" Neji patiently tried to maintain his demeanor, though Lee could tell the Hyuga's fuse had already been rather short from the start.

Standing up, as if he were going to leave without saying another word, Lee turned in the direction of his house; his back facing the prodigy. "You should have asked her." He said in as serious a tone as Lee could manage.

"What are you talking about Lee?" Neji coldly questioned.

"Tenten." Lee calmly explained. "You should have asked her to the festival."

"Hn." He couldn't see Neji's reaction, but Lee was certain that he had hit a nerve. "Why would I care to do that?"

Lee wanted to shout to the 'genius' that he should have asked because Neji loved her, but he resisted. "You know, one of these days, a man who is not afraid of you will show up and steal her away."

"You don't know what you're talking about Lee." Neji denied that he did not feel what Lee knew all too well he did.

Though he never showed any outward affection toward the kunoichi, Neji was in love with his female teammate. Tenten, however, was completely oblivious to the Hyuga's feelings towards her. Of course, it wasn't difficult to understand why, since anyone who didn't know Neji well enough would assume that he was merely being his usual intimidating self; but Lee knew better. It was discrete, but evident; Neji would always walk closer to her whenever any other guy approached her; an unmistakable statement that told the world that Tenten was HIS woman; whether he was willing to admit it or not. Most times, he was a looming shadow standing protectively beside her; wordlessly intimidating any man who dared look at her.

"Yes." Lee nodded. "You are probably correct." Though Lee had no doubt he knew more than Neji cared to admit, he was not so arrogant to believe that he knew everything that went on in the prodigy's mind and heart. "I do know one thing though…"

"…" Lee could sense that Neji was impatiently waiting to hear what he would say.

"As much as I would like the two of you to end up together," Lee knew he was treading dangerous waters. "I will be very happy for her if someone does come along, because she deserves a prince." He paused; wanting the next statement to hit its mark. "Someone who is not afraid to show her how much he really loves her."

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC...  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

**A/N**: I am SOOOOO in love with Lee right now… lol… Actually I was supposed to be writing a fic that I started outlining yesterday for 1S:NxT… staring Lee (sort of)… and yet somehow ended up writing this one instead… Again, managed to pull off a chapter in a 2 hour sit down… Yay for the 2 hour writing! (Wrote it in my gap between classes today…)

Anyway, class has started, so I'm going to see if I can pay attention today… laters!

FOOTNOTE:  
(**1**) I wasn't going to add a footnote, but I figured it might be useful since I cut out the explanation to that in the end… It was supposed to be that Lee said "how about you Neji-kun?" both to shock Neji into thinking that Lee was meaning why not him (Neji) as Tenten's prince… but also to segue into asking Neji whether he would be going to the festival…


	3. Day Before

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: Weirdest thing happened with this chapter… I did the very last scene FIRST and the very first scene LAST when I wrote them up… but then when I reread, they didn't work… so I flip-flopped them… And then I needed a better segue so I added the middle scene… So, basically the original draft was nothing like this one… lol… but I think it's better this way **XP**… Hope you agree **XD**

_eh... I might end up changing the title... I couldn't come up with another one though... if anything comes to mind, let me know._

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
DAY BEFORE**_**  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

Festivals.

They had not been common place when he was growing up. During his father's rule as Kazekage, Gaara had never once been to a single festival. The fourth Kazekage had considered festivals a waste of time; time that was better spent training, or plotting some political move.

Since being appointed Kazekage, Gaara had been to few festivals.

They were lively and colorful events, which seemed to provide a much needed break in the hectic lives of his shinobi, but Gaara still could not see the appeal. Everyone else seemed to enjoy attending such festivities, but as much as he tired, Gaara couldn't comprehend why that was. Perhaps there was something he was missing; what it was, Gaara didn't know.

From what he could tell, they were nothing but noisy attractions that consisted of far too many bright lights; lights which disturbed his sensitive eyes. Even at night, at which time he felt most comfortable, immersed in the darkness, blinding flames brightened the sky, tainting the purity of the blackness of night; it was unsettling.

"This festival's going to be awesome!" Naruto excitedly proclaimed from beside the red head as he walked Gaara and Kankuro to the residence they would be staying at for the week.

"Yeah, yeah" Kankuro covered his ears. "You don't have to be so loud Naruto." He yelled back.

It seemed to Gaara that Kankuro was being just as loud as Naruto; though perhaps his assessment may have been inaccurate, as he had prepared himself for that even by using his sand to fashion small plugs for his ears. It was a good thing he had long ago learned to read the expressions and lips of people who he found too irritating to listen to; or too loud.

"You enjoy festivals?" Gaara questioned; wondering if perhaps Naruto could shed some light on the reasons why people seemed to get excited over such matters.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto loudly exclaimed. "They're the best! There's so much to see and do… cotton candy, games, candied applies, friends, ANBU masks, dango, fireworks, goldfish scooping, tempura, darts, prizes, pocky, music, haunted houses, ice cream, face painting, unagi…" (**1**)

"Oi." Kankuro interrupted the blond shinobi's tirade. "It sounds like you're mostly in it for the food."

"ehehe." Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Well it's good food."

"…" Gaara impassively observed as his older brother shot the blond a disturbed look. It seemed to him as if Kankuro couldn't understand Naruto's reasons any more than Gaara.

"Plus this time…" Naruto trailed off.

He wasn't certain, but Gaara believed he noted hesitation and a slight embarrassment in the boy's voice.

"Yeah?" Kankuro smirked; clearly he had noticed the same thing Gaara had.

"Well…" Naruto's face began changing colors. It was crimson; not quite the same as Gaara's hair, but unmistakably red.

'_Why?_' Gaara wondered what it could mean.

"Ah, so you're going with a girl then." Kankuro knowingly grinned. By the deepening of color on Naruto's face, Gaara assumed his brother had been correct. "So which one?"

Gaara wondered himself which one it could have been. He had really only seen Naruto with four other kunoichi from Konoha. Then again, they were perhaps the only four, beside the Hokage, that Gaara had ever really taken the time to meet. There was the shy blue-haired noble girl, with the white eyes. He remembered her from the first chunnin exams; she had seemed to harbor feelings for Naruto back then; having doubled her efforts during her match against her cousin when Naruto shouted out to her.

There was also the loud blond on Nara Shikamaru's team. Somehow, even though she and Naruto shared similar characteristics, Gaara could not imagine them being very close. It was a wonder that Shikamaru could put up with her; then again, he could put up with Temari, so perhaps Shikamaru was accustomed to dealing with domineering women.

Then there was the pink haired kunoichi too. That one was on Naruto's team. She had a flower name. Kankuro had taken a liking to her before; perhaps because she had saved his life. But it seemed now as if his brother was no longer interested in the rose-haired medic. It occurred to Gaara that perhaps that one was the one Naruto had been thinking of. It seemed logical, since they undoubtedly spent a lot of time together on the same team.

But was that really relevant? There were plenty of females in the counsel building who spent a large quantity of time around Gaara, yet he had never been interested in any of them. Perhaps there was more to attraction then just spending a lot of time together.

That was not of concern to him at the moment however.

There was one other girl. Gaara remembered seeing this one many times in Suna. It was the one with the bun-shaped hairstyle; Temari's friend. The one that liked weapons… what was her name again?

"GAARA-KUN!" A sudden impact from behind nearly sent the young Kazekage tumbling forward; gazing down, Gaara observed two very familiar green arms wrapped around his torso. (**2**)

Had he been wearing his gourd, this probably wouldn't have happened; but then again, this wasn't the first time Lee suddenly jumped out of nowhere, and the gourd usually didn't present much of a problem for the peculiar shinobi. Even when the one-tailed beast was sealed within him, Lee had always been too fast for Gaara's protective sand; now that it was gone, nothing could stop him. Still, no matter how many times Lee had done this, Gaara just couldn't get used to it.

"Hey Lee, hey Neji!" Naruto excitedly greeted the two shinobi that had just arrived.

'_That's right, she is a part of Lee-kun's team_.' Gaara remembered, as he observed the others exchange greetings and pleasantries; grateful that Lee had quickly release his hold on Gaara. '_And the one with the white eyes_.'

Gaara had never really been good with names; growing up, he had scarcely found much interest in other, let alone their names. Naruto's name was perhaps the only one which had stuck with him from the beginning. Well perhaps not from the beginning, but once he had earned Gaara's respect, the name became etched into his memory.

Lee had been another name that had remained with Gaara; though that one it took a bit more time, since for a period he mostly referred to Lee as 'that guy'.

Shikamaru was another whose name Gaara could remember; though not necessarily by choice. The Hokage seemed to enjoy torturing the lazy shinobi by sending him often to deliver or receive confidential documents between the two villages; information that was too sensitive to entrust to carrier pigeons or to send by any other means of delivery. It also didn't help that Temari consistently complained about the Nara whenever he happened to stop by; or even when he didn't. It appeared as if she always had something negative to say about him. Despite her words, Gaara suspected she actually felt some kind of affection for the lazy genius.

That girl was also someone Gaara could remember. There was no particular reason why; she just seemed to spend a lot of time in Suna as well. Whenever Shikamaru couldn't make it, the Hokage would often send the bun-haired kunoichi in his place. On occasion, the girl also came to visit Temari; with whom she had developed a close friendship. As a result, Gaara would often see the girl in his home. In the beginning, she hadn't really been of much interest to him, as his only recollection of her was that she lost to Temari during their first encounter in the chunnin exams. Gradually, over time she had become a more constant presence. Gaara had found her to be unlike most of the kunoichi he knew. Though she resembled Temari's personality in many respects, there was also something refreshing about her; something fearless. And much like Lee, she held an air of sincerity to her; naturally of course since only one who was as good-natured as Lee would so easily forgive and befriend one who had treated them as badly as Gaara had Lee, and as Temari had done to her.

But what was her name?... It had something to do with the sky; something that was repetitive.

"Tenten." Though he had spoken in a whispered tone, it had nonetheless been loud enough to gather the attention of those walking beside him.

The other's paused in their steps, as they all turned to look questioningly at the red-head.

"Tenten-san?" Lee's tilted head indicated to Gaara that the leaf shinobi was curiosity as to why Gaara would mention the bun-haired kunoichi's name. "She's out with friends at the moment."

"Hn." Gaara continued to walk past them; having no desire to explain his sudden outburst; not that he felt it was at all necessary.

As he persisted on their path to the location where he and his siblings would be staying, he couldn't help but feel an intense glare piercing into his back. What it meant he couldn't know; nor did he have any particular interest in finding out.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Tenten-san." The timid voice of the Hyuga heiress called out to the girl walking in front of her.

"Huh?" Tenten turned to face Hinata.

"Is something troubling you?" Hinata shyly inquired; not really wanting to pry too deeply, but concerned about her friend all the same.

"Eh?" Tenten look at her oddly. "No. No." The weapons mistress shook her head in response. "I'm good. Why do you ask?"

"I-it's just…" Hinata tried not too sound too self-conscience; she had been working really hard to overcome her shyness. "Lately it appears as if you have been somewhat distressed."

"Distressed?" Tenten repeated. "No. I'm fine." She attempted to reassure the Hyuga; but even without her Byakugan to capture the physical queues, Hinata could see that Tenten wasn't being truthful.

"Did something happen between Neji-nii-san and you?" Hinata inquired.

A look of surprise briefly distorted the bun-haired kunoichi's features. "No." She unconvincingly shook her head in denial. "Nothing happened."

By the sorrowful expression on Tenten's face, that she seemed unable to mask entirely, Hinata assumed that perhaps the fact that nothing _**had**_ happened, was exactly what was causing Tenten's distress.

"Are you still not planning on attending the festival?" Hinata asked; changing the subject.

"Huh?" Tenten shook herself out of the angst she was feeling. "Oh, actually Tsunade-sama asked if I could do a mission for her."

"A mission?" Hinata repeated questioningly. She had been under the impression that all missions were canceled for the week.

"Yeah." Tenten nodded. "Apparently she gave all of the shinobi, including ANBU, the week off, so she has no one to do anything." She explained. "Sakura happened to mention I wasn't planning on going to the festival, so Tsunade asked me if I could take care of this mission for her."

"Oh." Hinata understood. "Do you know what the mission is?" She curiously asked.

"Actually…" Tenten's brow furrowed, as she looked toward the sky; thinking about it. "Not really. She said I'd be receiving the information later today."

"Ano…" Hinata hesitantly began. "But you will still be able to come to dinner tonight right?"

"Huh?" Tenten turned to face the shy Hyuga. "Yeah. Of course! I already said I would right?"

"Hai." Hinata smiled. "Then we should go get you a nice Yukata to dress up in." (**3**)

"Yeah, okay." Tenten smiled back, as the two girls proceeded to enter a small kimono shop, located outside of the main shopping district.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

With the festival less than a day away, the entire village was resonating in cheerful exuberance as the last of the preparations were being finished. Brightly painted booths lined the main streets of Konoha, where the center of the festival would be taking place; colorful paper lanterns hung cheerfully overhead, crisscrossing from one side of the street to another.

"Ino-chan. Here?" Chouji asked about the flower covered pole he was holding. The Yamanaka flower shop had agreed to provide and set up the decorated poles that held up the paper lanterns.

"A little more to the right please." Ino watched as her burly teammate used his immense strength to pound the pole into the ground. "Thank you Chouji-kun." She smiled sweetly at the husky boy. "I really appreciate all your help."

"Any time." Chouji sincerely returned her smile.

"If only our lazy team-leader were as dependable." The blond kunoichi sighed heavily.

"Well, you know Shikamaru." Chouji shrugged. "He hears the words 'days off' and nothing can pull him out of his cloud-watching."

"Hmph." Ino pouted; of course she knew that was true. "Or… maybe not." She mischievously smiled; looking past the young Akimichi toward a certain Suna kunoichi who was approaching them. "Hello Temari-san!" she warmly greeted the older girl.

"Hey you two." Temari smirked at the younger ninja; her eyes discreetly scanning the surrounding area.

"He's not here." Ino stated; never one to miss even the most subtle sign when it came to matters of the heart, after all, she did consider herself the 'Match-Maker Kunoichi'.

"I wasn't looking for him." Temari denied. "I'm just here to take a look around before the festival starts." Ino's cupid senses told her otherwise. (**4**)

"Ok." Ino played along. "Well, if you're interested in seeing how everything looks, there's a great little spot where you can see the entire panorama, up over there." She pointed toward a distant hillside overlooking the village. "It's also an excellent cloud-watching location." A knowing smile spread on both leaf-ninja's faces, as a light blush rose on the Suna kunoichi's complexion.

"Thanks." Temari mumbled, before she began walking toward the spot Ino had indicated.

"Oh, wait!" Ino called out. "Before you go, could I ask you something?"

"Huh?" Temari looked over curiously.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

**A/N**: It's all being set up people… next chapter is when the fun begins… lol… oh and might I add, this whole writing from everyone but Neji and Tenten's perspective is a lot harder than I thought… especially Gaara… Gaara's voice is so… different… I'm not quite sure if I've captured it yet, but I'm working on it.

FOOTNOTES:  
(**1**) If there are words here you don't understand, don't worry, most of them are Japanese foods, which will probably play a part in the festival scenes. In fact most of the things I listed will probably be used in the festival scenes. If anyone had any other suggestions for festival activities, please send them in (I've got others, but I didn't really feel they would be stuff Naruto would be interested in XP).  
(**2**) For you _**JUE**_!!...lol… A Lee GLOMPING Gaara scene… lol…  
(**3**) A Yukata is a light summer kimono, usually worn at festivals.  
(**4**) cupid-senses... Hehehe… chapter 33 (MYSTERIOUS VALENTINES), she mentioned her "cupid senses"… which Kiba so kindly referred to as her "gossip senses"

* * *

On another note… I read this KibaHina fanfic the other day (amazingly enough since I'm not even reading many NejiTen and that's usually my top choice… though actually it's one of the ones on my alter list, so it's not that surprising)… anyway, I spotted at least five or six similarities/parallels to some of my stories and I'm beginning to wonder if maybe, despite my adamant opinion that I don't do CLICHÉ… perhaps I'm just deluding myself into thinking that… I mean, there are some themes that I like to work with, which I know are often pretty overused… but I kind of hoped my stuff was a little more original… **T.T** … guess not so much… oh well… I still like my work. **XD**


	4. The Set Up

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: As you've noticed, I do hint to other couples, (NaruSaku; ShikaTem; KibaHina; and some InoSai; InoCho), I apologize if they're not your favorite pairings for these characters, but… they are mine, so… sorry… still I'll try to keep them to a minimum… except in this chapter… which, I must warn you is loaded with hints of some of these pairings… especially KibaHina… but other than that, I'll try not to bring it up too much… except probably for humor's sake; or if people really like it, but… Of course it'll really mostly focus on NejiTen and GaaraTen (for the sake of the story, but we all know it's going to be NejiTen in the end **XP**)

Well, enjoy the extra long chapter… My treat! (but don't get too used to it!...lol)

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**THE SET UP  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Sakura asked her blond best friend as the two hid behind their menus.

Across from them, just outside the dimly lit room, in the outdoor section of the restaurant, their older friend sat patiently waiting for their arrival. Even though it was still another day before the actual celebration was set to commence, many of the villagers were already in the festive mood; dressing up in their summer kimonos and filling up the numerous eateries in the area. Because Hinata, Sakura, and Ino had already made plans to spend the festival with their boyfriends (or in Ino's case, her "future boyfriend", as she had deemed Sai), the four kunoichi had agreed to meet up for dinner the night before the big event.

"Trust me Sakura, I know what I'm doing." Ino assured her pink-haired best friend. "This is so going to work. They don't call me the 'kunoichi of love' for nothing."

"And who exactly calls you that?" Sakura turned questioningly.

"Everyone!" Ino fringed insult. "I AM a natural match-maker after all."

"Since when?" Sakura scoffed.

"Hey, I helped get you and Naruto together, didn't I?" Ino reminded the pink-haired medic.

In the past few months alone, Ino had managed to set up a total of twelve couples; all of whom were happily rejoicing in their blissful love. Reluctantly, she had even managed to set Sakura up with her loud-mouth teammate; though why she'd done so was still beyond her. Since their academy days, Ino had always found Naruto to be incredibly obnoxious; always yelling, or bragging, or doing perverting things. Admittedly, the boy was strong, and his appearance wasn't exactly offensive to the eyes, but Naruto was just so immature… Still, Ino was glad that Sakura had finally gotten over Sasuke; who frankly didn't deserve her anyway. Sasuke's betrayal had left a wound in the hearts of most of the kunoichi in the village; but none as deep and lasting as with Sakura. Even though the Uchiha had been fairly nice to Sakura in the later months before he abandoned the village in search of his revenge, Sasuke had never been openly affectionate, whereas Naruto, despite his less appealing qualities, did deeply care for Sakura; that was the sole reason Ino had even decided to help the poor boy out. She figured that, even though they constantly bickered, it was obvious that the two cared for one another, and that, in the end, was what truly mattered. Plus, it was always funny for Ino, to see Sakura send Naruto flying through the air, whenever she got angry at him.

"That would have happened even without your help, and you know it!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Not if I hadn't set Hinata up with Kiba." Ino pointed out. "You would have felt so guilty that you never would have admitted your feelings for Naruto."

Except for Naruto, everyone else had known of Hinata's childhood crush for him. Unfortunately for the shy heiress, it was just as obvious to everyone that Naruto never noticed her as anything other than a friend; and, according to his own words, a 'weird' friend. The interesting thing, though, was that there was another who _**had**_ been watching her. Kiba, though brazenly flirtatious by nature, had always harbored a soft spot for his timid teammate. He had always looked after her, making sure that she was taken care of; and helped her out as best he could with her confidence as well as her jutsu. Ino was pretty sure that he had been in love with her from the start, but was equally certain that Kiba hadn't actually realized it until the past year. In that time, the overly confident Inuzuka had undergone an extreme transformation. Gone were his womanizing ways, immature behavior, and constant flirting; in their place, a timid-shyness that Ino had never suspected the dog-user capable of, replaced his former self.

Though his reactions were nowhere near as extreme as Hinata's had been with Naruto, Kiba, nonetheless, would become as flustered and clumsy as a love-struck puppy. Like most of the boys from their group, Kiba had grown to be a very powerful and skilled shinobi; what's more, he had also grown very tall and muscular. Ino herself had to admit the Inuzuka was a fine piece of male specimen. If she hadn't noticed the chemistry between Hinata and him, Ino was certain she would have gone after him herself.

"That may be true," Sakura admitted. "But that's not really setting up a match if you're putting together people who already liked each other."

"Na-ah!" Ino shook her head. "A true cupid knows how to spot love and help make it flourish!" The blond proudly smiled. "And Neji and Tenten are the prefect example… they just need a little push in the right direction."

"I don't know Ino." Sakura looked at the bun-haired kunoichi wearily. "Maybe you should just let things develop naturally."

"Naturally?" Ino scoffed. "It's already been years, if it hasn't 'naturally' happened by now, it's not going to happen that way… we have to do something!" A determined fist pounded on the table, drawing the attention of the surrounding tables; thankfully not Tenten. "You think Neji's really the type to act without a little pressure?" Ino whispered; realizing how close she had just come to giving them away.

"True." Sakura whispered back, from behind the menu she was using to hide herself. "But how is setting Tenten up on a blind-date supposed to help her and Neji get together? Isn't Neji too proud and too stubborn to fall for something like this?"

"No, no." Ino shook her head. "I admit, Neji IS the proud type, but more than that, he's also very possessive. You've seen how he walks around glaring at anyone who even looks at her."

"Yeah." Sakura nodded. "He's even sent a few unfortunate boys to my emergency room; though none of them would admit it… probably threatened to finish the job if they said anything. But really, who else can close all 361 chakra points of a person's body, without killing them?"

"And I'm sure that's only because he's aware of how much trouble he'd get in if he didn't restrain himself." Ino replied.

"Mhm." Sakura nodded her agreement.

"Or at least that's what we're counting on anyway." Ino nervously bit her lip.

She had specifically picked out the perfect candidate for this assignment based on what she knew about Neji. Though most would probably consider the Hyuga a 'by the book' shinobi, the truth was, Neji was not above disregarding a few rules here and there if they happen to interfered with his goals. It wasn't that he was rebellious; in fact, he probably didn't even realize he was doing it. Much like the fallacy behind his fatalistic views from when he was younger, the idea that he was strictly 'by the books' was also not entirely accurate. Back then, Neji would say that nothing he could do could change his fate; yet for all his belief, he clearly had never accepted his own destiny. Similarly, though he generally followed orders to the letter, he did on occasion ignore those which he considered inadequate. Still, Ino was certain Neji wasn't the type to act too rashly; being the type who was always keenly aware of the consequences to his actions.

"So that's why you picked him?" Sakura asked; apparently understanding Ino's line of reasoning. (**1**)

"Yup." Ino nodded. "No matter how much he may end up wanting to, I doubt even Neji would be reckless enough to touch this one."

"Yeah…" Sakura hesitantly agreed. "But I feel a little bad. Is it such a good idea to use him this way? I mean, what if he already has someone back home?" (**1**)

"No." Ino confidently shook her head. "I asked. He doesn't."

"What if this backfires?" Sakura worriedly asked. "I mean, he's a lot like Neji, what if Tenten ends up falling for him? She has seemed rather depressed lately; almost like she's ready to give up on Neji…"

"Well if that ends up happening, I guess that would be okay too." Ino shrugged.

She had to admit, she didn't really consider the possibility because as far as Ino was concerned, it HAD to be Neji and Tenten; there was no question about it. However, the chance did exist, that Tenten could one day finally realize there were other guys out there, and that she may end up trying to forget Neji by moving on with someone else. Still, it seemed highly unlikely that that would occur, but if it did… it certainly wasn't a bad match.

"He is strong. Definitely her type." Ino observed. "And he's kind of hot… if you like the stoic, intimidating type."

"Which we know she does." Sakura replied.

"Yeah…." Ino trailed off.

"You just better pray she doesn't end up killing us tomorrow morning." Sakura warned.

"Sure, sure." Ino waved it off. If everything went according to her plans, Ino was certain by the end of the week, Tenten would be worshipping at her feet.

"Here she comes." Sakura whispered; looking over to Tenten's table from between their two up-right menus.

Across the room, Tenten, who was looking amazing in her light green Yukata with pale yellow accents, was approached by Shizune. Ino was happy to see that Tenten had decided to wear her hair down; something she rarely ever did, despite how much Ino would plead for her to do so. The weapons mistress really did look very beautiful when she tried; not that Tenten wasn't attractive on her own, but in Ino's opinion, the girl did 'clean up nicely.'

"Looks like Shizune handed her your note." Sakura observed, as the two watched the reaction of the kunoichi.

Understandably she wasn't too thrilled to see that the girls had cancelled their dinner date without notifying her before hand. Of course, that had been the plan from the start, so Ino wasn't about to feel guilty about supposedly standing her friend up.

"She doesn't look that mad right?" Sakura looked nervously over at her blond friend.

"Nah, she'll be fine." Ino replied. "Here comes the good part." She stated as they watched Shizune inform Tenten about her mission.

It was true that most of ANBU had been given the week off, much like the rest of the shinobi in the village; but to give them ALL the day off would have been rather careless on Tsunade's part. It would have left the village open to another Orochimaru-type attack; something no one in the village ever wanted to relive. Still, telling Tenten that there were no available ANBU to take on the mission that was being assigned to her was all just further part of Ino's plan; thankfully the Hokage had agreed to help out.

"There she goes." Sakura commented, as Shizune quickly made her nervous exit.

"And here _**he**_ comes." Ino wickedly smiled as they noticed the dark figure approaching Tenten from behind.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Hinata fearfully played with her fingers as she nervously walked toward her cousin's bedroom. It was her job to make sure Neji went to the restaurant where Tenten would be having her date. At first, the timid heiress had not been too happy about the idea of hurting her favorite cousin, but after seeing Tenten's sullen and hopeless demeanor earlier that day, Hinata had made up her mind she would do everything in her power to help make Ino's plan into a reality. All she wanted was see her best friend and cousin happy.

"Hinata-sama." A deep voice from behind her surprised Hinata; making her jump in response.

"N-Neji-nii-san." Hinata tried ordering her heart to stop pounding so loudly. She had already been anxious enough about having to talk to him; being startled by him only further added to her stress.

"Were you looking for me?" Neji ask, as Hinata turned to face him.

Surprisingly, Neji was dressed up, as if he were already planning on going out. The possibility hadn't occurred to Hinata that perhaps he would have had other plans for the evening. She knew that the boys didn't have any plans for their whole group, since she was set to meet Kiba in a short while, but the chances that the other boys had agreed to meet up was always possible.

"Are you planning on going out?" Hinata shyly asked.

"Hn." Neji's eyes remained fixed on her; one of his most intimidating habits. "Will you be meeting Inuzuka?" He asked; avoiding her question entirely.

"Hai." Hinata nodded. She figured since he had purposely evaded her question, it could only mean the reason he was all dressed up was that perhaps he was hoping to run into someone. Who, she could only guess; though it would be difficult to image anyone other than Tenten. "Kiba-kun and I agreed to meet at the restaurant." She informed him in a hushed voice.

While the two teammates had been dating for a while since Ino had pushed them together, except for Neji and Hanabi, no one in the Hyuga clan knew about the relationship. The reason for this was that Hiashi, long ago, had warned Hinata not to get too close to the Inuzuka, as he found the boy to be too loud and untamed to be associated with the Hyuga name. It wasn't that Hiashi had ever really expressed any dislike of Kiba himself, in fact Hiashi had often praised the younger shinobi's loyalty and team ethics; the problem was that Kiba had a habit of being too outspoken and defiant, and Hiashi hadn't wanted that kind of personality to rub off on Hinata. It wasn't befitting of a Hyuga, especially not one who was to be leader some day. As such, Hiashi had instructed Hinata to keep their friendship to the bare minimum; preferably associating as nothing more than teammates. Though Kiba had changed and matured plenty over the years, Hinata was still fearful that her father might not accept the relationship; a prospect she didn't think she could bare. Hinata knew it would eventually have to come out, but for the moment, she just wanted to enjoy her relationship without the judgmental eyes of her father and the Hyuga elders watching over them. For that reason, Hinata and Kiba had agreed to keep their relationship looking as platonic as possible in front of her family. They weren't going to hide it, but they weren't going to flaunt it either. If the Hyuga's found out, then they found out; but if it could be avoided, Hinata preferred to keep her clan in the dark just a little longer. (**2**)

"I will accompany you." Neji offered.

"Arigato." Hinata knowingly smiled. Not only had she completed with her part of the plan, but it further confirmed her suspicions that Neji was hoping to run into Tenten. Hinata could only hope he didn't end up regretting his decision to escort her.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Hello." Gaara watched the petite brunette slightly jump at his voice.

He had been instructed by the Hokage to come to that restaurant and meet with the person who had been assigned as his escort for the week. It seemed a bit strange to him that they should have to meet in such a location, but he tired not to think of the reasoning.

The young Kazekage's head was already painfully consumed by the situation with the counsel to care about much else. It was a hassle. Already less than a week since the elder counsel members had submitted their ultimatum, giving Gaara until the end of the month to comply with their demands, and he was still being hounded by them daily. Even in a foreign village, they had not ceased in their incessant pestering. That day, he had already spoken with three different counsel members; all of them concerning the same subject.

Gaara didn't enjoy being pressured into things; it made him feel as if they still saw him as nothing more than the tool they had conspired to create. That, in turn, reminded him of the hatred he had once harbored; of the pained anguish and solitude he had had to endure. Those days where long since past, locked up in the furthest recesses of his mind; yet still, they remained every present. No matter how hard he tried, it was difficult to forget who he had been; WHAT he had been. But he was trying… Gaara wanted to change; he wanted to live a normal life, with normal relationships, and normal experiences. He wasn't the monster they had created; and he certain wasn't his father, who could so easily sacrifice anything for the sake of political gain. If he had to comply with the village's laws, he wanted to do it on his own will; by his own choosing.

"Kazekage-sama." The tiny kunoichi respectfully bowed, after turning to face him.

"Hn." Gaara never really liked it when others bowed. He understood that it was meant as a sign of respect, but there was something considerably distasteful about it to him. At it's very best, Gaara felt it was an insincere form of flattery; at it's worst, it was a method by which the 'elites' drew lines with which they let other's know of their supposed superior. Neither concept particularly appealed to him. However, it wasn't his place to question custom and etiquette; as such, Gaara generally kept his opinion to himself. "You are my escort?"

"Um…" The kunoichi lifted her head back up, looking at him square in the eyes. "Looks that way."

"…" Gaara impassively observed the girl. She seemed familiar to him, though he couldn't quite place her. It was odd, considering he had only recently observed that, other than the Hokage, there were only four kunoichi in Konoha whom he had bothered to remember. "Your name." He requested.

The girl stared back at him questioningly. Her face denoted a mixture of surprise and insult. Clearly he did know who she was. He vaguely contemplated the idea that he had offended her by not remembering who she was, but quickly disregarded it; it wasn't as if it were the first time he had forgotten a name or face, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

"Tenten." The girl replied after a few moments.

"You…" Gaara felt stunned for a moment; why had he not realized it before? It was her; the girl whose name he had remembered earlier in the day. But she looked different. He remembered her with her hair in its usual fashion; a style that befit a child-like appearance. However, the kunoichi standing before him appeared anything but child-like. Though, with her hair set down, she seemed entirely different, Gaara reprimanded himself for not having realized it was her.

In all his years, Gaara had only ever known one female who dared to look directly into his eyes. No, even among males, it was uncommon for anyone to meet his intense gaze. Even as a child, his deep set eyes were a source of fear; everyone would quickly avert their eyes whenever he happened to face them. The more polite individuals would usually shifting their eyes to his forehead or chin, so as not to offend him; but Gaara still took notice. It wasn't until one time, when Temari had been detained on assignment that he had noticed this difference in the bun-haired kunoichi.

She had been waiting in his office for his sister's arrival and, either out of boredom or because it was her nature, the girl began talking to him. It had irritated Gaara at first because he had been rather busy with a mountain of paperwork to take care of, but after realizing she wasn't going to stop, he had relented. It was then that he realized she had been looking directly at him. Thinking that he could scare her away with his glare, he had moved his eyes to meet hers. Instead of becoming nervous and lowering her gaze, as Gaara had expected, the girl had merely smiled and continued talking. That had been the day she had first begun earning his respect; at least enough for him to bother learning her name. It surprised Gaara that he could have been so careless about remembering that; only she fearlessly met his dark gaze; he should have at least recognized that.

"Yes, me." Tenten replied in the same serious tone as Gaara had used to say her name. "What, do I really look that different with my hair down?" She asked, as her hand shot up to touch her cascading locks.

"Hn." Gaara grunted, moving to take a seat at the table he had seen her occupying. "I expected ANBU." He stated, before sitting down; not caring to inform her that she did in fact appear quite different from her usual self.

"I'm fully capable of protecting you," The girl defiantly replied. "If the situation calls for it." Gracefully, the kunoichi moved to sit in front of him; her back fully straightened. Clearly he had offended her, though that had not been his intent.

"That will not be necessary." Gaara replied.

He wasn't sure why, but part of him wanted to mend what he had said. Of course he knew that the girl was a capable kunoichi; he had often seen her and his sister sparring in the courtyard of his home. Though Temari clearly had the upper-hand in their techniques, leaving the younger kunoichi at a severe disadvantage, he had never once seen the girl give up. And she with good reason; she was strong, that much was clear to him. Yes, he was certain she would be fully capable in combat; not that he would need any assistance of course.

"Well, you _**can**_ defend yourself." The kunoichi acknowledged; somewhat relaxing a bit in her chair. "Actually, I was wondering why exactly you need an escort in the first place. I realize you're the Kazekage and all, but don't you usually just walk around with Temari and Kankuro? Or Naruto and Lee for that matter? Oh, have you seen Lee yet? I'm sure he'd really want to see you if he hasn't already. He's been looking forward to showing you around the festival; you know he might want to join us…"

"You talk too much." Gaara dryly commented; before he realized what he was saying.

It was odd, there were plenty of people around him who tended to go off on tangents like that; most notably his sister when she wanted to complain about Shikamaru, and Naruto when he was excited about something; but usually Gaara wasn't the type to say anything. He had long since learned it was a waste of time and energy to bother telling people what he thought; they never understood, or perhaps did not want to. Whatever the case, Gaara rarely expressed his like or dislike of a particular situation, preferring to ignore the annoyance instead. Perhaps it was the pressure the counsel's request, or simply the adjustment of being away from Suna for the first time in so long; regardless, Gaara knew he was not behaving like his usual self.

"Yeah, sorry." Tenten sheepishly replied. "I guess I'm just a little surprised at the situation. It's weird that Tsunade-sama would assign this mission to me." She replied. "Don't get me wrong, I can definitely carry it out…" she paused. "It just seems a little fishy to me."

"Fishy?" Gaara repeated; unsure of what she meant. How could a mission resemble a cold-blooded aquatic creature?

Noticing his confusion, the girl smiled and explained. "I mean, this whole situation doesn't seem like something the Hokage would come up with on her own."

It was true; Gaara had been thinking the same thing. He had found it strange that he was sent to meet his assigned escort at a crowded restaurant, as opposed to having the escort come to him at the location he was staying. It also seemed odd that his escort was not only NOT ANBU, but also that she was dressed in casual clothing; albeit, elegantly so. The pieces didn't seem to fit; if Gaara didn't know any better, he would have thought the counsel had had something to do with it; but if that were the case, would they have selected this girl? No. They would have chosen someone else; who exactly, he wasn't certain, but probably not her. Furthermore, there was still time before…

"I am in agreement." Gaara shook the stressful thoughts from his head.

"Huh." Her brow furrowed curiously, indicating to the Kazekage that she, too, was unable to come up with a logical explanation. "Well, whatever. Might as well take advantage of the opportunity." She handed him a menu. "Especially since everything's being covered by the Hokage." A mischievous smile colored her face momentarily, before she picked up her own menu and began examining it.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"We're almost there." Hinata softly stated.

It had been more difficult then she had expected to walk in her new kimono. As a result, Hinata had been falling behind; left to walk behind Neji. From her vantage point, she had been able to observe her older cousin's subtle glances, back and forth down each street. It was clear to her that Neji was looking for his kunoichi teammate. Knowing this, Hinata couldn't help but smile. She really could imagine Neji and Tenten together; each finally telling the other what they felt; eventually, possibly even marrying. But in order for that to happen, Neji had to step up. It wasn't like a girl could wait around forever; and Tenten had already waited long enough.

Hinata could remember some time back, when Tenten had told her she was going to confess to Neji. It had been something only the two of them knew; Tenten hadn't told Ino, Sakura, Temari or even Lee about it. Unfortunately, it had not happened. When Tenten went to tell him her feelings, Neji had cut her off, somehow dissuading her from saying anything. Even Hinata didn't know what had happened. It hadn't seemed to her that Neji knew about Tenten's feelings, or if he had, he certainly hadn't acted like he did. As far as Hinata could guess, she assumed Neji had probably said something about them 'just being friends', like he had on many occasions whenever the question of what their relationship was. That definitely would have been enough to cause Tenten to lose her nerve. But of course, whether that was in fact the case, only Tenten knew for certain.

"_ha!"_ Hinata gasped; accidentally running into her cousin's back. (**3**)

She had been so busy reminiscing about that botched confession that the timid Hyuga had completely failed to notice Neji had stopped walking. She was about to ask why, when suddenly she noticed what it was he was looking at. Standing directly in front of them, in the outside seating area of the restaurant the two Hyuga's had been walking toward, were Tenten and Gaara.

Though her hair was down, and her back was to them, Hinata still recognized Tenten. She was standing in front of Gaara, one hand resting on his left shoulder, while her other hand moved circularly over his chest. If Hinata didn't know any better, it would seem almost as if Tenten were flirtatiously caressing the red-head's chest. Of course, Hinata knew her friend wasn't that forward… but it certainly was an easily misinterpretable scene. (**4**) It also didn't help that Gaara appeared to be staring down at the kunoichi with a strange look of longing in his eyes, as he brought his face to her hair, noticeably inhaling her scent.

"I will take my leave now." Neji emotionlessly informed her, but Hinata could see the pain in his eyes.

"…" Hinata watched Neji's defeated form retreating back in the direction they had just come from. "This isn't good." She whispered to herself.

Turning back to the scene before her, Hinata couldn't help but wonder just exactly what was going on… She never thought Tenten and Gaara would get along so well; or that Neji would have reacted in that manner.

"Ino-san, I hope you know what you're doing."

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

**A/N**: oh the excitement… you cannot hate me for this "cliffy" because, I gave you all a nice long chapter this time… **XP**… and no worries, I will be addressing the "scene" first thing next chapter. (at least that's the plan anyway)… Hope you enjoyed! **Remember to REVIEW, please and thank you**. **XD**

FOOTNOTES:  
(**1**) Just want to make it clear here the "him" they're talking about (which we already know who… but just to amuse myself I'm not giving out the name yet… lol) is NOT Neji…  
(**2**) I questioned myself on whether to keep that paragraph or take it out… but then I figured, it would just seem wrong to say that Kiba was ungentlemanly enough to not come and pick her up… so I needed an explanation for that. Sorry to you NaruHina supporters… **XP **(though I can't apologize to the Sasuke supporters… I just can't stand the guy! But that one, I do promise to keep the bashing to a minimum…)  
(**3**) Well, I had it as :GASP: before because that was the only thing that would stand out on this other sight where I also post some of my stories... but yeah I didn't like it either (Jue... influence much?...lol)... so I decided I needed to spell out the sound... and omg, as luck would have it, I stumbled on a website that's like a key to all the manga sound effects (like DOKI... i knew that one's the sound of a heart beating excitedly XP)... well... "ha!" is the sound of a gasp... so... yeah, that wasn't a "HA!" Like she's mocking him, it's a gasp... Expect me to be using more manga-esque sound effects... **XP  
**(**4**) Misinterpretable is so not a real word, right?... but I'm sure you get what I'm saying.


	5. Strange

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: Know what? I think I was so concerned about whether I'd be able to convey Neji and Tenten's emotions, while never actually writing in their POV, that I kind of over did it... this fic had turned a bit more angsty then I had intended... but it's okay... I will not be leaving you all without the funny... plus... at least this angst piece, no one's going to end up dead... I promise!...

oh yeah, another thing... writing for Gaara doesn't seem to be getting any easier… mind you, I think that I am getting better (emphasis on the word THINK) … but it's not getting any easier… in fact, it seems to be getting harder… what's up with that? **XP**

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**STRANGE  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"I'm so sorry." The girl wiping his robes, again, apologized.

"Hn." Gaara did not understand why it was the kunoichi had suddenly become so flustered.

She had mentioned the excitement Lee expressed over the upcoming festival; having already possessed a desire to understand this concept, Gaara had asked the girl what exactly each of her teammates was looking forward to. She informed him that Lee, and that ridiculous sensei of theirs, were both eager to attempt all of the activities and games. Apparently they had set up a challenge to see which one would win the most prizes. With Lee, it did not surprise Gaara at all; that was, after all, his personality. As for their sensei… Gaara long ago established a firm notion that the man was a lunatic; though he did not dare put the thought to words, since he was not, as of yet, certain if the girl would react in a similar manner to that in which Lee had so angrily responded when the Kazekage had once expressed his opinion on the matter.

As far as herself, the girl had mentioned to Gaara that she did not particularly look forward to anything. She enjoyed the atmosphere, but, according to her, festivals were much more suited for children, who were experiencing the events for the first time; or for couples, who attended for the romantic ambiance. This concept seemed to fit in line with what Gaara himself had observed.

Before their arrival in Konoha, Temari had informed her brothers that she would not be spending the festivities with them; Kankuro had inquired whether she would instead be in the company of Shikamaru, which she had adamantly denied; however it was clear to Gaara that their brother's assumption was not entirely inaccurate. Similarly, earlier in the day Naruto had mentioned **his** excitement about the festival, which Kankuro, again, had correctly concluded was due in large part to Naruto looking forward to spending the event with a female kunoichi of his liking.

Remembering his earlier conversation with Naruto, Gaara had then asked the kunoichi whether _**she**_ were the one that Naruto had been alluding to. After she had denied the fact to him, Gaara had then inquired if it were perhaps the Hyuga, then, whom the girl was to attend the festivities with, at which point the brunette had turned slightly red, and clumsily spilt a pitched of ice tea on the unsuspecting red-head. Gaara had been so confused by the reaction that he neglected to block the liquid in time. Though he managed to divert the water with a small wall of sand he had been pulling up from the ground, Gaara had not entirely escaped from the moisture. It had mostly just been the top layer of his robes which had become wet, nonetheless it was bothersome, especially because he had then been caught off guard a second time, when the kunoichi jumped to his side and began pressing dry napkins to his chest, in an attempt to dry him off.

Gaara had assured her it was unnecessary, as he could easily remove the layer of clothing that had been moistened, but she had been insistent. In the end, he had decided not to protest, believing she would likely be just be as unyielding as Lee, and possibly attempt to annoy Gaara until he complied.

"It's just tea, so it shouldn't stain." The girl informed him.

She was standing at an inappropriately close proximity to Gaara, yet the kunoichi didn't seem to register the slight suggestiveness of their position, as she leaned into him; one hand resting on his shoulder with the rest of her arm pressed up against him, while the other hand moved in a seemly caressing motion across his upper torso. Gaara, for his part, had gotten accustomed to girls in Suna forcing their selves upon him in such, or perhaps even more provocative, a manner. As such, he chose merely to ignore the situation; though the piercing gazes directed at them, irritatingly dug into him, were making it difficult to disregard completely.

Knowing nothing could be done about the unwanted attention of prying eyes, Gaara closed his own eyes in reflective meditation. He still wanted to know what exactly he had done to end up in this situation. Before he had asked her about the festival, the kunoichi had been talking about something; what that had been exactly, Gaara couldn't remember, as he had scarcely been paying attention to her words. Instead, the intimidating red-head had been observing the girl's expression. He had always known her as a smiling, often overly cheerful, girl. Yet, as he watched her from across the table, Gaara noticed the smile on her face, this time, was strained. Her eyes denoted a hint of darkness that the Kazekage knew all too well.

It seemed strange, within her honey tinted orbs. It was sadness; a lonely sorrow that Gaara could easily identify with. Why she wore such an expression both intrigued and unnerved him. It was unsettling to see such defeat, on someone whom he had grown to regard as determined and fearless; something he had concluded long ago, from his occasional observations of her and Temari's spars.

"Hn?" Gaara opened his eyes; startled by the sudden train of thought his mind had begun to take.

Why was it that he even cared? It was not as if her happiness meant anything to him; for that matter, her life was of no actual concern to the young Kazekage. True, the kunoichi was one of the few people with whom Gaara might be considered to have somewhat of an affinity, but they could hardly be considered friends; acquaintances at most. In fact, were it not for her friendship with his sister, Gaara probably would never have taken notice of the girl at all. While he might have run into her on occasion because of her association with Lee, the chances of actually speaking with her or getting to know her were unlikely.

So then, why was it that it bothered him so much to see her that upset?

She was no one of significance to him. She was a girl; _**just**_ a girl.

Gaara had seen plenty of other girls upset; sometimes even as a result of something he had done, though not always on purpose. But never before, had it actually bothered him.

"Strange." Gaara quietly noted; though he quickly disregarded it as mere thoughts to distract him from the current position he found himself in.

"Huh?" The girl, who stood no more than a few inches away, looked up at him curiously. "Did you say something?"

"No." Gaara replied; closing his eyes once more, to indicate that that was all he would be saying.

"Okay." Her voice hinted at disbelief, but she nonetheless dropped the matter and continued on with what she had been doing before.

Gaara found himself suddenly very aware of just how close the girl was. As he stood there, his mind cleared of its random meanderings, he unexpectedly became conscious of a particular scent coming from the kunoichi.

It was an intoxicating aroma; both bitter and sweet at the same time. It was a strong scent. So strong, Gaara wondered how it was he had failed to notice it sooner. The scent was inviting; somewhat suffocating, but not necessarily in a bad way. There was also something unusual about the smell. He couldn't quite figure it out, but it seemed vaguely familiar. It had a refreshing and distinctive, spicy aroma with a hint of sweet and flowery notes to it.

A feeling, foggy, and buried within the deepest recesses of his being, slowly began to emerge; crawling up from a faint memory, long since forgotten. Leaning in to get a better smell, Gaara unexpectedly found his nose buried in the kunoichi's loose hair.

"…" The girl awkwardly stiffened; her hand no longer moving across his chest, as the implication of their position finally hit her. "Umm…"

"That scent." Unfazed, Gaara leaned back; once more standing erectly as he opened his eyes to observe the petite girl.

"…" A look of confusion tainted the girl's features; but it was better than her earlier distressed face. "Oh." She shook her thoughts clear. "It's a perfume I bought the last time I was in Suna. Temari took me to this shop she said your mother used to -" Abruptly, the kunoichi stopped, covering her mouth as if she hah said something she wished she could take back.

After a few moments, Gaara understood. Temari had most likely informed the girl of his relationship with their mother; or rather, the lack there of, since the woman who he was to have called his mother, had died giving birth to him.

"Hn." Gaara wasn't one to lament the past; he had already spent far too much time suffering on account of it.

What had happened happened; if Gaara wanted others to accept him as a changed man and look beyond _his_ past, he would have to be willing to let go of it himself.

Though the absence of his mother would likely forever remain a hole in his person, Gaara found no point in dwelling on something he had no power to change. As such, he didn't understand why people felt the need to tread lightly around the subject of his mother.

"It's Neroli." The girl continued. "When I picked it out, Temari mentioned it was a fragrance she wore…" by '_she_' Gaara understood that the girl was not referring to his sister. "But I didn't think that it would bother you… I had no idea you would remember."

"…" So that was it. The scent had been familiar to him because it was the scent his mother had worn.

Though he had never known her, a few of her belongs had survived to accompany him in his youth. It had been many years since he had looked upon any of moments. By now, the scent would have been very faint, if at all present, but he was certain, at one point, he had been familiar with the aroma.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure not to wear it this week." The girl apologetically smiled up at him.

"It is fine." He passively responded. "I am not bothered."

"Are you sure?" The kunoichi bit her lower lip nervously.

"I am." Gaara nodded. "It suits you." He added; though why, he was unsure.

"Thanks." She awkwardly replied.

"May we leave now?" Gaara looked out into the crowded streets, hoping to escape the piercing eyes of those around them.

"Ah… yeah." The brunette looked around uneasily; it seemed she too had noticed the many eyes on them. "Shall we take the scenic route?" She sheepishly smiled; indicating toward the trees a few meters ahead.

After settling the bill, which the girl instructed the server to place on the Hokage's account, the pair began walking in the direction of the forest. All the while, Gaara couldn't shake the feeling that something unusual was occurring. He was certain it wasn't the tea, or the food, the probing eyes, or even the perfume; but something just wasn't quite right.

It was strange…

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

**A/N**: To tell the truth, I hadn't expected this scene to be this big… It was a short little bit in my outline, that I thought I'd have at least one more scene in here… but once I finished it, it just seemed fitting to end it there (and I actually got a theme going to think up a title this time)… Anyway, I'll just save the Neji-angst scene for another chapter (actually I know where it'll fit perfectly)…  
So… what'd you think of the 'fluff'?...  
This fic is actually turning out to be so much longer than I had anticipated… I had imagined it would be like 3 chapters… (I was waaaaay off)… I already have the _**next 3**_ chapters outlined… and they're still building up… I don't think we're even close to the really juicy stuff yet.  
What can I say, I just seem to love torturing Neji (extending his suffering)…  
Speaking of which, I drew a "picking on Neji" fanart last night… just a little crack-ish-ness… (no doubt induced by my 15 hour school day with NO INTERNET yesterday)… if anyone's interested, the links on my profile. **XP**

oh, btw, the Neroli doesn't have any significance to it.. I just picked that scent because I needed to pick something... and Neroli happens to be MY scent (love the smell... though I tend to mix it was Jasmine and Rose)... that's all...


	6. NejiTen Forever

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: a bit shorter than usual, but still over 1000-words, which (to me) brings it out of the "drabble" category… anyway… a nice "funny" scene (at least at the end) to lighten the mood a little… because next chapter's angst… so… hope you enjoy this one! (I promise to get a little more "funny" soon) **XD**

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**NEJITEN FOREVER!  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"This isn't good." The blond kunoichi shook her head in dismay. "This isn't good."

"I don't see the problem." Naruto commented between mouthfuls of ramen. "Gaara's awesome." A noodle limply dangled out of the corner of his mouth.

"Don't speak with your mouth full." Sakura slapped the back of her boyfriend's head. "And anyway Ino," she turned to her friend, seated on her opposite side at the circular table. "Didn't you say it would be okay if she ended up falling for him?"

"Eh? Why wouldn't …" Naruto immediately stopped talking upon seeing the scornful look from the pink haired kunoichi, deciding instead to finish chewing what was in his mouth.

"Tch. Idiot" Kiba scoffed; knowing, like the other four who were there, that Naruto had failed to realize what was going on.

Ino suspected the idiot loud-mouth probably didn't even know about Neji and Tenten's relationship; or at least, the relationship she had been trying to help make a reality.

"Yeah I know." Ino begrudgingly replied; irritated that Sakura was using her own words against her. "I know I said that, but…" she sighed. "no, no, no, no, no" The blond kunoichi shook her head firmly. "It just HAS to be Neji! It has to, it has to, it has to!"

She was well aware that she was behaving very much like a tempestuous two year old, but Ino didn't care. Every bone in her body, every breath in her lungs, every fiber of her being told Ino that it just HAD to be Neji and Tenten; NOT _Gaara_ and Tenten.

It just didn't make sense!

"Well, they have been spending a lot of time together these last three days." Sakura reminded her.

"I heard they're not even going to the festival." Kiba looked up from his plate to put his two cents into the conversation. "Seems like they're running off each morning, to be alone."

"Like a secret date?" Naruto asked, from beside Kiba; before slurping down the rest of his bowl.

"Guess so." Kiba shrugged; turning his attention back to his food.

"Impossible!" Ino exclaimed. "No, no, no, no! It's not true." She wouldn't believe it! "For all we know, they're going off to train or something." The blond reasoned. "Yeah. That must be it. It would so be the Tenten thing to do."

"Yeah, but…" Sakura hesitated. "They've been seen leaving the village in their kimonos. There's no way they -"

"Well then there's some other explanation." Ino interrupted. "It's just a mission!"

It was just supposed to be a mission; a simple plan to get Neji jealous enough to confess his feelings for the bun-haired kunoichi. How had it all fallen apart? Not only were there rumors circulating that Tenten and Gaara were now a couple, but what's more Neji hadn't reacted at all the way Ino had expected him to!

She had chosen Gaara as the candidate because Ino figured he would be the only one that Neji wouldn't immediately kill; for political reason mostly. But she had still thought he would have gotten mad and done something about it; that he would have fought to keep Tenten by his side. Instead, he did nothing. No, not nothing; more like…

The best way the blond could describe the Hyuga's reaction to the whole thing, was to say that he… broke…

It was that simple; and that terrifying.

Hyuga Neji was a broken man.

There had never been very much emotion in the stoic genius to begin with, but to have him completely shut down was beyond comprehension. Never in her wildest imagination, would Ino have suspected that Neji would have taken this all so hard. It was slowing beginning to eat away at Ino's conscious; consuming her with guilt, knowing **she** was responsible for the Hyuga's current state of being.

According to Hinata, after he saw Tenten with Gaara, the prodigy had looked distressed, but then had simply turned and walked home. When she saw him later, Hinata reported that he seemed his usual self, only stiffer. And it was true; the days after the set-up, Ino had run into Neji a few times, usually while he was on his way to train. He had seemed the same.

And he _**was**_ the same; only… he wasn't.

The small warmth, the slight sparkle, the tiny glimmer of life that had lived within the Hyuga had apparently shriveled up and died that night. Now all that was left was a blank faced shell. He was a walking stone wall; training in isolation from dawn 'til dusk. It was almost as if he was training to numb himself completely; and it seemed to be working.

Before, when he used to train endlessly; sticking to an over zealous routine of sparing and exercise… even then, there had been some color to him; something that animated his expressionless face; though it maybe had gone unnoticed until now that it was no longer present.

"Ahhhh… This is all my fault!" Ino mournfully cried out; she would never forgive herself if her interference resulted in some kind of tragedy. Though to her, Tenten without Neji was already tragedy enough.

"Ino-san." Hinata cast her friend a sympathetic look from across the table. "You shouldn't blame yourself."

"That's right." Sakura nodded. "We all played our part in this."

"Not me." Naruto began protesting; but quickly recanted, sinking down in his chair upon meeting Sakura's warning glare.

"Idiot." Kiba scoffed again. "In any case, doesn't this whole thing kind of seem fast though? It's only been three days; maybe you're jumping to conclusions too quickly." (1)

"Excuse me." The silent Root operative sitting next to Ino finally spoke up. "I would like to join this conversation."

"How many time's do I have to tell you Sai," Naruto yelled at the boy across from him. "You don't need permission to talk, you just talk."

"Just let the boy talk already." Ino barked back; if it were up to her, Naruto _**would**_ need to ask for permission to talk, not that she'd ever give it.

"Thank you." Sai politely nodded; forgetting with the pleasantries of a smile, as everyone already knew his smiles were fake. "I find it unusual that Tsunade-sama assigned such a mission to a non-ANBU ninja." The awkward ANBU observed.

"Hey! That's a good point Sai." Naruto feverishly nodded. "I wonder why granny-Tsunade picked Tenten."

"You think maybe they were already secretly dating?" Kiba turned questioningly toward his right, were Naruto had just begun picking at Sakura's untouched plate of food.

"Stop that." Sakura slapped his hand away.

"But you only ever eat the salad." Naruto complained; still feeling quite hungry.

"Fine." Sakura sighed, handing over her main dish.

"So you think when Tenten went to visit Suna -" Naruto continued on with Kiba's train of thought.

"Agh." Ino cringed. "Sakura's right, stop talking with your mouth full Naruto!"

"Gomen." Naruto apologized; shutting his mouth as he continued to chew.

"That's one theory to consider though." Kiba continued. "What if Tenten and Gaara were already dating?"

"Well she does visit Suna a lot." Sakura pointed out; everyone fell silent, apparently beginning to contemplate the possibility that this fact had escaped them.

Ino thought it over. She understood why it made senses to the rest, since they still didn't know Sakura and her had persuaded Tsunade to assign the mission to the bun-haired kunoichi. But absent that piece of the argument, there really wasn't much ease to suggest that Tenten and Gaara had already had a relationship prior to that day. It wasn't even the fact that it would completely throw off Ino's inner cupid-sense, about Tenten having feelings for Neji, and visa-versa; it made no senses as to why Tenten had been acting so depressed the last few weeks. In fact, if it in fact Tenten and Gaara were dating, then the opposite would have been true; Tenten would have been exceptionally happy the weeks and days leading up to the Kazekage's arrival. What's more, Ino had asked Temari whether Gaara was dating anyone, and Temari had informed her that not only was he _**not**_ dating anyone, but that his single status had actually been creating a problem for him in back in Suna.

"That's not it." Ino shook her head slowly. She could feel a tension migraine rapidly approaching.

"Just face it Ino." Sakura sighed heavily; clearly she was no more willing to face it then Ino was. "Whatever it is, there's obviously something going on there. Two people don't just run off together away from a festival, unless they want to be alone."

"I refuse to accept that" Ino slammed her fist to the table; standing to face them in the process. "You're with me too, right Hinata?" she turned to the blue-haired girl sitting on the other side of her date. (**2**)

"Ano…" The shy heiress looked down nervously at her jittery fingers. "I hate to see Neji-nii-san suffering… but…" she hesitated. "Tenten-san is also my friend, and if she's happy…"

"No…" Ino desolately cried out, as she let herself slump back down into her chair. "Doesn't anyone else believe in Neji and Tenten, like I do?" The blond pleadingly searched around the table for any sign of support; but failed to find it. It was true, that ultimately Tenten's happiness was what matter, but what about Neji's happiness? "How could she be happy without Neji?" Ino thought out-loud. "It's fate. They're meant for each other. I'm as sure of it as I am that…" she tried to think of something, but there was nothing she believed in more than Neji and Tenten. "As sure as that…"

"About as sure as that Sai's actually straight." Naruto whispered to the boy sitting next to him.

"Ha-ha." Kiba chuckled at the comment. "If that's true, then poor Neji's already lost." The Inuzuka whispered back as the two quietly laughed on their own; the rest of their group unaware of what the two seemed to find so funny.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

**A/N**: I was so not going to end this here… especially because the next sense I image will be pretty short. But the tone between the two scenes is so drastically different, that I don't think they belong together… plus my class is going to start in 30 minutes… I figured I'd post now and then pay attention (waiting for all you people's lovely reviews to ease me through the three hours of Professional Responsibility Boredom…)

The Next chapter will hopefully be out shortly; probably later tonight or early tomorrow… I'm going to try and see if I can extend it a little more then what I've got so far… Don't want it being too short…btw, THE ONE is over 1500 (1665 to be exact), so no complaining it's too short… At least give me a little credit for updating so fast XP.

_Sorry, don't mean to nag… it's just, the whole "too short" review is a bit of a pet peeve of mine… __**XP**_(just to clarify, I mean the "this chapter was too short" reviews, not when someone leaves a short review... i don't mind those all... any review is always nice XD)**  
**

FOOTNOTES:  
(**1**) Remember, I mentioned Kiba matured… too bad Naruto did not. Oh, and yes, I realize I'm making Sakura kind of have Naruto very whipped, but it's funnier that way **XP  
**(2) Sai… just to draw it out for all of you… it's a circular table with 6 chairs… Going around clockwise, it's Ino, Sai, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, and Sakura…. Or wait… maybe it was the other way around… Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Sai. Yeah it's the second one… but it's okay if anyone imagined the first one, really there's only ONE word ( "Kiba turned questioningly toward his **right**" ) that actually indicates which direction the seating went.


	7. Melodramatic Summer

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: Tried to capture Lee's voice here… I think I did okay… remember, this is the "youthful" yet "insightful" Lee we're talking about.

WARNING: Angst ( but it's beautiful... :whimpers: )

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**MELODRAMATIC SUMMER  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

The beginning of summer is supposed to be a time of celebration. Spring heralds new life and blossoming romance; allowing summer to peacefully enjoy the fruits of those new beginnings. Summer means a break from the usual; an escape from the mundane.

It is a carefree, joyful time of year. Children enjoy the extra long days of play; the warmth of the summer sun and the youthfulness of feeling free. Adults enjoy the peacefulness of the season; and the long lazy days it promises. Even in the shinobi world, where peace and lazy-days are an ever illusive dream, summer is a time of year when things slow down enough that a ninja can enjoy a little time of leisure.

It is supposed to be a happy time; a time of pleasant memories, and dreams becoming reality. Summer is when the world is practically beaming in happiness, that it almost feels like it is smiling. It is supposed to be… but not _**this**_ summer.

This summer, was different.

Only three days into the season, and already it was unlike any other summer Lee had ever experienced in the entirety of his 19 years of life. (**1**)(**2**)

After his discussion with Neji, the day before the festival, Lee had felt inside himself, that something big was about to occur. He had hoped it meant that his advice to the prodigy might have actually broken through his rival's thick veil of stubbornness, and that maybe Neji would finally accept his true feelings for the precious flower of their team.

Lee had never expected what came next…

"Poor Neji-kun." Lee gazed skyward as he remembered the events leading up to this moment.

He had doubled back after he had left Neji in the clearing. Just as Lee expected, Neji had still been sitting in the same position; a serious look on his face, as if the prodigy were taking the matter they had discussed into deep consideration. Later that evening, Lee had gone to the Hyuga compound to see if Neji would join him in welcoming the summer festival. Really, that had been the excuse Lee had come up with to try and see if he could get his teammates to eat dinner with him, before he would oh so subtly make up a reason to return to his home, leaving Neji and Tenten alone together.

However, his plan had sadly not been meant to be.

Upon arriving at the Hyuga compound, Lee had been informed by Neji's young cousin, Hanabi, that she had seen Neji and Hinata leaving in the direction of the village. Hanabi further disclosed that Neji had been dressed in elegant attire, and that, as far as she knew, he was not going to be joining Hinata and Kiba on their youthful outing that evening. Lee had been very pleased to hear that, believing that it could only mean Neji had dressed up in hopes of seeing the flower of their team. It delighted Lee greatly to think that his best friend and rival had taken his words to heart and finally decided to profess his undying love for their beloved Tenten.

Though usually not the nosy type, Lee had been unable to quell his peeked curiosity. For far too long, he had eagerly anticipating the blossoming love between his two best friends; thus, he could not resist running after Neji to see the initial blossoming of their affection.

Oh how it had broken his poor little heart to witness Neji's spirit crushed at the sight of their beloved teammate in the arms of another man. And not just _**any**_ other man; but a man, no _**the only**_ man, that Neji could not possibly confront. Neji had been used to intimidating other males who would show an interest in their precious flower; but for once, he had found himself faced with a man who it was not only _**impossible**_ to intimidate, but whom Neji could not even _**attempt**_ to intimidate; lest it would be consider an act of war or an act of treason, or at the very least, an affront to the Konoha-Suna alliance.

It probably hit the prodigy harder, knowing that Gaara had been thinking of their precious flower only hours earlier, when they had come upon the Kazekage as he was walking to his temporary residence with Kankuro and Naruto.

At the time, Lee had not thought much of the fact that Gaara had uttered Tenten's name; though it had surprised him that Gaara would remember the kunoichi's name, as he had always before only referred to her as the "bun-haired girl." (**3**) It was no secret to Lee that Gaara had little desire to remember other people's names; it had taken all of Lee's efforts just to get the red-head to remember _**his**_ name. To think that Gaara would have taken notice of Tenten, and to remember her name… Lee was unsure what to think. He could not image how that had come about; what's more, Lee was no longer certain of how the kunoichi felt. He had always been certain that it was Neji whom Tenten had loved; but seeing her with Gaara… Lee did not feel he knew anything any longer.

In truth, if he had not been there at that time, Lee would not have believed it himself. Whispers about the couple had immediately begun to circulate the following morning; many casting doubt on whether perhaps the pair was romantically involved. He had wanted to ask one of them himself, but in the subsequent days, it had become impossible for Lee to find either of them; according to the rumors, they would sneak off in the early morning hours, to be private on their own.

This just further ignited the questions of whether they were in fact dating.

"Gai-sensei…" Lee whispered to himself; wishing his mentor was not as busy with his festival duties as he was, so that he could give the young shinobi some sound advice. "What will become of your unfortunate Neji-kun?"

Hiding behind a large tree, Lee watched as his devastated teammate sent yet another training post shattering into a million little pieces.

That was how it had been since then. Though outwardly Neji appeared to be his usual ice-cold self, on the inside, Lee could see the tormenting anguish the white-eyed prodigy was suffering through.

Each morning, Neji would wake up early, rushing to the clearing to train. But it really wasn't training. No; he wasn't working to improve himself, Neji was working to ride himself.

Of what?

It seemed to Lee that Neji was attempting to rid himself of… himself. Of the love he felt, of the pain he suffered, of the loss he had earned. It was as if he were trying to erase what he felt; trying to train away his love for the kunoichi.

Trying to stop loving her… To not love her.

Neji was a proud man; but he was a man nonetheless. Even with his many years of practice; with his life of discipline; even being the expert that he was at hiding his true self, Lee was certain that even Neji could not continue on in that manner for very long.

Finally, on the third day it happened. Neji's icey façade at last crumbled. The stone wall he had become; devoid of emotion, in the end, came crashing down. He had been broken, but the pieces had not shattered…

Until now…

"Why?" The devastated Hyuga fell to his knees; his whispered cry carrying the weight of his heart, as chilling tears slowly streamed down his anguished face.

He wasn't sobbing, or whimpering, or gasping for breath like one does when the pain so consumes them that they become overwhelmed and the emotions can not help but to come bursting out. No; Neji's tears were different. They were silent; like him. They were furious, but at the same time, they were seeped in a feeling of hopelessness and longing.

Lee had said he would be happy for Tenten if she found a prince who would love her the way that she deserved to be loved; a man who would be unafraid to tell her how much he loved her.

He had said that; but he had not believed it would come to that. He had thought that Neji was that one and only prince; and this confirmed it.

Lee knew from the start that Neji had loved her; but he never imaged that his friend's love for the girl was so intense that he would lose himself in the emotion of loving her so deeply that it hurt him to not love her.

It pained Lee to see Neji suffer so profoundly, but there was nothing he could do. It appeared that Neji had lost his opportunity, and now he was regretting it.

But Lee… he refused to accept this was it. Somehow, he was certain that Neji would find a way; that in the end, love had to triumph over it all; it just had to…

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

**A/N**: For once… I have nothing to say…

FOOTNOTES:

(**1**) Summer started on June 21st (for those of us on the Northern Hemisphere), so it's actually been 5… but I wanted to timing in this story to coincide around the start of summer and the start of the festival… no particular reason… just felt like it.  
(**2**) Well, I'm doing my math… if I said piece began 5 years ago… and Gaara became Kazekage 4 years ago… So if the chunnin exams were when the rookie 9 (who are Gaara's age) were 12-13, I'm roughly estimating that Gaara became Kazekage at age 14, so he's 18 now… so team Gai is 19. (Anyone think my math is wrong?... I'm a law student, we don't do math… so I don't mind being corrected… lol)  
(**3**) "bun-haired girl"… I was going to make it "panda girl" but then I needed more explanation to it, so I just left it as "bun-haired girl"… but I might have him call her "panda girl" later on…lol…


	8. Understanding

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: Finally at the festival… the beginning of the end. (Not really though, I see this story going on for quite a few more chapters)  
WARNING: Lots of other (non-NejiTen/GaaTen) pairings in this chapter… sorry…

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**UNDERSTANDING  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

Gaara watched as the kunoichi playfully swayed her bare feet back and forth inside the clear water below her. Though she had not said anything, Gaara could tell the girl was beginning to feel restless.

They had first come upon the secluded river bank on the night the Hokage had first assigned her to be his escort. Since then, every morning for the past three days, the pair had made their way to the stream to pass the time; away from prying eyes.

For Gaara, the reason was that he wanted to get away from the counsel members; they had recently begun a new campaign to further push their political agenda upon him. He had expected it to occur sooner then the deadline they had set, but Gaara had hoped to at least have until the end of the festival. Regardless, it did not surprise the Kazekage much that they had been unable to restrain their desire to meddle in his affairs. What did surprise Gaara was that counsel members who had often been in support of him, had also taken to discussing the matter with the red-head. Even Kankuro had been talking about it more; asking some rather unusual questions in the process.

Though it appeared he had less time then previously anticipated, Gaara did not desire to listen to what they had to say. It was not something in which he had a choice; as a result, Gaara preferred not think about it. In reaction, he had asked the kunoichi, on the first day of the festival, if it were possible for them to avoid the crowds. The girl had kindly agreed to his request, without ever even asking for an explanation.

That was one of the many things he had learned about the small brunette during the three days they had spent together. She understood, without questions or explanations; she accepted his request, understanding and respecting his desire to speak not further on the matter. It was a new experience for the red-head; he was not accustomed to such benevolent acceptance.

"He-he." The kunoichi's smiling face stared back at him; quietly observing the Kazekage from a distance.

"…" Gaara returned the girl's amused gaze with a questioning expression.

"You just made a really funny face." She explained; her head affably tilted sideways as she silently gauged his reaction.

"Hn." Gaara straighten his posture; unsure of how to respond.

In the short time they had spent together, Gaara had discovered how truly unique the girl was. Unlike his sister, who was prone to sudden bursts of rage; or any of the females in Suna, whom were often too preoccupied with screaming hysterically (though why, he had yet to comprehend), Tenten was… well, Gaara was not quite sure what she was, but there was something about her… something that made her different; something refreshing.

"You're doing it again." She stated; a soft pleasant-sounding laughter escaped her smiling lips.

"Hn." Gaara sighed. "Is there a precise reason for your interest in my expression?"

"Huh?" A startled look subtly crossed her features. "Oh, no reason." The girl shook her head gently. "Just amusing myself."

Gaara began feeling uneasy; it was on account of him, after all, that she had chosen to forego participating in the festival. Though she said nothing, he could tell she had become quite bored. "Perhaps for today, we can return to the village earlier." He suggested.

"…" A delicate smile emerged on the kunoichi's face. "That's okay. I don't mind spending the day here."

Somehow, it did not surprise Gaara that she had replied in such a manner. He understood that she was being considerate of him; not wanting to place him in an uncomfortable position; though, to his knowledge, she did not why it was he wanted to remain away from the village in the first place. "That will not be necessary." Gaara assured the girl. "As Kazekage, it would be advisable that I make some appearance during the festivities."

Though he had only been obliged to participate during the opening and closing ceremonies, as well as the tournament that was to be held on the final day of the festival, Gaara reasoned that perhaps it would also be a good idea to make a few appearances throughout the week. For the most part, he and the girl had stayed away from the village until after night fall; usually only long enough to have dinner, before returning to their respective quarters; keeping their presence in the village to a minimum.

What harm could there be in attending the festival for one day? The kunoichi had already done enough for him; the least Gaara could do was to put up with a few hours of noisy crowds and irritating counsel members. And with any luck, Gaara might actually come to finally understand why it was others seemed so enthusiastic about attending such events.

"I appreciate the offer," A grateful smile brightened the kunoichi's face. "But you shouldn't force yourself to do something you don't want to do."

"Hn." Gaara grunted; restraining the smirk threatening to surface, at the irony of the statement.

If only she knew just how appropriate that remark was to his current situation. However, it was not something Gaara had any control over; _**that**_ was not a matter of choice. On the other hand, _**this**_ was; at the very least, it was a something he could decide on freely.

"I also have some interest in experiencing what it is to attend a festival." He replied.

"What?" The kunoichi looked at him incredulously. "Wait…" The brow of her forehead tightened; furrowing in confusion. "You've never been to a festival?" She asked slowly.

"…" Gaara slowly shook his head in response.

"You can't be serious." The puzzled look on the kunoichi's face remained as she spoke. "If I'd know… That isn't why… You've never..." Her thoughts were rambled; tone changing with each incomplete statement she made. Her remarks made no sense; nonetheless, he comprehended what she was attempting to say, and once more, appreciated her understanding nature. (**1**)

"Okay" The kunoichi determinedly arose to her feet; walking over toward the intimidating red-head. "I'll try to keep the crowds away, and I'll make sure we avoid anything that involves flashing lights or irritating conditions, but we're definitely going now." She made a swift move for his hand; taking a hold of it before Gaara could even think to protest. "Let's go." At once, the petite girl began pulling him in the direction of the village; a look of determination fiercely etched upon her face.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Just give it up Ino." Sakura tried pleading with her friend, as the group of six walked through the festival streets.

"Think about it," Kiba chimed in. "If everyone's all interested in what's going on between Gaara and Tenten, don't you think someone would know by now where they've been sneaking off to?"

Of course Ino realized this. But that wasn't what she was doing anyway; she wasn't looking for _**them**_.

"Kiba's got a point." Sakura supportively asserted. "You're not going to find them." She argued, as Ino continued walking on further ahead of them; leaving the three boys lagging behind as Sakura and Hinata hurried alone to catch up and reason with the blond kunoichi.

"Couldn't you sniff her out?" Naruto whispered at the man walking beside him.

"Yeah… but what's that really going to do?" Kiba whispered back; watching as the two other girls tried rationalizing with the blond kunoichi. "Plus if they don't want to be found, do we honestly have a right to interfere?" He scoffed. "It's just going to end up making matters worst; best to just stay out of it."

"…" Naruto stared oddly at the man walking beside him; clearly he did not believe that he was looking upon the same guy he had called his friend for so many years.

"What?" Kiba glared questioningly at the blond shinobi.

"When'd you get so…" Naruto made a face.

"Womanly." Sai cut in; finishing Naruto's sentence for him.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded.

"Tsk." Kiba rolled his eyes; choosing to ignore their rude comment.

"Perhaps being raised in a female household has provided Kiba-san with an understanding of the female mentality." Sai offered.

"Listen, you." The Inuzuka heatedly stepped in front of the mid-drift wearing boy; he didn't particularly like it when people questioned the way he was raised; after all, his mother the best she could to raise him, even without a male presence. "First off, I wouldn't be talking if I were you." He threatening sneer at the unfazed ANBU. "And secondly," he turned to Naruto. "It's called growing up. Maybe you should give it a try."

"Ha-ha." Naruto snickered; watching Kiba's retreating back, as the Inuzuka ran to catch up with the girls. "He just called you gay."

"And you, an immature idiot." Sai unemotionally countered.

"WHAT?" (**2**)

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Pink.

Pink and sticky.

Gaara unblinkingly observed the cone of wool-like substance that the girl had handed him. It was pink and inflated; sugar, she had informed him. It smelled of no particular aroma; though the machine in which they had watch the thing being made had smelled potently of sweet confectioneries. It was soft to the touch; though having left the protection of the machine, it had slowly begun to crystallize and harden.

"You eat it." The girl stated; watching as the Kazekage wearily looked upon the pink cloud in his hand with a mixture of distrust and curiosity. "Its cotton candy; a festival treat." She insisted.

"A sweet?" Gaara questioned.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"I am not partial to sweets." He moved the offending sweet toward the kunoichi.

"You agreed to try new things." The girl pushed the pink substance back at him.

"Hn." The red-head wearily glared at the sugary cloud; carefully attempting to pull a piece of the fluff off, in order to sample it. He had yet to realize the entire confection was wrapped together, making it difficult to simply cut off a section without having the rest unravel along with it.

"Here." The kunoichi expertly snatched a chunk off the side, twisting it to tear at it, before bringing it directly up to his lips.

"…" For a moment, he stared at the offering; unaware as to the fact that the girl was attempting to feed him the piece of candy.

"Aaaah." She opened her mouth widely, indicating to Gaara that he should do the same.

"…" He hesitantly obliged; parting his lips wide enough for the girl to push the pink matter into his mouth.

A soft feeling overcame the young Kazekage. However, it was not the cottony substance which gave him that feeling. The softness he felt was not situated within his mouth; it was surrounding him. A warm feeling of peace muddled his senses. There was a fluttering in his core that he could not explain; as the kunoichi's retreating fingers smoothly slide out from him mouth. For an instance, they caressed the tip of his tongue, leaving him with the salty taste of her flesh; contrasting the sweetness of the candy she had left behind.

"Good right?" A brightly beaming smile covered her face, as she looked at him with a warm and encouraging expression.

"Hai." Gaara nodded; wondering what exactly he had just been feeling.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Ino-san." Hinata softly called out to the panicked girl speedily walking ahead of their group.

The shy Hyuga was concerned that about how strongly her friend had taken the whole Neji, Tenten, Gaara situation. "It's not good for you to worry so much." She timidly advised.

"I agree." Kiba nodded from beside his girlfriend. "Plus, you're making Hinata worry, and I don't appreciate that. So just stop it already." He reprimanded; though with no actual malice to his tone.

"They're right Ino." Sakura agreed. "Over-stressing can be detrimental to your health. Besides, we're not going to find Gaara and Tenten at the festival."

"I'm not looking for them." Ino finally replied.

"Then who are you looking for?" Naruto asked; as the meddling kunoichi scanned the surrounding streets.

"I'm looking for…" Ino paused. "There they are!" she exclaimed, before rushing off in the direction she had pointed to.

"What? Is it Neji?" Naruto looked around confused. "Is that who she was looking for?"

"Ano." Hinata sullenly looked down at her hands. "Neji-nii-san is not attending the festival."

"Man." Kiba wrapped a reassuring arm around the blue-haired kunoichi. "Never thought I'd say this… but I actually feel sorry for the poor guy."

"Eh?" Sakura turned toward the couple. "Weren't you the one saying we were all just jumping to conclusions, a little while ago?"

"Yeah, but still…" Kiba sighed heavily. "Even if it's not true… just thinking that the girl you love might be in love with another guy, and that you've lost your chance… it's not a good feeling."

"Kiba-kun." (**3**)

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

**A/N**: I was going to keep writing… but these scenes seemed to have an over all theme (captured perfectly by the title of this chapter if I do say so myself)… so I decided to cut it off right here (plus it's nearing 2:30 am and I want to go to sleep)… Next chapter (which I'll try to write Sunday; or hey, maybe even tomorrow… if I'm not too tired after the b-day celebrations for my brother and best friend)… coming up is… a lot of answers… We'll continue at the festival (most likely)… and then we'll finally be getting to the real excitement… lol… can't wait! **XP **_(I swear, after a certain point, my stories stop belong to me, and just seem to take on a life and direction of their own choosing)_.

FOOTNOTES:  
(**1**) It's not important if that made no sense to you (not for the story that is)… but in case it nags at anyone (cos it totally would for me) the unfinished sentences would be "If I had known, I wouldn't have agreed to stay away." "That isn't why you didn't want to go, is it?" and "You've never been to a festival?" Basically it's just to show that Tenten never asked Gaara why he didn't want to go, something which was mentioned earlier in this chapter; and that Gaara appreciates that she understands without questioning him.  
(**2**) Just letting you know, that last quote was Naruto. And I have no idea whose POV that was in… I think Ino's at first, and then Kiba's at the end... (Kiba's a voice I had not been using yet... so far I've been using Gaara, Ino, Lee, and Hinata...)  
(**3**) Of course we all know who said that… and what Kiba meant… right? (Hint: Hinata… and Hinata's childhood crush)... sorry to you non-KibaHina fans... but there is a reason why I decided to put the side pairings in after all.. sorry...


	9. Expression

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: Apologies on the "snippet"-style scenes… but it was necessary… (though I can't much excuse the awkwardness of this piece… eh… what can I say, I was little off my game style-wise, but the story's fun **XP**)… Again, WARNING on the other pairings… but at long last we have the scene we've all been waiting for (sort of)… please keep your tomatoes to yourselves… I just got my bedroom clean; don't need any produce thrown at me at the end of this chapter (it would stain my carpet when I get back to my room)… **XP … Enjoy! **And, as always…

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_** EXPRESSION  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

Just as he had expected, the streets were crowded; and they were loud. But all that Gaara could hear was the laughter of the girl standing in front of him.

"Looks like Lee's been here." She smiled in amusement.

"…" Gaara gazed at her questioningly; unsure as to why she would come to such a conclusion, until she indicated for him to look down.

Turning his eyes to where the kunoichi had gestured, the Kazekage noticed a pile of broken paper spoons, much like the one he had just been handing moments earlier.

"He's never been very good at this game." The kunoichi explained.

Looking at the spoon in his hand, Gaara wondered exactly what it was he was meant to do with it. They had tried out a number of food stands; some possessing well tasting goods, others not so much. Eventually they had become too full to continue eating, and the girl suggested attempting some of the various games that had been set up for the amusement of the festival attendees.

They had wandered through various game; most of which Gaara had never seen before. Following her instructions on how to properly perform each activity, Gaara had found himself winning almost every single time. To his surprise, the aloof red-head was actually finding the games rather enjoyable.

The one were they currently stood, according to the kunoichi, was said to be the most popular one. In fact, Gaara had noticed several booths resembling the green colored stall currently standing in front of. As expected, she had picked the least crowded one; considering the observation that Lee had last been there, Gaara wondered if perhaps that had something to do with it.

"He gets really enthusiastic, and spends hours trying to catch the goldfish." The girl shook her head gleefully.

"I am to catch it with this?" Gaara wondered aloud; pulling the paper spoon in front of his face as he asked.

"Yeah." She nodded. "What you do," kneeling down, the kunoichi began to explain; "is, gently slide the spoon under the goldfish you want to try and catch, then slowly scoop it up before the fish even knows what's happening." As she finished explaining, the petite brunette lifted the small spoon up; placing the fish into the container of water she had been holding in her other hand. "Remember to focus on just one fish. That's usually Lee's biggest mistake; he always just tries to grab whichever is closest, instead of carefully selecting one and sticking to it."

"Hn." Gaara nodded; that did seem fitting with Lee's personality. Kneeling down beside the kunoichi, the Kazekage took the small water bowl she offered; following her advice, he picked a brightly colored fish, and began targeting it.

"You did it!" The girl excitedly exclaimed when Gaara pulled out the tiny animal towards his bowl of water. "That's really good; most people break the spoon on their first try."

"Now what?" Gaara looked up at the girl questioningly.

He had noticed, after she had caught her fish, that it had been placed in a clear plastic bag and handed to her; similarly the elderly man attending the booth, had taken the red-head's bowl and poured out the contents into a clear bag. But what exactly were they supposed to do with the creature now? It was much too small to be eaten, and he couldn't think of any other thing to do with a fish; so then, what had been the purpose in capturing it?

"Now?" The girl looked at him curiously. "Well… I guess we should name them." She offered.

"Name?" That really didn't make any sense to him at all.

"Well sure," she shrugged. "Don't pets usually need names?"

"Pet?" Gaara had heard the term before; used in reference to domesticated animals kept for companionship or amusement, but he had never had one before. Furthermore, since he had never had much use for other's names, Gaara was unfamiliar with how one went about assigning a name to something. "How?"

"Um…" Her mouth creased to the side, as her eyes narrowed in concentration. "Lets see... I'll name mine…. Sunny." The girl smiled proudly. "You just have to pick something that the fish reminds you of." She instructed, upon seeing the still confused look on the boys face.

"…" Thinking it over, Gaara reasoned the girl had picked the name for her fish because it was yellow, which had made her think of the sun; therefore, all he had to do was pick something based on what his fish looked like. It seemed simple enough.

Carefully examining the small creature in his bag, Gaara noted that its coloring was much deeper than that of the kunoichi's. It wasn't a gold color, as the name of the animal would suggest; it was more orange. "Like Naruto." He considered, out loud.

"eh?" The girl leaned in to look at the fish. "Yeah, you're right." She nodded cheerfully. "It's bright orange, just like Naruto." The giggling laughter once more captivated his attention.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Ah-choo!" Naruto shook his head; rubbing his nose after sneezing. (**1**)

"Hey! Maybe they're talking about you then." Kiba teased the blond loudmouth as the four boys watched their dates quietly whispering as the girls walked a short distance ahead of them.

"Troublesome." Their new arrival heavily sighed.

"Sorry about this Shikamaru." Kiba knowingly smirked. "Didn't mean to interrupt your date."

"Tch." The lazy shinobi scoffed; he was much too intelligent to think that denying anything would serve a purpose, just the same, he wasn't about it admit it either.

"So I take it things are finally heating up between you and Temari-san?" The Inuzuka mockingly grinned.

Oh how he wished he could be laying on some nice grassy hillside at that moment, instead of surrounded by a bunch of idiots who seemed to have nothing better to do with their time then worry about other people's love lives; why couldn't they just let others be? Especially his interfering, busy-body kunoichi teammate…

"…" Shikamaru crossed his arms in front of him as he continued walking.

From the start, Shikamaru had known it would have to be him who made the first move; not because Temari was shy or insecure, but rather because she was too proud; too proud, and too stubborn. But then again, the same could be said about Shikamaru. '_Well, the too stubborn part, not so much the too proud part_.'

Shikamaru was too stubborn to accept, but he had realized it long ago. He knew exactly how he felt about the kunoichi; and he hated it! She was loud, overbearing, argumentative, opinionated, quick-tempered, rude, demanding…; in other short, just plain difficult. But Kami-sama save him... he loved the troublesome woman.

It was true; his relationship with the sand kunoichi (if it could even be called that), had never been typical. They were constantly bickering; purposely trying to make the other angry. But in reality, it was no great secret that they each harbored deep feelings for the other. And just when the lazy genius had finally decided to do something about it, his troublesome teammate and the rest of these idiots, decided to interrupt; that was just his luck…

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about your situation with Hiashi-sama and the elders, rather then worrying about other people's affairs?" Shikamaru admonished.

It wasn't typical of the apathetic ninja to be so harsh; but it wasn't every day he could build up the courage to finally confess to the sand kunoichi; and it frustrated him that they had gotten in his way.

"Yeah whatever." Kiba scowled. "Love aint ever easy is it?" The unruly shinobi sighed heavily after a short pause.

"Tch. Troublesome." No one ever said it would be; unfortunately, from what Shikamaru could tell, as he watched the girls secretly plotting, it seemed like no one in their group of friends was any good at escaping that torment.

"I sure do feel sorry for Neji though." Kiba exhale noisily.

"I wouldn't worry about it." An unexpected blond opined. "When you love someone for that long, you don't just give up without a fight."

"…" The two other shinobi stopped dead in their tracks; stunned at their usually dense blond friend's insightful remark; while their other silent companion impassively continued walking alongside Naruto.

"Dude, are you feeling okay?" Kiba abruptly smacked the back of his hand against Naruto's forehead, after catching up with him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" (**2**)

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Neji-kun! Neji-kun! We should patron this one next!" Lee excitedly bounced up and down as the two teammates stood in front of a face painting booth.

"Absolutely not." Neji heatedly replied, before apprehensively taking a few steps away from the stall.

"But it would be in the youthful spirit of the celebration!" Lee encouragingly submitted; observing the many young children stepping out of the booth with colorful designs on their faces.

"No." Neji firmly repeated.

"But Neji-kun…" Lee whined. "I am certain that a painted face will surely lift a heavy heart." He pointed at the children. "See how happy everyone is."

"No." Neji clenched his teeth angrily.

Lee had intended to bring Neji to the festival to get his mind off of Tenten; hoping that the depressed Hyuga could be cheered up. Unfortunately that did not seem to be occurring. However, even though Neji did not appear any happier than before, he was at least distracted enough to momentarily forget his sorrows. This was enough to make Lee happy; even if it was at the expense of angering the prodigy.

"Please Neji?" Lee carefully approached his friend.

"No." Neji growled.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Hn." Gaara observed the small stand in front of him.

The game inside, appeared to be a number of glass bottles placed closely together. From what the Kazekage could tell, the participants were attempting to toss a small circular plastic ring around the neck of the bottles. It gave the impression of being a simple enough task; but from what he could see, it looked as if that all the contestants were having a difficult time accomplishing such a challenge.

"We should definitely get a festival mask." The distant voice of the kunoichi resounded in Gaara's ear, as he continued observing the Ring Toss game. "It's a little corny, especially since they all look kind of like ANBU masks, but it's not really a true festival experience unless you get one."

She continued speaking, but Gaara wasn't paying much attention, having spotted something else in the Ring Toss that caught his eye. Without giving it much thought, he walked over to the small booth; deciding to try his hand at the game.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"I don't see how any of that is your business Ino." Shikamaru unenthusiastically groaned.

"Oh shut up Shikamaru." She didn't want to admit it; but Ino knew they were right.

It would probably be better if she just dropped the whole matter, and let nature take its course. But she couldn't; it was, after all, all her fault that things had turned out the way they had. She just couldn't stand idly by and allow the happiness of two people, who were meant to be together, slip away.

"Ino, I think Shikamaru's right." Sakura agreed. "I think we've done enough."

"Also," Hinata hesitantly spoke up. "This is no longer just about Neji-nii-san and Tenten-san."

"That's right." Kiba nodded. "If what Temari-san says is true, then no matter what, someone's going to get hurt; better to just butt out."

"Agh! I know!" Ino fumed. "And I'm sorry Temari." She turned to her older friend. "I've got nothing against Gaara-kun, and you can't imagine how guilty I feel for having involved him in all this, but… it's just not right… Neji and Tenten are the ones that belong together."

"Well, I can't speak for Gaara." Temari began. "There aren't very many things he's ever wanted; but of the times that he has found something to latch on to, he had never let anything stand in his way. Gaara's not the type to be easily give up; if he's decided he wants Tenten, then you won't be able to do anything to dissuade him." She stated matter-of-factly. "If you interfere, all you might end up doing is making him angry. And with the amount of pressure that boy's been under lately, he's bound to explode at any moment; and trust me, if I were you, I wouldn't want to be the cause. It's not going to be pretty when all that repressed frustration finally makes its way out."

"That goes double for Neji." Shikamaru warned. "Depressed isn't really going to work him for very much longer…"

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

He won.

And it hadn't taken much effort. Having observed the other participants, Gaara had arrived at the prefect technique with which to approach the game. He had been handed three rings. The first one had come very close, but had inevitably ricocheted off the mouth of one of the bottles. Remembering his companion's earlier advice with the goldfish, Gaara focused his attention on a single bottle and aimed for that one. Sure enough, on the second attempt he met his objective.

However, the prize that Gaara desired required more than one shot; so apply the same technique several more times, the Kazekage won himself the item that had caught his attention.

Turning to look for the kunoichi, he suddenly remembered that he had walked away earlier, without pay attention as to where they had been standing.

Gaara vaguely remembered mention about ANBU masks, which he recalled having seen a few dozen booths behind. Deciding there was nothing left for him but to retrace his steps; the red-head took his winnings and began searching the crowd for the girl.

After scanning the crowd a few times, with no success, he was beginning to wish Tenten had been wearing her hair in it's usually style; despite how much he preferred it loosely blowing in the wind. Just when he was at the point where he was ready to use his sand to push everyone else out of his way so he could find the girl, Gaara was suddenly stilled by the sound of laughter.

Not just laughter though; _**her**_ laughter.

Though it had only been three days that they had spent together, Gaara already recognized the girl's laugh. It was different from any he had ever heard before; not that he heard much laughter to begin with.

Her laughter was airy; light, like the wind. It had a musical quality to it; like small bells repeatedly ringing in his ears. Gaara had never met someone who laughed as openly as her. Her laughter was bubbly; the sound would come pouring forth spontaneously, with seemingly no control on her part. The ringing in his ears would eventually surround him, enveloping him in its warmth, as a curious fluttering in his stomach slowly gave rise.

Turning to his right, Gaara spotted the familiar tender-colored summer kimono the girl had been wearing. Immediately, he began walking in that direction; carrying with him, the prize he had so earnestly tried to win.

"Here." The red-head ungracefully held out the stuffed creature in front of the kunoichi's face.

"Aah!" She jumped back; momentarily startled by the abrupt gesture. "Aww." After the initial shock, her tone immediately changed. Seeing the small panda bear Gaara held out for her, the kunoichi grabbed hold of the small stuffed animal; staring at it with great delight. "It's so cute!" She swiftly spun to face Gaara.

"It looks like you." The red-head impassively stated; having thought so from the beginning.

It was then that Gaara realized the kunoichi was not alone. Earlier he had heard her laughter, but he had not questioned why it was she had laughed in the first place. Shifting his eyes cautiously around the small crowd, Gaara noticed that everyone was staring back at him; bewildered expressions planted on their faces.

Why?

He didn't think he had done anything to deserve that sort of reaction; but at the same time, Gaara didn't really care. He was used to this sort of reaction.

Because of the deprived childhood he had had, most everything Gaara experienced was new to him; as a result, he often found himself faced with awkward or amused expressions looking back at him, as if to tell him he had done something wrong or inappropriate.

That was another thing he had discovered was different about Tenten.

Tenten?

When had he begun referring to her by name?

"I don't know…" Tenten wearily replied, before moving to hold the stuffed toy to Gaara's face. "I think he kind of looks like you."

There it was again, that laughter. For a moment, he forgot the presence of the others; completely immersed in the sound of her joy. "What will you name him?" He asked.

"Eh?" Tenten looked at Gaara questioning. Her face was a rainbow of expressions, before realization that he had given her the small bear finally reached her. "Thank you!" She exclaimed; in an instant, the cheerful girl, bear and all, sprung into his arms, happily embracing him.

"ha!" A loud gasp behind him confused Gaara. He wasn't certain if it had come from the kunoichi wrapping her arms around him, or further back; perhaps there had been more than one.

"L-…N-…" Tenten released her hold on the red-head. "Is…"

The stunned expression and befuddled demeanor of the kunoichi peaked Gaara's curiosity. Turning to look upon what had startled her, the young Kazekage found himself face to face with his companion's two teammates.

Lee's appearance, though still quite unsettling, did not surprise Gaara that much; it was simply who the boy was. What DID shock him, and undoubtedly the girl beside him, was their other teammate; the one with the white eyes.

Dressed in a light gray Yukata, the shinobi's face contrasted with his usual persona. Whereas Lee's face was painted in a simple feline design, his usually composed companion wore his painted mask covered in brightly colored designs and patterns. The base layer was a subtle blue; over that, a multi-hued butterfly mask around his white eyes; a dragon and tiger on either side of his face; and intricate intertwining vines running along the outline of his jaw and cheekbones. It was something Gaara could imagine Lee wearing, but it seemed out of place on the stoic shinobi.

Somehow, though the painted masked appeared to be for the purpose of expressing ones joy and enthusiasm of participating in the festival (as Tenten had informed Gaara earlier when they had walked pass the booth), it didn't at all seem to be serving that purpose at that instant.

The white-eyed shinobi's face-paint did little to hide the look of desperation buried in his eyes. It was the same expression Tenten had worn on the first day Gaara had seen her; and occasionally throughout their time together. Normally, he wasn't the type to think too hard about something like that, but for once, Gaara couldn't help but wonder why it was the two shared that same expression.

What did it mean; and why was it there? More importantly, why did it make him feel angry to realize the two teammates shared something Gaara could not understand?

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

**A/N**: Come on… by now, most of you who read me KNOW how much I LOVE CLIFF-HANGERS!!... Keeps you all hooked for the next one… lol… anyway… sigh

Oh, I think it's about time our Neji-kun got out of his funk, don't you agree? (I'm sure you all do). It took me a while to figure out exactly how to do that (and who knew it's be this **XP**)… which is why this chapter took a little longer to post (well that and I started cleaning my room and got all distracted… oh, and I had to do my readings for the week… eek… I really have to start working on my moot-court brief… or at least start reading the cases I'll be using… lol… I'm sure that all just sounded like complete jibberish to most of you... LUCKY!) Anyway, so my updating _**might**_ take a bit longer from now on… I could rush myself through the story, but I don't want to (and I won't)… it would cheapen the ending, and the ending is what it's ALL about… so… I'll still try to update pretty frequently, but… probably only once or twice a week (max); plus next story I work on has to be the Neji-birthday fic for **1S:NxT**. Bear with me though, I will not leave you hanging…

FOOTNOTES:  
(1) Who else loves my transition there?... lol… great way to change from one scene to another no?...XP  
(2) Naruto, of course; lol… and I had to throw him a bone in chapter… gave him a little insight; goes to show that even though he's usually so out of it, he does know what's going on… in his own weird way… plus, he kind of relates to Neji in the sense that he too loved Sakura for a long time… and he had to wait for her… **XP**… oh and the "silent companion" is Sai… I just had nothing for him to do in that scene… lol


	10. Push In the Right Direction

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: Sorry… took me a week… and guess what? I didn't even finish my brief for Monday… no matter, it was just a preliminary due date to get extra feed back… sadly all I accomplished was reading through all the research… which is WAY too much… unfortunately, that means I have to work on the paper all week, for NEXT Monday… which I was hoping not to do… I wanted to take my birthday week off from any school work… (bad enough I have to go to school til 9pm on my birthday tomorrow) boohoo… oh well… on the plus side, I made a really cute/funny Shika/L comic strip this week (check it out... link's on my profile)

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
PUSH IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION**_**  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

The previous few days had been a welcome distraction for the young Kazekage; but even in a foreign land, as leader of his village Gaara still had many responsibilities to attend to.

There was a meeting with the Hokage that morning; it wouldn't take long, Gaara was sure of that. Tsunade didn't enjoy long meetings; neither did he. Gaara was certain that by mid afternoon he would have the rest of the day to himself.

Until then, his plan was to wait until the meeting by finishing up on some paperwork the counsel had dropped off for him earlier in the week.

They had rarely made an appearance in the last few days; but then, the red-head couldn't be completely certain, since he had spend most of his time staying away from his room to avoid them.

That time really had been a welcome distraction, Gaara realized; as he monotonously continued signing an endless supply of documents given to him.

Reevaluating the week's events, he came to the conclusion that he'd rather enjoyed spending time with the bun-haired kunoichi; more than he could ever remember enjoying with any other person; female or otherwise. For the first time in days, he remembered what it felt like to be alone again; it seemed odd.

Though the girl had barely made much noise; perhaps part of the reason he found her presence was much more bearable than most; Gaara had still been keenly aware that she had been there. On the other hand, his current companion was far more noticeable, and yet the red-head wanted nothing more than to be left alone again, rather than being subjected to the irritating sight of his brother chewing on some rubbery looking piece of dried meat. (**1**)

If he had been one for sighing heavily to demonstrate his annoyance, Gaara would have been doing that as he watched Kankuro sluggishly draped over his bed, mumbling something about whether he should take a risk or not; while at the same time, banging his foot repeatedly on the headboard of his bed, while he ate his dehydrated meat.

"Hey." Kankuro momentarily ceased in his chewing to look up at the red-head.

"…" Gaara gazed over the stack of papers in front of him; acknowledging his older brother.

"You know, there's a rumor going around." Kankuro lazily commented from his bed, before continuing the chew on the piece of jerky he still had in his mouth.

"…" Gaara momentarily stared back at his noisy brother's smirking face, before shaking his head slightly and returning to his papers once more.

The red-head had never been interested in idle gossip; there rarely existed any foundation to rumors, and more significantly, they were never about anything that was of particular interest to the young Kazekage. His brother on the other hand, as Gaara had become aware, was an avid fan of listening to whispers and scandals. According to the puppet-master, rumors kept the masses entertained; which, in his view, was a good thing because there was very little else to do in the village. As long as it was harmless, Kankuro believed that there was nothing wrong with indulging in a bit of laughter at the misfortune of others; for him, the misfortune was in the embarrassment of being caught in a rumor, and not so much what was actually communicated. This was due to the fact that Kankuro never actually believed anything said to be genuine truth.

Though the puppet wielder's take on gossip was interesting, Gaara highly doubted that the rest of those who participated in such vulgarity held the same approach as his brother. From what he knew, most people took to heart what others said, thus Gaara failed to see how it could ever be 'harmless', as his brother claimed.

"It's real juicy too." Kankuro toothily grinned.

"…" Gaara continued on with his paperwork; ignoring his old brother's insistence.

It was obviously something Kankuro wanted Gaara to hear, no doubt having something to do with amorous liaisons; something with the young Kazekage had discovered his brother seemed to have an interest in. It occurred to Gaara that Kankuro likely considered gossip concerning romantic entanglements as nothing more than live action television drama similar to the daytime television series their older sister secretly enjoyed watching. (**2**)

"Don't you want to hear it?" Kankuro persisted.

"…" Gaara quickly looked up; giving his brother a disinterested look, in an attempt to see if Kankuro would understand he just wasn't interested.

What was the point anyway? They were in a different village from their own; how would any rumor heard in Konoha be of any relevance to them?

"It's about you." Kankuro informed him.

"…" Gaara turned back down to his papers.

It wasn't the first time a rumor about him had been started; and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Gaara felt no need to dwell on what others had to say about him.

"It also concerns a certain bun-haired kunoichi whose been coming to pick you up each morning." Kankuro added.

Gaara's head jolted up.

"…" Kankuro smirked knowingly at his younger brother.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Tenten?" Ino gently poked her friends arm; trying to get the kunoichi's attention.

"Huh?" Tenten looked up from her half-eaten bowl of oatmeal. She'd been absent-mindedly playing with her spoon for the past ten minutes, as the other girls talked amongst themselves about the previous days activities.

"Is anything bothering you Tenten-san?" Hinata timidly inquired.

"Huh?" Tenten looked around at the four other girls seated around her; all of them with equally concerned looks on their faces; though, Ino was certain, for varying reasons each. "No, I'm fine." The weapons-mistress shook her head, which was once more in its usual signature style; which made the bubbly blond was glad, to see a little familiarity back in her friend. "Why do you ask?" The brunette questioned.

"You seem distracted." Sakura opined from her seat next to Ino.

"I do?" Tenten cocked her hair to the side curiously.

"Ah, yeah!" Ino replied in a tone that denoted it should have been obvious to the brunette. "We're you're best friends… so spill!"

"Huh?" Tenten looked at the younger blond with mild amusement; long since used to her demanding nature. "Well," she sighed. "It's just these last few days." She paused; her eyes focusing on a spot in the ceiling above them. "I guess it just feels weird." She mumbled; though it seemed like she were speaking more to herself than to the other four girls seated around her.

"What does?" Temari asked; Ino could tell the Sand kunoichi was thinking about her younger brother.

In all honestly, Ino was also concerned that Tenten's statements might have something to do with the red-headed Kazekage; but she suspected it was for completely different reasons than their older blond friend. Ino wasn't certain, but she was beginning to wonder if perhaps the bun-haired kunoichi might actually be falling in love with the silent sand-wielder.

"It's nothing." Tenten shook her head. "Never mind; don't worry about it." She insisted.

"Tenten, seriously." Ino extended her hand out to cover the weapon mistress'. "We're your friends, if anything is bothering you, you know you can always count on us right?"

"Huh?" a bewildered expression swept over the kunoichi's face. "Thanks." She cautiously replied. "Umm… are you guys okay?" Tenten looked around the small table; for the first time noticing the worried expressions on her friend's faces. "Why is everyone so gloomy?"

"Oh, no reason." Ino waved her hand to indicate there was nothing Tenten had to concern herself with; but of course she knew otherwise. "We're just grateful to get to spend some time with you, that's all. This mission of yours sure has been monopolizing a lot of your time lately." She slyly added.

"Oh; yeah." Tenten shrugged. "I haven't really had a chance to train in a while either." She commented. "Kind of miss it." The kunoichi sighed; a long look in her eyes seized Ino's attention.

_**HOPE**_. Sweet, beloved Hope! Ino was elated. If Tenten was thinking about training, it meant that she was thinking about Neji. And if she was thinking about Neji, then there was still the possibility that she really wasn't falling for Gaara. This was great!

Ino really wanted to ask Tenten more about the subject, but it occurred to her that perhaps having a discussion with the bun-haired kunoichi about the two boys, when the sister of one, and the cousin of the other, were both present, might not be the best thing to do. Ino instead decided to wait until there was a better opportunity, and then she'd see what exactly her weapon-obsessed friend was _really_ thinking.

In the mean time, Ino didn't think it could hurt to give the girl a little nudge in the right direction.

"You know." The blond kunoichi began. "I think Lee and _Neji_ are both still training during the festival; maybe you could take your morning off to catch up a little."

"That's so like them." Tenten chuckled; her eyes secretly conveyed a gleam of delight, which Ino all too happily noted to herself. "Yeah, I think it would be a good idea to catch up on some training." The bun-haired kunoichi nodded.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Okay, I get it." Kankuro nodded.

The two brother's had just finished discussing the 'rumors' circulating throughout the village about Gaara and Tenten. The red-head hadn't been too concerned about them, thinking they were obviously mere speculative diversions some person with nothing to do had come up with; it wasn't until Kankuro mentioned that the counsel had also overheard the rumors, and were actually considering them as a possibility, did the sand-wielder actually begin to think there might be something to concern himself with.

It was bothersome enough that _**he**_ had to put up with the counsel's persistent pressure; Gaara was not about to subject the bun-haired kunoichi to his same unfortunate fate.

"So you're not dating." Kankuro repeated; clearly not believing yet his younger brother completely.

"As I have already informed you," Gaara chillingly replied. "Tsunade-sama assigned Tenten as my escort for the duration of the festival."

"Tenten, ay?" Kankuro smirked mischievously.

"That is her name." Gaara dryly responded; firmly standing his ground, unwilling to yield to his elder brother's taunting expression.

"Yeah." The sly smirk still confidently etched on the puppet-wielder's face. "But 'Tenten'… not 'Tenten-san', not 'Tenten-chan', not even 'Panda-girl'. Huh. Seems… interesting."

Now he was pissing Gaara off. The Kazekage wondered just what exactly his brother was trying to get at. That _**was**_ her name. The fact that he had spoken it so familiarly wasn't of any significance; after all, they had spent the last few days, from nearly dawn 'til dusk, in each other's company. Of course they would have become somewhat familiar with one another.

"Fine, fine." Kankuro threw his arms up in surrender; wisely noting the rising anger in his younger brother's eyes. "Just answer me this…" He paused; leaning across his bed toward Gaara, as the younger brother waited patiently to hear what his older brother had to say. "Do you like her?"

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, if anyone's disappoint that the Neji face-paint scene didn't automatically show up in this chapter… not to worry… it WILL be making a slight appearance in the future chapter (as a flash back, mind you)… and as for the cliffy here… my apologies for those of you who have yet to accept my love for cliff-hangers (seriously, you should get used to it…) however I **DO** promise that the very next chapter will start out with the line "Do you like her?" okay? **XD**… so don't worry about me doing the same thing I did with the face-paint moment.

Footnotes:  
(1) Beef jerky in case you didn't get it…  
(2) Yes people, Temari watches soap-operas!... hahaha… sorry it just popped into my head… just the idea that deep down inside, Temari really is super girly, even if she wants to deny it! XP… oh, and I guess that means Kankuro also liked watching soap-operas too then, no?...hehehe… ah those sand-sibs… well, it must be boring living in the middle of the desert. XP

_Hit that review button and leave me a nice birthday gift please **XP**_


	11. Love?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: OMG this week was torture!... I seriously stayed up 'til 4 am each night working on my appellant court brief… ack… but at least the draft is done… I will give myself the rest of the week off (okay at least 2 days) to recuperate from the horribleness that is legal writing… and instead write something fun… because I need FUN to wash away the law… XP

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! **(Yay! made it to ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS!)  
_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**LOVE?  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"Do you like her?"

Those four simple words had the strength to send Gaara tumbling to the ground at the sheer shock of their implication. It wasn't often that something could hit him with such force, but that innocuous question had caught the young Kazekage completely unprepared.

Gaara knew his brother enjoyed pestering him, the way only an older sibling could; but he had not been expecting the puppet-master to ask him such a thing. In fact, Gaara had not even once stopped to consider whether there had been any foundation to the gossip his brother had earlier informed the red-head about.

It was true, that he had been spending a lot of time with the bun-haired kunoichi; but Gaara would hardly classify their meetings as romantic encounters. Yes, he enjoyed being in the girl's company, and he found her to be quite pleasant; much more than most kunoichi he had known.

Gaara also considered her to be quite intriguing, as well as mildly amusing. She was warm and approachable; kind and soft of speech. He had found himself thinking of her demure nature and docile personality; docile, of course, in comparison to the other member on her team that Gaara knew all too well. But, he also knew her ferocious spirit; having bore witness to her impassioned spars with his elder sister on various occasions.

"You do." Kankuro's serious tone brought Gaara back from his inner musings.

"…" Gaara stared back at his older brother in a questioning mien; the brow of his forehead slightly risen, indicating his interest in the older boy's explanation.

"You like her." Kankuro stared bewildering at the questioning expression of his younger brother.

"I find her tolerable." Gaara plainly replied; attempting to give no indication of his earlier reflections.

"No." Kankuro shook his head. "It's more than that." He insisted. "You find ME tolerable. Temari's tolerable. Naruto and Lee are… well, respectable, which for some reason _makes_ you want to tolerate them." Kankuro wavered off the topic; something for which Gaara was grateful and somewhat hopeful, would conclude their previous topic of conversation.

"…" The red-head picked up the scattered papers he had just dropped; attempting to hide the mounting confusion in his eyes.

"But she's different." Kankuro continued. "You've actually seemed **eager** to see her these last few days."

Gaara looked back at his brother in uncertainty; unsure of what the puppet-wielder was getting at.

"I've seen you watching the door." Kankuro smirked. "You wait for her every morning. You can't wait to see her."

Was that true? Had he been that transparent to his brother, even though he himself had failed to take notice?

"Temari's noticed to." Kankuro added; as if reading his younger brother's mind.

"…" Gaara quickly picked up his scattered files and moved back to the small desk in the corner of their shared room.

"Tell me." Kankuro called back the red-head's attention. "Describe how you feel."

"…" Gaara stared back at the older shinobi in baffled curiosity.

What did that mean?

Feel?

About what? Why?

"Words…" Kankuro spoke again. "Use words." He instructed.

Words…

"Uncertain." Gaara replied; hoping that would be word-enough for his older brother.

He had to admit, though, that _was_ how he felt.

"More." Kankuro replied.

More?

Gaara was starting to grow irritated by the direction of the conversation. Just what exactly was his brother thinking?

"Irritated." Gaara replied.

"…" Kankuro continued staring at the red-head; seemingly unwilling to drop the matter; though why that was, Gaara couldn't comprehend.

"Perplexed." Gaara continued. "Aggravated."

"I don't mean right now." Kankuro blankly stared back at the sand-wielder. "I meant; tell me how you feel when you're with her."

There was no need for the puppet-wielder to explain who he was referring to, of course he meant Tenten. But why Kankuro felt the need to ask that sort of question only further confused the young Kazekage.

"Uncertain." Gaara repeated.

In part, it did ring true to what he had been feeling when he was the girl.

"Okay, okay." Kankuro waved his hands in the air; symbolic of his acceptance of defeat. "Tell me…" He paused; his face indicating to the red-head that he was thinking. "Describe her."

Describe?

That confused the Sand-leader even more than he already had been.

What was he getting at?

"Just do it!" Kankuro urged upon seeing Gaara's hesitance.

"She is…" Gaara thought about it.

What word could describe the bun-haired kunoichi?

Cheerful? '_Perhaps._' The red-head mused.

A myriad of other words came flooding at him; smart, funny, strong, confident, caring, happy…

"Kind." Gaara finally settled on one.

"Kind?" Kankuro repeated; a combination of disbelief and confusion shadowing his face. "You mean like… nice?" The puppet-master asked; still sounding unusually pensive.

"…" Gaara considered the question for a moment. "Yes, nice." He nodded.

"What about her is nice?" Kankuro asked.

Somehow, Gaara got the impression his brother's phrasing of the new question held more than one significance to it, but the red-head quickly disregarded it and began considering his reply.

He did consider the girl in question as being nice. She was friendly, but not overly or annoyingly so. She was considerate; having put up with his request to stay away from the village during the first few days they had been together, even though it seemed as if she would have preferred some sort of distraction from whatever had been plaguing her mind since the first day they began spending time together.

"…" Gaara furrowed his brow, forgetting for a moment about his brother's questioning.

What _**had**_ been disturbing the kunoichi anyway? The first day he saw her, Gaara had noticed a sadness in her eyes; a hopeless longing in her soul that she seemed painfully distressed about. It was the same look he had seen the previous day in the eyes of that white-eyed shinobi; the one who was also on her team, along with Lee.

What was his name again?

_.:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..FLASHBACK..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:._

"_Ne-" The kunoichi's uncontrollable laughter prevented her from finishing what she was attempting to say. "Nej-" Gaara watched as his companion slowly approached her stoic teammate; gasping desperately for air._

_Tenten continued laughing, as she walking up to her white-eyed shinobi. He and Lee had just arrived to join the rest of their friends as Gaara and Tenten walked around the festival grounds._

_Gaara was not pleased; though why that was, escaped his understand. It bothered him that she had walked away to stand beside the oddly painted shinobi. But it bothered Gaara more that he didn't know why that was._

"_Lee." Her laughter continued bellowing out, as she leaned into her silent teammate. "How…" She bent over panting for air; one hand pressed into her side, as the other rested defiantly on her teammates arm. "Oh, it's hurts." Tiny tears began welling at the corners of her tightly shut eyes. "Ne-"(1)_

_.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..END FLASHBACK.:..:..:..:..:..:..:.._

"_**Neji**_." Gaara growled.

"Woah." Kankuro stared in stunned amazement at hearing his younger brother venomously spit out the name he'd just uttered.

"…" Gaara turned back to face his brother; all at once remembering that they had still been in the middle of speaking before the red-head had allowed his mind to wander momentarily.

"You're in love with her." Kankuro astoundedly stated. (**2**)

"Love?" Gaara repeated aloud; rapidly blinking his eyes in further confusion.

Love? Is that what that was?

Gaara couldn't see how his brother had come about that conclusion.

'_Love?_'

The kanji for the word love was permanently etched into his forehead; a reminder of his former hatred for the world. And yet, the word itself had never held any meaning for the red-head.

He had carved out the kanji as a reminder of his need to rely only on himself, and symbol of the fact that he was nothing more than a self-loving demon. At least… this was what he had believed at the time. In fact, it couldn't have been further from the truth. To him, and to others, the kanji had been meant as a symbol of strength and power, but in reality, only marked his perpetual loneliness.

Loneliness.

A feeling he knew too well.

Was that the look in her eyes? '_No, it was different._' Gaara noted.

Why was it he kept thinking about her? Could it be Love? Did he have feelings for her? Had he fallen in love with the bun-haired kunoichi?

"What is love?" Gaara's raspy voice softly spoke, setting forth the most confounding question, ever to be uttered by man. (**3**)

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for the long wait… Had a tremendously horrible week… agh… and I just remembered it was my birthday week too… sucks… well it was a good week up until after my birthday (Birthday was great, btw thanks to all who sent me b-day wishes)… oh, but then it was ALL brief writing… torturous, torturous, torturous…

But this week I will definitely make up for my suffering by writing at least one more chapter (though I hope more)… and I'm going to start on the **10 for NejiTen challenge** I put out last week (anyone interested in playing, check out my profile for details! Good luck to those of you who already said you'd try it! **XD** Can't wait to see what you all come up with)

Footnotes:  
(1) Just so you know, the "oh it hurts" is referring to the fact that she's laughing so hard it hurts her sides.  
(2) My philosophy to spelling… if I add an "LY" to the end of a word that's spelled correctly, it's still a word!... lol  
(3) Dundundun… and the Pivotal question is FINALLY asked…

_**Hate my Cliff-hangers, but love Me… click that button and send your love in a review **_**;)**_** thanks!**_


	12. Promising

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: I WARN you all now, prepare yourselves for the cliff-hanger of death… sorry… I know no one likes them (but seriously, considering how much joy I get out of torturing poor Neji, you should all know by now how much amusement I get out of cliff-hangers… it should be obvious by now :Points to self:… a bit of sadist)… you've been warned…

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**PROMISING  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

After saying goodbye to the three other kunoichi, who all had previous plans with their 'boyfriends' (even if Temari didn't want to admit it yet), Ino gladly anticipated the one on one time she finally had with Tenten. This was her chance to hopefully get to the bottom of the incessant rumors that had cropped up over the last few days, and maybe even do some damage control of the train-wreck that her thirteenth match had turned into.

"Hey Tenten." Ino called out to the distracted kunoichi, as the two walked together through a less crowed part of the village.

"Huh?" Tenten turned to look at her.

"…" The blond chewed her lower lip momentarily; wondering whether or not it was a good idea to actually tell Tenten about the rumors. There were other ways to get information without actually making any disclosures, but it would be tricky. At the same time, Ino reasoned, if Tenten wasn't contemplating the possibilities of her and Gaara yet, Ino certainly didn't want to be the one putting those ideas in her head; she'd already done enough as it was.

But what if they were true? What if Tenten really was leaving Konoha? And what if…?

"Ino? Ino?" The brunette called out to her.

"Huh?" Ino brought herself back; shaking her head to rid herself of the doubts that were beginning to emerge.

"You were going to ask me something?" The weapons mistress inquired.

"I was?" Ino bewilderedly replied.

"…" Tenten gave her a funny look before shaking her head incredulously. "What?" She teasingly smirked. "Are things not working out with you and your gay lover?"

"_haa_." Ino gasped. "Tenten!" she playfully smacked her friends arm; fringing as if she'd actually taken offense to the joke. "I'm so not telling you now!" she scoffed.

"Telling what?" Tenten eyed the blond suspiciously.

"…" Like a flash of lightning, the prefect idea suddenly popped into the blonde's head. "Well, since I don't really think things are working out with Sai-kun, I've been thinking…"

"Oh that's never good." Tenten groaned.

"Hey!" Ino shouted defensively. "That's not nice! Maybe I shouldn't be so courteous about this after all."

"What are you talking about Ino?" Tenten asked. Ino saw the brunette roll her eyes, but knew the bun-haired kunoichi didn't really mean anything by it; just like Ino didn't really mean what she was about to say…

"Well…" Ino began; hoping desperately this plan wouldn't backfire on her like the previous one. "Since you've been spending _so_ much time with Gaara-kun… And Neji-kun has been _so_ lonely these last few days…" The brunette's eyes subtly grew at that last common; of course she knew what was coming, Tenten was no dummy. "I was thinking, maybe I just forget about Sai and move on to Neji, whose been looking really, _really_, sad and lonely these last couple of days." For emphasis, the blond pushed her lips into an exaggerated pout, at the end of her statement, and waited for the older kunoichi's reaction.

"You're kidding right?" Tenten scoffed.

Ino wasn't sure if the question was referring to her declaration that should take Neji away, or whether Tenten was asking if Neji had really been sad the last few days.

'_damn, shouldn't have pushed both_!' Ino mentally slapped herself for that screw up. She'd have to guess.

"Well why not?" Ino innocently fluttered her lashes as she continued to pout; a technique that usually worked with boys, but sadly was wasted on a girl, especially one as candidly hard-ass as Tenten. "I mean, Neji is gorgeous. And he's smart, and talented, and more importantly… single." The last word, seem to carry itself with the wind, floating heavily toward the bun-haired kunoichi, caused the girl to flinch at the statement; as if now she was truly believing the lie Ino had concocted.

A reaction which most definitely did not go unnoticed by the very observant blond.

Regardless of how things turned out from this charade, Ino was certain of one thing, Tenten still loved Neji.

'_If only you'd realize it already_!' Ino frustratedly yelled within her head.

"Yeah… but…" Tenten began; her hesitation preventing her from continuing.

''_But?'… But is good_.' Ino cheered. At least it was something.

"Then it's settled! I'm going to make Hyuga Neji mine." Ino declared. "Unless…" she turned to her friend. "Unless there's some reason I shouldn't."

"…" Tenten attempted to mask the sorrow in her eyes, but Ino never missed a thing. No one could hurt that much unless there was some serious emotions attached to it. "No. I can't think of any." The kunoichi dejectedly shook her head.

'_What's wrong with you?!_' Ino wanted to shout at the kunoichi; but she resisted; it wouldn't be the best approach.

Why was her, always so fierce best friend, giving up so easily? Ino could have expected it from their pink-haired best friend, who cried way too much for her own good; she'd even expect it from their white eyed best friend, though Hinata wasn't so much the type to give type as she was the too-timid-to-even-try type; but both of them would fight for something they seriously believed in. Neither of them would give up on love.

Still, of all her best friends, Ino never would have expected Tenten to be the one to so easily surrender. This was the girl who sparred day in and day out with the stoic prince, and never won, but **never** gave up. Was it so hard for her to believe that she actually stood a chance with the white-eyed prodigy?

Didn't she realize how absolutely amazing she was? She was smart, and talented, and super strong (not Sakura strong, but fiercely powerful); and to top it off, the girl was gorgeous. Sure she played it down more than most, but everyone could see behind the twin-buns, Tenten was a breath-taking beauty. She was amazing! How could she not see that? And most importantly, how could she not see that Neji worshipped her?

There was no other girl who'd _ever_ been able to get that close to the Hyuga prodigy; and as far as Ino could tell, there never would be. Neji adored the bun-haired kunoichi. Sure, he wasn't the type who was outwardly affectionate, but the love in his eyes when he looked at the girl was beyond measure; Ino could only _wish_ that some day she might find a guy who would look at her the same way Neji looked at Tenten; the way a man, who loves a woman so much that she's the only thing in the world he can see, does.

Didn't she realize it?

Couldn't she see?

'_I'll make sure you see_.' Ino silently promised.

"Well…" Tenten sighed heavily. "I'm going to go see if I can train a little before I meet up with Gaara."

"Train?" This was her chance. Ino quickly latched on to the kunoichi's arm. "Perfect, I'll come with."

"eh?" Tenten looked at her friend with mild annoyance. "What do you mean, 'come with'?"

"Just as I said." Ino smiled broadly. "You _are_ going to see Neji right?"

"…" Tenten eyed her curiously. "Yeah… wait." The two stopped dead in their tracks. "You're going to try now?"

"Of course!" Ino smiled. "What better time then now?" The blond hurriedly pulled her friend along with her as they neared the forest's edge. "The festival's over tomorrow, there's going to be a big fireworks display on the last night; and of course, everyone knows fireworks at a festival are the perfect opportunity for some nice romantic cuddling." Ino didn't have to see it to know Tenten had flinched again; she felt it that time. "Plus, since Neji's been looking so depressed lately, it's the prefect time to make my move and go comfort him. He'll be so grateful to have someone as caring and understand as me there to list to his troubles, that he'll instantly fall in love with me, we'll date, get married, and then we'll live happily ever after."

"Ino, you read way too many shoujo mangas." Tenten bluntly stated, as the two continued walking toward their destination. (**1**)

"Maybe _you_ just don't read enough." Ino playfully countered.

Ino didn't understand; why wasn't she asking?

"Ino?" Tenten turned to her friend; a vexed expression on her normally cheerful expression. "Why… never mind." She shook her head and continued onward.

A knowing smirk made its way onto the blond kunoichi's features, as she watched with mild amusement as the older girl fought, in vain, against her inner turmoil. '_This looks promising._'

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"Sounds promising." Kankuro whispered under his breath, as he teasingly smirked at his younger brother.

Of course, nothing escaped Gaara. Even if he hadn't been listening, Gaara could have still read his brother's lips to know what he'd said. Just _why_ and _what_, his brother found promising; Gaara didn't understand. He had merely asked a question. And it was Kankuro's fault anyway; the puppeteer had been the one who had started the topic, shouldn't he have had the answer?

"Does she make you feel happy?" Kankuro asked.

"…" Gaara remained expressionless; no desire at all to reply.

Why had his brother answered his question with another question? What use was there in that? Gaara had asked his question first; was it not proper that his be answered first?

"Irritating." The red-head muttered; closing his eyes in frustration as he searched his mind for some solution to his current situation. Couldn't he just walk away and ignore his brother?

"You want an answer don't you?" Kankuro asked yet another question. "Fine then, don't answer."

It was annoying him, but at the same time, Gaara wanted to know. It seemed to him an important answer to acquire.

"I enjoy the sound of her laughter." The red-head offered. It was the first thing Gaara could think of.

For some reason the girl's laughter made him feel happy.

"eh?" Kankuro stared at the younger man in stunned silence.

"How is that relevant?" Gaara asked after enough time had passed to even start making him feel uncomfortable; though more out of irritation than anything else.

"umm…" Kankuro began; still with that idiotic look on his face. "Does… umm… Does your heart beat faster around her?" Gaara noted the flustered movements his brother made as he attempted to sit up straight on his bed to better face him.

"Hai." Gaara affirmed; still wondering what any of that had to do with his question.

"Is…" That expression, and his flustered speech were beginning to seriously grate on Gaara's nerves. "Do you feel… in your gut… like a knot?"

"…" He stared impassively at his older brother; this time refusing to answer such a useless sounding question.

"How is this relevant?' Gaara asked again.

"You know it's not exactly an easy question to answer." Kankuro exasperatedly scratched his head, tossing his hair back and forth through his long fingers.

Perhaps it had been too much to expect his brother to know the answer to his question, but who else could Gaara ask. Was it really that difficult a question? He'd always heard or Love as a common thing; why then, was it so difficult to explain it? Did the pounding beating of a heart indicate inner feelings of love? He'd felt something like that… when he was with her. An intense pressure in his chest, as his heart rate increased, and the palpitations echoed in his head. But what did it mean?

At the core of his torso, too, he had felt, not a knot, but an uneasy restlessness; a sensation he could only imagine would be something akin to having his sand inside of his stomach, turning and tumbling endlessly. But not as coarse and grueling as sand; more like… like what her laughter felt like… something warm, feathery…

Was that love?

Where else could he get an answer to that question? Did an answer to it even exist?

"Oi." Kankuro yelled out to get Gaara's attention.

"…" The red-head turned to face his older brother.

"What exactly are you planning on doing?" The puppeteer intently eyed him; gauging his reaction.

"Concerning?" Gaara asked; unfazed by the intense scrutiny of his brother's gaze.

"The Hyuga." Kankuro replied; his eyes fixed on his younger brother's face. "You must realize at least that much…"

"…" Gaara wasn't sure what his brother expected him to 'realize', but he knew one thing…

That name _really_ pissed him off.

Anger. A dark emotion Gaara knew all too well. But it made no sense. Why did he feel such intense and raw hatred for the man? How could he feel such anger and hostility towards someone he had barely ever spoken to? It made no sense.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_

"It is a promise!" Lee jumped into a 'good-guy' pose. "If I do not return within the specified time, I shall run five hundred laps around the village!" The green-clad shinobi declared before running off toward the village where he had promised to retrieve his and his teammate's lunch.

"Hn." Neji grunted his reply, before Lee ran off toward the village; taking a break from their intense sparring session to rest against his favorite tree.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_

Though he had been there many occasions in the past, it was still unfamiliar territory to him. He knew it to be one of the furthest locations in the village outskirts; but where exactly it was located, he as unsure.

He had had to resort to _that_ technique; nothing could hide from him when he used it. Soon he would be arriving. He wasn't sure why, but he had an intense feeling that urged him in that direction. Something told him that was where he would find his answer.

Almost there.

Turning a sharp corner he spotted a familiar rock formation.

Just a few more yards. A good time to begin walking.

Climbing down from the tree tops, he began walking until he arrived at the location he had been attempting to reach. At the other end of the clearing in which he stood, leaning against a tree, was the man he had come in search of.

In an instant, the man in question rose to a standing position, and looked directly into his eyes.

The white gaze was different from before. Instead of the sorrow and loneliness that had previously been there; a heated anger burned fervently behind the icy glare directed at him.

He knew his request would be accepted.

"Fight me." The gravelly voice of the Kazekage firmly demanded as he slowly approached the infuriated Hyuga.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

**A/N: ehe... I'm not as happy with this one as I wish I was...**

Oi… my carpel tunnel got me near the end of this story (stupid hands) so I hope it didn't off too rushed at the end…  
Anyway, there's a double meaning in the title… or maybe a triple meaning with the cliff-hanger at the end… oh yes… I did warn you, didn't I?

Unfortunately, I'm about to make it even worst… (refrain from the tomato throwing please!) … as much as I would love to write and finish the story (which looks to be within 5 chapters of the end now) I have my PR final coming up… and need to study… but more importantly… I have my brief due Monday and then I have the Moot Court try-outs that I'm considering entering… which… eek… I have to decide by Sunday to register and I don't know… I want to… but I don't want to… agh… another legal writing class… and I don't like oral arguments… oh no! I just totally reminded myself I have an oral argument on Monday… I should really figure out what I'm going to say… eek… stressing now… going to bed to forget…laters!

OH… one more thing… next chapter's the big fight scene… most of you probably already know this… but I'm not a fight-scene writer… so it's going to be a bit of a challenge… another reason it'll likely take a while… so… if anyone has any suggestions on how to write fight scenes… please let me know… thanks **XD**

Footnotes:  
(1) omg, I just identified with Ino…lol… seriously… I read way too many shoujo… **XP**

_**Hate my Cliff-hangers, but love Me… click that button and send your love in a review **_**;)**_** thanks!**_


	13. Fight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: After leaving you all with the cliff-hanger from hell… I'm sorry for making you wait two whole weeks for this chapter… XP… sorry… but I had my final exam to study for… and I… sigh… have no idea what to say (it was… not sure if difficult is the correct word… but it wasn't easy… it was… it was torture). I'm just glad it's over (at least until the MPRE next week… but that's fine, only 60 multiple choice questions)… Anyway, hope you all like the chapter… it's… well it's not bad… but… it's a fight scene… I'm NOT a fight scene writer. 'nuff said.  
WARNING: Cliff-hanger (like I even have to warn anymore…lol)

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**FIGHT  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"Fight me."

The two simple words had left him before Gaara had time to realize it. It had not been his original intention to commence any sort of confrontation with the white-eyed shinobi, but as Gaara approached the field where he knew the bun-haired kunoichi and her team regularly trained, for some reason the confused Kazekage had grown increasingly agitated. Every step he took brought him closer to the location Gaara knew he needed to reach. His instincts told him that would be where he would find the answer to his question.

His earlier conversation with his elder brother had resulted in Gaara realizing that he did in fact harbor some sort of emotional attachment to the bun-haired kunoichi. Whether it was love, he couldn't be quite certain of. It was something entirely new to the young Kazekage. Nothing he had previously experienced could compare to the sensations he felt just thinking about her; it utterly confused him. One moment a sweet feeling of exhilaration, coupled with a warm jubilance would leave the Kazekage peacefully entranced at the mere thought of seeing her again; the next, a burning rage at the image of the kunoichi's mournful expression, as Gaara considered what the meaning behind her sorrow-filled eyes truly was.

Gaara wasn't certain what it was that drove him to conclude the white-eyed shinobi was responsible, but the red-head decided he would determine the validity of his assumption by confronting the man in question. It had only been his intention to speak with the kunoichi's stoic teammate, but the closer Gaara got, the fiercer his increasing rage had become.

It angered him to think that man was the source of the hopeless desperation that filled the kunoichi's eyes. It further frustrated the red-head to consider the white-eyed shinobi could hold such influence over the kunoichi's emotions. What significance did that hold? Gaara wasn't sure, but the question fueled his fiery temperament.

"Fight me." (**1**)

Gaara watched as the long haired shinobi stood from his seated position on the forest floor. He appeared to move slower than what Gaara remembered him usually being. Why that was, Gaara didn't bother to analyze. He wasn't interested. All he wanted was to pound his fists into the man's expressionless face. Inwardly Gaara was aware that tactically there was no way the white eyed shinobi could beat him; he was the Kazekage, after all. That title wasn't one that was easily handed to a shinobi, much less to someone who had been as hated by the sand village as Gaara had.

He had been despised; feared. No one wanted him as Kazekage. The red-head had had to work harder than most to prove his worth. If there had been a single individual who might have possessed even a tenth of Gaara's strength, then that person would have been chosen. It wasn't enough for him to be the strongest; he had had to be more powerful than any who had come before him. He had to be invincible; unmatched. Only when he could prove that none could ever hope to rival his strength; that there was no other choice, was he considered worthy of carrying the title.

There was no way the man before him could possibly stand a chance.

Even strategically, Gaara was aware of the tactical advantages he held over the older shinobi. With his sand, Gaara was a long-distance fighter; his opponent, on the other hand, specialized is close combat. Though he had never had the opportunity to fight the white-eyed shinobi, Gaara was aware of the Hyuga strength. It was prominent clan with a powerful taijutsu fighting style. Gaara could recall the fights the white-eyed shinobi had participated in during their first encounter at the chunnin exams many years ago. He had been impressed by the nature of his fighting style, but Gaara was certain he could beat the gentle-fist. Even now, he was certain if he compared their styles side by side, Gaara would undoubtedly be the victor. But that wasn't what he cared about.

As he watched the glaring shinobi move to the center of the clearing and take his stance, accepting the challenge that had been made to him, Gaara decided he would not rely on his sand for this fight. It would end too quickly, but more than that, he didn't get the same pleasure out of crushing his opponents with his coffin jutsu as he once had; and that's what Gaara wanted right now; he wanted the pleasure of beating the white-eyed shinobi with his own hands. He wanted to feel the flesh of his fists make contact with the other man's face as he broke every bone in his body. He wanted to transfer the anguishing turmoil within him, to the pale-eyed ninja.

However, Gaara wasn't as simple minded as to merely rush into a fight recklessly. He would still use his sand to protect himself from the other man's jutsu. He recalled that it affected the chakra system. Close combat was to Gaara's disadvantage in this instance, so it was important that he protect himself with a barrier that would prevent his opponent from closing the chakra points in his body.

Slowly, Gaara approached the center of the clearing where the other shinobi waited in curious observation; clearly not expecting the Kazekage to relinquish his tactical advantage.

"You do not hesitate." Gaara dryly commented; somewhat amused at the fact that the other shinobi had so willingly agreed to the battle, despite the obvious political ramification that could result from such a show of defiance.

"Would you?" The white-eyed shinobi glaringly retorted.

"Hn." Gaara smirked. It seemed to him, the other man was as eager to engage in this fight as Gaara was.

"Then shall we begin?" The long-haired man politely titled his head in a nod, indicating to Gaara that he was the one that needed to initiate the battle.

Of course, he had expected that. As Kazekage, a leaf ninja couldn't attack him first; but the man could defend.

Shifting his weight to his back leg, Gaara swiftly leap forward, commencing the battle with a relentless series of lightning-quick blows aimed at the other shinobi's upper body. As expected, the white-eyed shinobi countered with swift and elegant hand movements, aimed at the Kazekage's vital points.

Gaara could feel the jolt of chakra pushing at his sand barrier, threatening to break through the grainy membrane that encapsulated his softer surface.

He was much better than Gaara had expected; and since they were fighting on his terms, the white-eyed shinobi was at an advantage. But that was how Gaara had wanted to fight. Close; within range to feel the blows he landed on his opponent.

With a powerful strike to his opponent's head, Gaara successfully managed to land the first contacting blow, while at the same time barely evading a well aimed jab to his own skull.

During the subsequent blows, Gaara concentrated on his defense. The Hyuga's movements were unpredictable. His usual gentle fist had been altered, perhaps in anticipation that it would not be sufficient to take down the strongest man in Suna. It was effective, at first; serving its purpose of surprising the young Kazekage. But it wouldn't be enough. The white-eyed shinobi's moments were slower and clumsier than Gaara remembered them being. It was almost as if he had been tired before the fight even commenced. Nonetheless, the older shinobi continued fighting with all his strength, almost as if he were fighting for something in particular.

The thought occurred to Gaara that perhaps the pale-eyed man was fighting some_one_, rather than some_thing_.

Tenten.

It had to be that the man before him was fighting for the bun-haired kunoichi. Gaara wasn't certain what implication that knowledge held, but he was certain of one thing; he would not allow the Hyuga to win.

In an instant, his entire fighting approach changed; reverting somewhat back to the primitive blood-thirsty demon he had once been. Losing all rationality as his fury enflamed him, Gaara began to batter the white-eyed shinobi as if to pound him into the ground. He had expected a quick and easy battle, not an equal opponent. Regardless, Gaara felt like he was now fighting for all that held meaning to him. I could taste the lustful burning desire to crush his opponent that he had once sought after in his younger days; once more feeling a purpose in his fight.

He was fighting for _her_.

Gaara would not be content with pretend fights, superficial wounds or meaningless victory; he was out for blood.

An eerie silence rang through the clearing as Gaara prepared his sand coffin to rise around the fading shinobi who had managed to escape his relentless attack; attempting to regain his composure as the Leaf-nin heavily inhaled deep gasping breaths.

In an instant, the menacing blood-lusting sand quickly surrounded the completely unaware shinobi, ready to shatter every tissue; every muscle; every bone, in his body. Gaara's blinding hatred for the man prevented the voice inside, which the red-head had barely learned to recognize as his conscious, from stopping his insane desire to remove the threat before him.

Gaara wasn't himself; and deep down he knew it was wrong, but a blazing inferno inside the Kazekage prevented him from realizing this. All rational thought had been lost to him, as all that Gaara could see was the man responsible for the tears he had seen Tenten secret shed when she had though he wasn't looking; the man who was responsible for tainting the kunoichi's sincere smile, replacing it was a masked façade so as not to worry those around her.

It was him.

Gaara was certain of it.

This man was the one responsible for the sorrowful expression the kunoichi carried in the deep recesses of her soul. The reason why her usually sparking eyes no longer shone with the luminance they had once held; the shine Gaara had often seen when he happened to catch a glimpse of her on the many occasions she visited Suna.

But why?

Why?

Why did this man before him believe he held any right to fight for the kunoichi whom he had injured so greatly? What reason did he have?

It didn't matter. Gaara would remove him; permanently.

Sinisterly, the sand crept along side the shinobi, edging its way into the final position, before it would quickly wrapped itself around the man and…

"NEJI!" A loud piercing shriek echoed through the small clearing. (**2**)

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

**A/N**: I like... amazingly, it only took me 3 hours to write. I would have expected it to take me so much more considering this is so not my area. But actually I liked it. It wasn't very "fight scene-ish" but it's a fight scene in _**my**_ style, so... it works. **XD**

Hope you enjoyed... next chapter will be up soon... and I promise to get to all PMs and such tomorrow... tonight though... time for bed (well 3am now so.. lol... not really "tonight" anymore... but it's still earlier than i was getting to sleep when I was studying... lol)

FOOTNOTES:  
(1) Just so you know, the "Fight me" was only said once, but I repeated it for emphasis!  
(2) Hate me if you must… but damn do I love cliff-hangers (not that you all don't already know who that was that yelled out… lol)


	14. Despair

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: Please don't hate Gaara… is it his fault that he's never known love so he doesn't know how to express himself?...  
WARNING: omg, there's no cliff-hanger… oh no! the sky… it's falling! The world is coming to an end!! Ahhhh… :_runs for cover_:

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**DESPAIR  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"NEJI!" The loud piercing shriek echoing through the small clearing immediately chilled the heated anger bursting from within the enraged Kazekage.

He knew that voice.

Though he had never before heard the owner scream in such a way, Gaara instantly recognized the terrified cry as that of belonging to the very kunoichi he had only moments earlier been possessed to fight for.

'_Fight for?_' The red-head questioned his reasoning. What did that mean?

It had not been his intention to fight the white-eyed shinobi; no, he had only wanted to determine the answer to his question.

Yet somehow… it had turned into this.

If she had not shown up, what would have happened? Would he have really killed the man before him?

Of _that_ answer, Gaara was uncertain.

His anger had blinded him; all Gaara had wanted was blood. He wanted the man to suffer; he wanted revenge. Revenge for what, though?

The red-head didn't know why, but he was certain the tears Tenten had shed, had been because of the man before him. He had felt justified in his desire to exact punishment on the source of the kunoichi's sorrow, but as Gaara watched the panic-stricken kunoichi frantically run to the white-eyed shinobi's side, the fear he saw in her eyes sent the Kazekage stumbling into a backward spiral of confusion… and another emotion he had never before experienced.

It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

It was as if a blackness, darker than anything Gaara had ever witnessed, began slowly creeping into the very depths of his soul. No, it was worst then that. If was as if everything he had, everything he was; everything, had been taken from him. As if he had been stripped of his very essence.

Losing control; going mad from the possession of body by a demon spirit, had been far less menacing; far less disparaging then the current sensation Gaara felt. It was terrifying; harrowing.

An emptiness he had never known; a feeling of utter hopelessness.

Even as a child, when Gaara had learned the truth of his existence; when he lost the image of his uncle, the only one whom he had mistakenly believed cared for him; even then, the pain did not compare to what Gaara felt as he saw the kunoichi run to the other man's side in frightened concern.

It wasn't so much the realization that Tenten had chosen her teammate over him; Gaara could understand that. The two were teammates, after all; it was only natural for the girl to concern herself over the other man, especially given the disheveled state in which he currently found himself.

No; it was the fact that Gaara knew… he knew, this time, _he_ had been the one responsible for the look on her face.

Terror.

Fear and anxiety marred the girl's delicate features.

The face he had never known to show dismay. The girl Gaara had always known to be been among the few who defiantly met his cold, threatening eyes, without fear or apprehension. But not anymore.

It wasn't for him that she was afraid of; of that much Gaara was certain of. She had not been looking at him. The terror in her eyes had not been directed toward him; but just the same, Gaara _knew_ he was the reason for its presence.

What was this feeling?

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Tenten angrily scolded the stoic man before her. "WHAT KIND OF IDIOT PICKS A FIGHT WITH THE KAZEKAGE?" she continued yelled at the white-eyed shinobi, as she knelt down to get a better look at him. "Geeze, you could have gotten yourself killed!"

Despite the fact that she was yelling at the Hyuga, even Gaara could tell from the softening of her tone that Tenten was not really admonishing the other shinobi. It was concern that weighted in her voice. Her eyes depicted a troubled apprehension at the sight of her teammate's battered frame.

At the sight of her worry and distress over the condition of the white-eyed shinobi sent an unfamiliar pang pulsating within the Kazekage's chest. It was the only feeling filling the hollow sensation engulfing him.

Guilt.

If Gaara had not already regretted his earlier actions for their reckless irrationality, seeing Tenten's myriad of haunting expressions would have sent him over the edge.

Knowing that he caused her fear and anxiety was painful; but realizing that person for whom she reacted in such a way was someone other than him… that only further deepened the hollow darkness inside the Sand leader.

What did it mean? Why did he ache so much? What was this cold, isolating darkness, threatening to tear him to pieces?

"Gomen." A whispered plea from beside the red-head broke through the befuddled emotions currently clouding his mind.

Turning to his right, for the first time Gaara noticed the blond kunoichi standing next to him. Her face was concealed, as she respectfully bowed in apology.

'_Why?_' Gaara asked himself as he observed the girl he recognized as Nara Shikamaru's teammates bow before him. (**1**)

What did the blond kunoichi have to apologize for?

"I'm very, very, sorry." The blond girl continued.

"Hn." Gaara turned to face the two teammates sitting across from them in the clearing.

He didn't understand anything anymore.

What was it that he was feeling? Why did Tenten's soft expression as watching over her bruised teammate cause him more distress then the earlier sorrowful expressions for which Gaara had taken it upon himself to punish the white-eyed shinobi for?

What was the meaning in all this?

Why?

Why did he feel such utter hopelessness as he watched the girl he harbored feelings for cradle the limp body of the man Gaara had tried to crush only moments earlier?

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

**A/N**: Poor little Gaara… so many questions… For once, someone OTHER than Neji or Tenten is feeling hopelessly despaired…

FOOTNOTE:  
(1) In case you didn't get it, that was Ino, and she was apologizing because… well come on people, it is **all** her fault… not that I blame her… plus it wasn't her intent to get Gaara to fall in love with Tenten and then have his poor wittle heawt bwoken… :tear.tear:… awww… my poor Gaara-kun. :_Rushes to hug him and made all the nasty little feelings go away_:

One more thing… yes; it's short (still more than the 1k mark though) but I don't want to hear any complaining about it being too short, because it's not about _**length**_, it's about _**quality**_… and if I do say so myself, this was a pretty good chappie **XD**)…

Errr… that aside, my laptop is dieing… It didn't turn on this morning, (took me 20 tries to actually turn it on… thank goodness though… because I hadn't saved all my stuff on my external hard-drive; and I have like 5 unfinished stories all about 5 pages long, and a bunch of little scene snippits that I would hate to lose… not to mention my Moot Court Brief that I worked for MONTHS on wasn't on my external hard-drive yet either... :_sigh of relief now that it is_:). So now I have to reboot it... in a few days… after I finish this story, (unless it decides to break down before that)… I'm going to try and avoid turning it off… Hopefully it's like a concussion, if I keep my laptop from falling asleep, it won't die (lol… okay I know that's just an old wives tale, but it fits my metaphor! So deal!)

Pray for my poor laptop… I'm begging it to stay alive until my student loan check comes in and I can go buy myself a new one… this time, I'm thinking I'm getting a MAC… screw Windows!


	15. Gaara's Answer?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: HEY! Two updates in one day does not mean I don't want to hear what you've got to say about the previous chapter people!... So please don't leave my other chapter unloved… go back and review that one too… please and thank you **XD**

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**GAARA'S ANSWER?  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

It was all her fault. Everything that had happened up until this point had all been because she had meddled. Maybe Shikamaru was right, maybe she really shouldn't interfere with other people's lives.

Ino felt horrible.

All she had wanted was to bring her two friends together. She wanted them to realize just how much they truly meant to one another; to know that their feelings for each other were not one-sided. She wanted them to know the love that she wasn't sure she'd ever get to know.

Ino had never meant to hurt them; and she especially hadn't meant to involve an innocent third party.

'_Poor Gaara_.' The blond kunoichi felt horribly guilty at seeing the utter desperation in the usually unemotional young red-head. She doubted he even realized what it was that he was feeling; _that_, made her feel even _more_ guilt than she already did.

She was surprised, though. Despite everything that had occurred, Ino had never expected a fight to actually break out between the two stoic shinobi. She never imaged either, let alone both, men could be so powerfully moved by their emotions to actually fight for the bun-haired kunoichi. She definitely hadn't expected Neji to go against common sense and fight again the Kazekage. But Ino supposed that was just further proof of how much the Hyuga truly loved Tenten that he would be willing to risk the disapproval of the entire village by acting so recklessly as to create a tense situation between him and a political ally.

Looking around the wrecked clearing, a victim of the intense struggle that it had bore witness to only moments earlier, Ino realized something. This was _Neji's_ training ground. That could only mean that it was Gaara who had come to challenge Neji.

THAT was wholly unexpected.

"Gomen." Ino politely bowed beside the silent red-head as he observed the couple seated across from them.

Gaara turned to look at her, as if only now realizing for the first time she had been standing next to him for the past several minutes.

It didn't surprise Ino, she had been watching his every reaction since she and Tenten entered the clearing. The shock in his eyes upon hearing Tenten's voice had been quickly and deeply replaced by a shattered hopelessness. Ino didn't think he actually realized his heart had broken at that moment; but she knew…

She could almost see despair slowly began consuming his spirit, as a dark shadow crossed his features. It wasn't menacing, like the previous darkness she had known him to carry; it was more hollowing. A pained crushing of his heart as he consciously, or unconsciously, came to the realization that there was no hope for him.

"I'm very, very sorry." The blond repeated.

"Hn." Gaara turned to face Neji and Tenten, ignoring Ino's pleas of apology.

Not knowing what else to say or do, Ino turned to observe her friends as well.

Tenten had already stopped yelling at Neji. It was obvious that the bun-haired kunoichi hadn't really been angry at the Hyuga. Rather, it was fear and desperation that had caused her to scold the white-eyed shinobi.

It had been a long and emotional week for everyone. Ino remembered how miserable Tenten had appeared at the beginning of the week, and how disturbingly depressed Neji had become over the course of that same week. But looking at them now, it truly touched Ino's heart to see them so peaceful, as Tenten held the injured Neji in her arms, affectionately running her thin nibble fingers through the prodigy's long silky hair.

"Are you alright?" Tenten turned over to the Kazekage, worriedly inspecting his appearance for any injuries as she continued cradling the other boy's limp body in her arms.

"…" Gaara nodded; his face un-betraying of the intense anguish raging within him, but Ino could see it. His downcast eyes held the same despairing emotion Tenten and Neji had been host to for the past week.

"I apologize for Neji's behavior." Tenten began. "I really have no idea what's gotten into him."

For a moment, Ino wondered why Neji had yet to say anything; either in protest or in agreement. It wasn't until she realized how shallow the Hyuga's breathing was, that it dawned on the blond that Neji had fallen asleep. Instantly, she remembered that Hinata had told them all that Neji had not been sleeping well in the last couple of days, and had also been training extra hard in that time. It was no wonder he had passed out; he had overworked himself.

"Has he been injured?" Gaara asked.

Ino wasn't certain, but it seemed almost as if he was concerned about the Hyuga. It didn't surprise her though, despite his lack of social skills and emotional ineptness, the Kazekage was actually known to be quite kind hearted.

Perhaps it was his innocence; the way he looked upon everything as if it were the first time he had ever experienced it (and some cases, it may very well have been), for some reason though, there was a sweet tenderness to the red-head that no one ever seemed realized was there. Ino certain hadn't.

"No." Tenten shook her head. "Doesn't look like it. It's more like he's… drained." The brunette paused; collecting her thoughts, while at the same time steadying her uneven voice. "He's always been pretty obsessive about training." She continued. "But… I've never known him to work himself _this_ hard before." A new kind of sadness swept over the kunoichi's delicate features. "I really have no idea…" She half whispered; turning down to face the sleeping figure of the man she loved. "What's gotten into you?"

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

It hadn't taken much for the blond kunoichi to persuade Gaara to leave the clearing with her. She had reminded him that he still had to meet with the Hokage, and had offered herself as an escort, replacing Tenten, who would not have been able to move even if she had desired as much, given that her white-eyed teammate's sleeping body was weighing her down, preventing her from moving at the present moment.

As the two silently walked through the forest, questions continued to plague the red-heads mind. There was a painful sensation in the center of his chest, but he just couldn't figure out what it meant, or why it was present.

"There was a time…" The whispered voice of the blond kunoichi broke the tense silence between the two; Gaara had little interest in hearing what she had to say, but made no effort to stop her, nor to shield his ears with his sand-plugs as he usually did. "When I had a crush on Shikamaru."

Hearing those words surprisingly captured his attention. Gaara wasn't usually a curious individual, but even to him, the topic seemed somewhat unusual. It really didn't make any sense why the blond girl would confess to such a thing, especially given the fact that Gaara was the brother of the very woman with whom, the said object of the kunoichi's affections, was currently involved with.

"After my whole Sasuke phase, of course." The girl nervously laughed. "The first time…" Her somber tone returned as she continued. "I saw him with Temari and realized they had feelings for each other… I was really hurt." She paused. "I thought I hated her."

"…" Gaara remained unfazed, but inwardly he was wondering why the girl would say such a thing, considering it was about his sister whom she referring to.

"But as time went by," She continued. "I realized how happy she made him." An amused chuckle escaped the girl's lips before she spoke on. "Okay, he's still lazy as hell, but… when they're together…" Again she paused. "I don't know… it's different. _He's_ different." Another pause, as she concentrated on the small dirt path in front of them, while she considered what she would say next. "It's subtle, but… it's like there's an extra spring in his step. He's livelier; more animated."

"…" Gaara curiously glanced over at the kunoichi as the walked the small dirt path; wondering if she were really speaking about the same Nara Shikamaru that _he_ knew.

"A few years ago…" The blond continued. "When we all first began suspecting they were together, they got into this huge fight."

"…" Gaara remembered. It had been a war-zone in Suna anytime anyone happened to mention the lazy genius or Konoha for that matter.

"Shikamaru was crushed." The kunoichi revealed. "There was so much pain in his eyes; it was like all the fire in his spirit had been snuffed out."

Gaara remembered. It had been the same with Temari.

"Even though they've never admitted to the rest of the world how they really feel toward one another… it's obvious to everyone." The girl continued. "Nothing can hurt _that_ much, unless there's some deep and genuine love."

Gaara questioned whether it was the same now.

Was that it?

Did that apply to the two teammates they had just left behind in the clearing? Was that why he felt such anger and resentment toward the white-eyed shinobi? Why he felt such hollow pain in his being at seeing them together? Because he know that the white-eyed shinobi also loved the bun-haired kunoichi, and their shared pain was a sign of that love?

"I don't know if my crush was actually love." The blond girl interrupted his thoughts as she continued speaking. "I suspect it probably wasn't since it didn't hut me as much as…" She stopped herself.

For a moment, Gaara wondered if she were referring to him. Could she tell what was going through his mind? More importantly did she understand what he still failed grasp; what he was unable to put into words?

"I do know one thing though." She continued. "I think if you truly love someone, it's more important than anything that you wish for their happiness. It hurts to think that that happiness might not include you, but…"

Gaara waited for her to continue. To finish what she was trying to say. But she didn't.

Was that the answer?

Was that what love was?

Not just an indefinable emotion or a physical manifestation of nervousness and timid apprehension, but a feeling of selflessness? A desire that the person for whom the affection was felt, would be attain a life of happiness?

Was that correct?

This information was making Gaara more unsettled. It did not make any sense.

It ached to see her suffer, and that's all that Gaara had seen.

Yes, it appeared as if the object of his affections loved another, but… that didn't bring her happiness. It brought her the opposite. It brought her pain and anguish; tears which he wished he could take away.

If it were him…

Gaara was certain he would never make her cry. He would cherish her for the treasure he was certain that she was. There was no one like her that he had ever met; or that he would likely _ever_ meet. She fascinated him. Her pure, unapologetic spirit; her graceful elegance; her beautiful simplicity.

Yes. He loved her.

And he wanted her to love him back.

But more than anything… He wanted to see her smile again.

Was that his answer?

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

**A/N**: Surprisingly, nothing to say today people… oh, I did keep my laptop on overnight, so it's still good… so afraid to turn it off, so I won't… Oh yes… we're getting very very close to the end… it's coming… and yes, no cliff-hanger… two in a row… aren't you proud of me? **XP**

Don't forget to review (and please don't leave my last chapter unloved... it's not it's fault I put out another chapter so quickly...)


	16. What ? !

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: This chapter was a toughie… mostly because I KNEW want I wanted to happen… but since I've gone THIS far without breaking the "not in Neji or Tenten's POV" rule I set up in the beginning, it presented a bit of a challenge for me….

WARNING: **Muahahah… **The return of the cliff-hangers… not really though, because it's not going to pick up from where this one ends up, (sorry)… so don't expect it to… it's just a small transition scene… A little NejiTen fluff before the final climaxing moments…

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**WHAT?!  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

Their lunch had surely gotten cold by then.

It had already been over two hours since his arrival. He had come in only a few moments after Tenten's spirited entrance at the training field. It had been an immense surprise to witness the remnants of the powerful battle that had occurred in their usually happy sparring grounds.

Lee never would have imagined that Gaara would possibly act so intensely emotional as to come to the training grounds and pick a fight with Neji. But it was obvious from the surrounding destruction that it certainly hadn't been Neji who had initiated the struggle.

No, of _that_ Lee was certain. If it had been Neji's intent to fight Gaara, he would have done so long ago. But that was not something Neji would do. He was too aware of the political fallout that would likely occur if he were to take such action.

Of course, for Gaara, it would not have presented as much trouble. True, he generally acted with great regard and awareness for the consequences of his actions, but…

Well, Lee supposed that it just went to show that the expressively awkward Kazekage truly did care about their precious Tenten.

He felt horrible knowing that his good friend Gaara would surely end up with a broken heart. But there was nothing Lee could do to prevent the pain that was certain to come for the inexperienced red-head. The sight before him only made Lee surer that his conclusions were all but assured.

"…" A tired moan escaped the white-eyed prodigy as Lee watched said man slightly shift across the clearing. "Hn?" Neji's eyes fluttered open under the hand that covered his face, as he gradually began to awake. "Ten…" his left hand slowly made its way up to verify his suspicions. (**1**)

Though his eyes were concealed from the green beast's view, Lee could tell that Neji had not activated his Byakugan to see the kunoichi. It did not surprise Lee in the least that Neji did not require to see her face to know that it was Tenten who was watching over him.

Lee had known that Neji was tired. He had seen the prodigy fall asleep before even Tenten noticed. He knew it was because Neji had been overexerting himself. The prodigy had not been sleeping very well, and to make matters worst, he had been training even more intensely then any of them were used to.

'_To forget his pain, I am certain_.' Lee thought to himself.

What Lee had not expected was to see Tenten fall asleep only minutes after Gaara and Ino disappeared into the forest.

He had not been able to see his precious Tenten in the last few days so Lee could not be certain of how she had been doing. But seeing them now, it appeared to the bowl-headed shinobi that the foolish couple shared more than just their mistaken assumption that their feelings went unreciprocated.

It was not just the despairing hopelessness that accompanied their insecurities; it seemed almost as if the two were experiencing the same symptoms of their heartache, at the same time.

"Tenten?" Neji's hand reached the slender hand shielding his eyes.

Removing it, the prodigy looked up to see the object of his affections perched over him; her chin resting on her chest as she silently slept over the prodigy's laying form.

Lee watched as Neji's hand rose up to touch the girl's sleeping face; almost as if trying to confirm that it was not some illusion; but that in fact, the girl _was_ sitting before him.

"Nn." The kunoichi stirred.

Lee could not see clearly whether she too had awoke, but it was enough to cause Neji to pull his hand back down to his chest; next to where the kunoichi's other hand also rested.

"You're awake." The soft, concerned voice of the kunoichi called out; confirming Lee's suspicion.

"Hn." Neji remained unmoved, but Lee could tell he was happy to see that it was not a dream.

"You gave me quite a scare you know." Tenten informed him; though this time her tone was not the reprimanding voice that she had earlier used when scolding the prodigy for fighting with the Kazekage.

"Why are you here?" Neji coldly asked.

Anger quickly rose inside their secret observer's body as Lee resisted the urge to run out and beat the arrogant prodigy for that comment. He was certain that Neji had only said such hurtful words to protect his ego, but that was _not_ an excuse.

For such a celebrated genius, Neji would sometimes be a real idiot.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tenten heatedly replied; though Lee detected a pained tone to her angry voice. "Is it a crime to worry about you?"

Lee had no doubt the girl was not about to cry in front of Neji; but he could hear the tears that could not be seen carried in her voice.

"I…" Neji hesitated; clearly feeling guilty for the harshness of his reaction. "Arigato."

Tenten's shoulders relaxed; slowly she began subconsciously running her fingers through the, still laying form, of her secret love. "What were you thinking?" A silent pleading in her voice seemed to pierce the prodigy's core, as Neji visibly stiffened in her lap.

"I apologize." Neji replied.

"…" Tenten continued running her fingers through his loose tresses, as she looked down lovingly at the prodigy's face.

"It was not my intent to cause you such concern." Neji responded.

"…" She remained silent. Watching his expression, no doubt to try and understand what he meant.

Lee was not sure either.

Did this mean that Neji would finally confess his feelings for the kunoichi?

If that was the case, Lee felt it was best for him to not remain there any longer. His concern for them had been the reason Lee had stayed as long as he had; but he would respect their privacy.

Standing to leave the two alone to their special moment, Lee quietly bent down to pick up the uneaten lunch boxes.

"Please convey my apologies to your boyfriend as well." Neji added.

'_WHAT?!_' (**2**)

"What?" (**3**)

Lee nearly dropped the boxes he held, upon hearing Neji's idiotic statement. '_What an idiot!_'

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

**A/N**: PLEASE RESIST THE URGE TO CHUCK FRESH PRODUCE AT THE AUTHORESS… Unless you attach a review with it… **;P** (and no death-threats either… remember…if _you_ kill me… you'll never get to see the ending… and then all the OTHER readers threatening to kill me will be after you! muahahah)

YES! Neji _did_ just basically inform Tenten that he was jealous… and yes, he's a total idiot!... but hey, now there's no way to avoid the big question weighting our poor little Neji down… huh… almost I feel like continuing this… though it hadn't been my plan… we'll see… if it fits… but don't expect it. (Seriously, don't… I've got much bigger plans)…

FOOTNOTES**:  
(1)** I've got some fanart for this fic (including this scene) click on the link in the profile (near bottom)… **XD  
(2)** That's Lee thinking there.  
**(3)** And that's Tenten's reaction.


	17. Looking Back

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: OMG, this story just keeps getting longer and longer… I keep saying "I'm almost done, just one or two more chapters"… and then the story decides all on it's own that it needs another one (or five!)… still… we _are_ getting close (after all, the festival can't last forever!)

WARNING: (not really) The Return of my favorite story writing devices (other than cliff-hangers of course)… FLASHBACKS!!... yay!!

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**LOOKING BACK  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

The last day of the festival had finally arrived. Gaara had not seen Tenten since the previous morning when he attacked the white-eyed shinobi. However, it was not because she was mad at him; or because she had decided to avoid him.

It had actually been _Gaara _who decided not to see her.

The week had been filled with so many conflicting emotions, and an unending array of questions, that the Kazekage had just needed to spend some time to himself, in order to try and evaluate what it meant. He realized, it all came down to one pivotal question.

What is love?

Gaara had been in search of the answer, it seemed, for the entire week. The thing was, however, that was not entirely accurate.

Perhaps, as had been suggested to him, it was the ambiance of the festival; or perhaps it because he had been placed in a situation where the question became more obvious. Whatever the case, the truth of the matter was, Gaara did _not_ fall in love with Tenten that week.

"Hn." The aggravated red-head rubbed his temples slowly as he began going over the many thoughts that had been plaguing him in the last day.

As of yet, Gaara was unsure of what the answer to his question was, but he did realize one thing… A week was not sufficient for one to feel as intensely about a person as he did for Tenten.

No, he had not fallen in love with the bun-haired kunoichi _that_ week.

_.:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..FLASHBACK..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:._

"_That was good Tenten." Temari called out to the younger girl. "You almost had me that time."_

_Gaara watched from his window, two stories above the training grounds of the three sibling's residence, as his sister and the leaf-ninja finished their spar. _

"_Yeah? Well next time, I'll definitely win!" The kunoichi confidently proclaimed, as she whipped the sweat off her brow. _

"…" _Gaara smiled at the girl's persistence. _

_.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..END FLASHBACK.:..:..:..:..:..:..:.._

She never won; but she never gave up.

_.:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..FLASHBACK..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:._

"_I still can't believe the counsel is allowing _**him**_ to become the next Kazekage." An old woman snidely remarked to her companion as they walked passed Gaara. _

_She was not the first, and certainly wouldn't be the last to whisper such vicious things behind his back; or in some instances, right before him._

"_Ah, what do they know?" A voice from behind him surprised Gaara._

_He had been aware of the presence of someone, but he never expected anyone to actually speak to him. People had been avoiding him; either to show their disapproval of his appointment or to avoid controversy at being associated as one his supporters._

"_Congratulations." The girl approached Gaara; her eyes, surprisingly looking directly into his. "I'm sure you'll be a great leader."_

"…" _He didn't ask, but he wondered how she could say it with such certainty._

"_I can see it in your eyes." The kunoichi explained without inquiry. "You've got a kind soul. You'll care about your village the way a leader must. One day they'll see it too." _

_.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..END FLASHBACK..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.._

Her warm smile always had the effect of making Gaara believe anything was possible.

_.:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..FLASHBACK..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:._

"_Sorry Tenten-chan." Kankuro walked into the Kazekage's office; the aforementioned kunoichi trailing right after him. "Temari won't be back for a few more hours, and unfortunately I've got some work to take care of…"_

"_I don't mind. Really." The kunoichi smiled cheerfully at the puppet-wielder. "I can wait."_

"_Well you can keep Gaara company." Kankuro suggested. "Right Gaara?"_

"_Hn." Gaara looked up from the annoying stack of papers covering his desk; neither protesting, nor agreeing._

"_Sure." The kunoichi's smile momentarily distracted Gaara; allowing him to forget about the insurmountable task of organizing his files. _

_They weren't even that important, but for some reason, they were given to him to sign and organize. He wondering if there wasn't a better way to do it; shouldn't he have people for that? _

"_Can I help you with anything?" The cheerful kunoichi offered after Kankuro had made his exit._

_.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..END FLASHBACK.:..:..:..:..:..:..:.._

Her kindness, though a foreign occurrence for the red-head, had touched him more than anything he ever experienced before.

_.:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..FLASHBACK..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:._

"_Still working hard, I see." The bun-haired kunoichi approached Gaara's desk. _

_His sister hadn't yet arrived that time either. It seemed it was becoming a habit for her._

"_I take it Shikamaru's in town too?" A knowing smile brightened the girls face. "Hope you won't mind the company." She stated, before pulling up a chair to place in front of him; pulling out a small bag in the process. "Cookie?" She offered. (__**1**__)_

_.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..END FLASHBACK.:..:..:..:..:..:..:.._

No, Gaara had not fallen in love with the Tenten _that_ week.

He had been in love with her for far longer than anyone would have imagined. Gaara wasn't sure when it happened; but looking back, it seemed as if he had already been captivated by the kunoichi with the twin-buns, warm smile, enticing stare, and infectious laughter.

But what now?

She was in love with another.

After much thought, Gaara had come to the realization that there had been a reason he never acknowledged his feelings. It unnerved him to admit it but the woman he loved, did not love him in return. As much as he wished that it were not so, Gaara understood that Tenten had chosen _that_ man…

"He doesn't deserve her." Gaara scowled to himself, remembering the anger he felt for the white-eyed shinobi who possessed the kunoichi's affections.

As far as the Kazekage was concerned, that man did not deserve Tenten's love. He had made her suffer; made her cry. He took the light from her smile; the fire from her eyes. He didn't deserve her.

_.:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..FLASHBACK..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:._

"_I think if you truly love someone, it's more important than anything that you wish for their happiness…" (_**2**_)_

_.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..END FLASHBACK.:..:..:..:..:..:..:.._

Was that true?

Was _that_ what love was?

It was all much too confusing. It made no sense to him.

It was illogical. If surrendering ones own desires for the happiness of another was love, then how could anyone ever be happy?

Was it just his unfortunate lot in life that he should find a love that was impossible?

_.:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..FLASHBACK..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:._

"_So it's true then?" Kankuro noisily chewed his lunch as he and Gaara sat next across from Lee. "Naruto really is dating Sakura-chan?"_

"_That's right." Lee cheerfully replied; not a hint of sorrow in his expression as he conveyed the information._

"_Good for him." Kankuro smirked, before returning his attention to the half eaten plate of dumplings before him. _

_Considering both men had at one point been infatuated with the pink-haired medic, Gaara was surprised to see how easily they processed the knowledge. _

_.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..END FLASHBACK.:..:..:..:..:..:..:.._

Could Gaara really be that selfless?

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

**A/N**: Yup... another update... and yet another one coming soon enough (but don't forget to review just cos I'm updating uber fast)...

FOOTNOTE:  
(**1**) And hence forth began Gaara's cookie obsession… Sorry… I couldn't resist… lol…  
(**2**) I think it should be obvious, but in case anyone forgot, Ino said that in chapter 15.


	18. Impending Explosion

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

Warning: Tying up loose ends with some of the couples, so there will be a lot of non-NejiTen/GaaTen pairings in this one.

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**IMPENDING EXPLOSION  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

He loved her.

And Gaara had never loved anyone before; how could he be expected to give up so easily?

"Come on, already!" Kankuro anxiously yelled out to his younger brother as he waited for the red-head under the doorsill. "You're not usually so late. Everyone should already be waiting by now."

The last of the festivities had already begun, but Gaara had been too busy to concern himself with such matters; besides, the Hokage could easily see to everything. It was enough that he had been to the tournament's closing ceremony, which was considered the official ending of the festival; the only thing left now, was the fireworks display.

Gaara hated fireworks. There were loud, and annoying. The luminous coloring of the night's sky blinded his sensitive eyes; and the shrill whistle that rose as the explosion set for the sky, always irritated his ears.

Why did he have to go?

"You promised her you'd be there." Kankuro reminded Gaara.

Yes, that was why he was going. Tenten had arrived at their temporary residence earlier in the day to ask if they would join their group for the fireworks festivities. She had seemed really eager. The sparkle of her eyes had returned.

A part of him knew, whether Gaara was willing to admit it or not, why that was. But he didn't want to think about it. All he wanted was to enjoy their time together; even if _he_ was going to be there as well.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"You think maybe he won't come?" The pink-haired kunoichi asked her blond best friend.

"I'm not sure." Ino nervously bit her lip.

She really didn't.

It had been more than a full day since she had last seen the Kazekage. In that time, even Tenten hadn't seen him. According to Ino's investigation, the red-head had isolated himself in his room for the twenty-four hours. Already, there were whisperings circulating the village that the Hyuga prodigy had stolen away the bun-haired kunoichi, and Gaara was left sulking in his room.

Of course, those were just rumors. Ino knew that wasn't _entirely_ true.

_.:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..FLASHBACK..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:._

"_He said WHAT?" Ino loudly exclaimed as her bun-haired best friend explained what had occurred after Ino and Gaara left the clearing. _

"_What an idiot!" Sakura chimed in; also referring to Neji's stupidity the previous day._

"_I know." Tenten agreed._

"_Ano." Hinata quietly interrupted._

"_Yeah?" Tenten turned to face the shy heiress. _

"_Well…" Hinata began. "There have been a lot of rumors…"_

_Not to mention, their own suspicions; but Ino wasn't about to bring that all up in front of the bun-haired kunoichi. And it seemed like the other two girls were thinking the same thing._

"_Um, but… there really isn't anything going on between you and Gaara, right?" Sakura cautiously asked. _

"_No, of course not." Tenten shook her head. "You all know it was just a mission."_

"_Yeah." Ino nodded. "But you have been spending a lot of time with him. And that day at the festival, you two seemed really close…"_

_.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..END FLASHBACK.:..:..:..:..:..:..:.._

Tenten had told them that there was nothing between her and Gaara, and that there never had been. The festival had been a fun experience for them, but she assured the girls that she had no feelings other than those of friendship toward the intimidating red-head. It was comforting to hear; though Ino knew the same could not be said for the Kazekage.

Walking with him to the Hokage tower, Ino had realized instantly that it wasn't a mere infatuation; the boy genuinely did care deeply for Tenten. Whether he understood it himself or not, was yet to be determined.

Ino was a little worried about what Gaara might consider doing if he _did_ figure out he was in love with Tenten. Temari had said that there were few things he demonstrated an interest in attaining, but that, when he wanted something, nothing would stand in his way. Considering the rumors that no one in Suna had initially wanted him to be Kazekage, but he _still_ fought for it, it unnerved Ino slightly to think he might take that same mentality with Tenten.

"I guarantee you one thing though, Forehead." Ino turned to face her best friend.

"What's that?" Sakura replied.

"I'm willing to bet, there's going to be more explosives tonight then just the fireworks."

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kiba asked the blue-haired kunoichi in his arms. "You still worried about them?" He nodded his head to motion toward the group sitting in front of them on the large grassy field, where they had chosen to watch the fireworks.

"Hai." Hinata softly replied; nervously watching as team Gai, along with Naruto, cheerfully laughed in front of them, almost as if nothing at all had changed in the last week.

"Don't worry about it. They'll be fine." Kiba tired reassuring her. "At least now he knows they're not dating. He's not that stupid to ignore the fact that he _did_ almost lose her."

He said that, but even Kiba wasn't entire certain of his assumption. The Hyuga could be quite pig-headed. It didn't make much sense why Neji hadn't taken the opportunity to tell Tenten right then and there, when she informed him that there was nothing going on between her and the Kazekage. Was it fear or rejection? Kiba never thought the intimidating Byakugan wielder could be such a coward. But then again, Kiba could definitely relate to the fear of thinking you might lose a friend if you acted too recklessly.

_.:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..FLASHBACK..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:._

"_What are you, a man or not?" Ino bluntly insulted the Inuzuka._

"_Shut up Ino." Kiba yelled back; not caring one bit that he'd just been rude to a girl (something he _never_ did). _

"_Just tell her!" Ino insisted._

"_You don't know what you're talking about." Kiba lied. "Hinata and I are just friends. Besides, even if I did like her, which I'm not saying I do, she's in love with Naruto."_

"_That's just a childhood crush." Ino waived it off._

"_Whatever." Kiba scoffed. "It doesn't matter anyway."_

"_What?" Ino demanded. "You think she doesn't love you?" Rolling her eyes, she continued without waiting for a respond. "She's always with you. She makes you lunch every day. She helps you walk Akamaru. She laughs at all your lame jokes. She blushes around you, but is comfortable enough not to pass out. Come one Kiba! Realize it already, Hinata likes you!"_

"_You're seeing things." Kiba scowled. He didn't like being given false hope. It only made things worst. "She's just being a good friend."_

"_You'll never know for sure unless you're willing to risk it." Ino solemnly stated before walking off, leaving him to his contemplations._

_.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..END FLASHBACK.:..:..:..:..:..:..:.._

Kiba pulled the timid girl closer into him. "I love you Hinata." He stated, before planting a soft kiss on the girl's forehead, then resting his head on top of hers.

"I love you too Kiba-kun." Hinata snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"Don't worry so much. They'll be fine." He assured her. "When you love someone that much, it's impossible to stay at the sidelines forever."

"I guess you're right." Hinata exhaled deeply; allowing Kiba to relax. He really didn't like to see her so anxious.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"So then the teacher said, 'Okay, I'll let you go to the bathroom if you can say the alphabet.'" Naruto changed his voice for each character in his story. "Taking a deep breath, the boy begins 'ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOQRSTUVWXYZ.' Then the teacher asks, 'Where's the P?' and he answers, 'It's running down my leg!'" Before even finishing the last word, Naruto burst into a fit of laughter.

Lee laughed more at the fact that Naruto seemed to always enjoy his jokes more than the rest of them. Nonetheless, it was good to see his teammates laughing happily. Things had been somewhat awkward since that day in the clearing. Stupid Neji had yet to clear things up with Tenten, but that was okay, at least they were together.

"Well, at least this one wasn't dirty." Tenten commented between laughs.

"Oh, I didn't know you liked dirty jokes Tenten-chan." Naruto smirked. "How about this one… So this guy walks into a brothel-"

"NARUTO!" Lee and Neji jumped on the lecherous blond before he could go any further.

Lee normally enjoyed listening to Naruto's jokes; even when it was amongst the guys and he occasionally recited a few less savory narratives. But tainting their innocent flower with such lewd stories was unforgivable.

"Aww, why'd you stop him for?" A familiar voice called out from behind the trio of boys as Lee and Neji held Naruto pinned; the blond's mouth covered to prevent him from continuing the joke they had previous heard and _knew_ was not to be said amongst females.

"Gaara, Kankuro!" Tenten cheerfully called out, ignoring the scene before her. "You guys made it!" She got up to greet the new arrivals, leaving the others to their small dog-pile atop the blond shinobi.

"Gaara-kun!" Lee released his hold of Naruto's mouth; running past the kunoichi to warmly greet his dear friend Gaara. (**1**)

"Hn." The Kazekage barely avoided the crushing embrace he was able to see coming; but of course, that wouldn't deter Lee!

_-:-:-:-:-:- (__**2**__)_

"Hey, prefect timing!" Ino walked over to newly arrived duo; noticing the stiff back of one very pissed off Hyuga. "Hey Neji." She quietly whispered over to the prodigy. "Just because she's saying hi doesn't mean she's asking him to marry him, okay?" She teased the stoic genius. (**3**)

"…" Neji gave the blond a deadly glare.

Oh, it was definitely going to be fun teasing the Hyuga until he finally got the courage to confess his love to Tenten. The rest of them already knew how much he cared about her; there was no use in his denying it for very long.

Tenten, however, was a different matter. She still seemed completely oblivious to the fact that his reaction at the training grounds was clearly indicative of how jealous he was; and by extension, of the fact that he liked her.

Neji had made some kind of excuse about Gaara interfering with their training time; and well, Tenten, being as insecure about the Hyuga's feelings as she was, had naturally bought the lie.

'_Such a shame._' Ino sullenly shook her head. After all the anguish and torture everyone had had to endure over the week, and given that at least one person would be walking away from the festival with a broken heart, it truly was too bad that Neji _still_ hadn't made his move. '_What an idiot._' Ino rolled her eyes at the Hyuga.

Even, nearly losing the woman he loved hadn't seemed to be enough for him; it looked like something **drastic** had to occur to shock him into action. Still, this time, she was definitely _not_ going to interfere. She would put her faith in fate and let nature take its course. That was probably for the best; after all…

Neji and Tenten were destined for each other.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC**_**  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

**A/N**: There was A LOT of POV shifting in this one… hope you could all keep track of it… scene 1: Gaara; scene 2: Ino; scene 3: Kiba; scene 4: Lee; scene 4.5: Ino.

Oh, and because I'm certain someone will ask (and even with me putting it in my a/n someone _will_ still ask), Naruto's dirty joke… I have no idea what it was… I don't have a dirty joke, I just wanted an excuse to have someone jump him… hehehe… I love Naruto… more so now than before even… I recently saw the Shippuuden movie… seriously, I had fallen WAY behind on the anime… but I'm all caught up now (that would NEVER happen with the manga)… and I just loved Naruto… so in love with him at the moment… and you know me, I love to pick on the ones I love… **XP**

FOOTNOTES:  
(**1**) GLOMP!...lol  
(**2**) Change in POV, from Lee to Ino… But still same scene.  
(**3**) I was going to make Tenten say that… but then I figured, it was slightly more fitting to Ino… lol…


	19. Fireworks

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: omg… a lot of thing that I didn't expect to happen yet, happened… wow… lol…

WARNING: EXTREME GaaTen moments coming up… But then… lol… Officially… "The End"… but I got one more coming up… it's my favorite chapter, the EPILOGUE. (to tie up the loose ends) It should be very special because, since THIS chapter is the official END, I wouldn't be breaking my "No Neji/Tenten POV rule if I did the Epilogue in their POV now would I?...**XP**

_**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!  
Please enjoy the official last chapter XD**_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**FIREWORKS  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"How much longer?" Gaara asked the kunoichi sitting beside him.

Generally, Gaara rarely initiated conversations. He preferred to remain silent; merely observing his surrounds. For some reason, however, he found this afternoon to be an exception.

At first, it had not register to him to him that he had been speaking more than usual. Eventually, though, Gaara found himself wanting more and more to speak with the bun-haired kunoichi. To hear her voice, as she replied to his inquiries; to continue on holding a conversation with her.

It appeared as if the others also noticed his out of character behavior, because for the rest of evening, Gaara felt as if all their eyes were observing them with great interest. For a moment, it occurred to the red-head that perhaps it was due to the whispered rumors concerning the bun-haired kunoichi and him, but he quickly discarded it; not that it mattered. Gaara was used to the intrigued stares of others. It didn't much bother him anymore when people focused their attention on what he was doing. For the moment, all he cared about was being able to peacefully converse with the kunoichi; just as they had the previous days when they had been sitting alone in the forest.

It was intriguing, but for some reason, Gaara realized how much he had missed those simple moments spent in quiet isolation with the kunoichi.

"Not much longer." Tenten replied, sitting between him and the amusingly annoyed white-eyed shinobi.

That was another reason Gaara continued speaking more than usual. He had noticed from the start, the Hyuga had seemed quite irritated to see his presence at the festivities. It seemed the white-eyed shinobi had been vastly disturbed when Gaara asked Lee to switch places with him so that he could sit beside the bun-haired kunoichi. For some reason, the rest of their group had also seemed somewhat surprised by that request, but Gaara paid them no heed.

"I think they're supposed to start in about ten minutes or so." Tenten excitedly informed him.

The enthusiasm that Gaara had been used to seeing in the girl had returned to her. Considering _that guy_ hadn't been speaking much with her, Gaara wondered if his earlier assumption that something may have occurred to bring the two teammates together, after Gaara's departure from the training field may have been erroneous. Regardless, it was clear the white-eyed shinobi didn't approve of the closeness between Gaara and the kunoichi. Every time Gaara's eyes happen to wander over to the Hyuga, they were met with an angry glare. A slight smirk momentarily appeared at the thought that perhaps the Hyuga felt threatened by him; that was exactly what Gaara was hoping for.

"You enjoy this type of thing?" Gaara continued speaking with the kunoichi; inwardly quite amused at the low sound emanating from the white-eyed shinobi, as the man clenched his jaw, quietly grinding his teeth in frustration.

"Of course." Tenten cheerfully replied. "The bright, colorful, exciting, sparking lights, and big booms!" Her hands expressively rose and fell as she animatedly explained her reasons for enjoying the light display. "What's not to like?"

"ha." A low chuckle escaped the Kazekage; barely above a whisper, as he listened to the girl enthusiastically explain to him why she enjoyed such activities.

It seemed to suit her well. If Gaara could describe the kunoichi, a firework might be the prefect analogy. She was bright and exciting; colorfully cheerful; and she possessed a sparking light about her each time she smiled. The big 'boom', as she described it, also appropriately captured her fascination with explosive devices, such an explosive tags and bombs. It was also the kind of personality she possessed. Like her other teammate (the one Gaara found more agreeable), she possessed a tremendous amount of energy and enthusiasm; 'boom' worthy indeed. But what made that particular verb quite fitting for the kunoichi, Gaara considered, might actually be the fact that that was exactly how she made his heart feel whenever he saw her.

"Quite appropriate." Gaara mused aloud.

"Huh?" Tenten quirked her head to the side questioningly.

"Nothing." Gaara shook his head dismissingly.

"Ok." She shrugged without further inquiry. "Oh that reminds me." She jumped up.

For a moment the kunoichi turned to her right, where the white-eyed shinobi continued to glare angrily at Gaara; though it was only out of the corner of his eyes. Rummaging through the bag that lay between the two teammates, the kunoichi pulled out a small brown paper bag, before turning back to face Gaara.

"Here you go." She handed the brown parcel to the greatly intrigued Kazekage.

"Hn." Taking the package in hand, Gaara calmly opened the bag to determine the contents; inwardly, an excited shiver ran down his spine and he wondered what she could possibly have handed him.

He was aware that the others were also curiously observing him; but that didn't matter. They could look all they wanted, and think whatever they desired.

"…" Gaara stared genuinely confused as he observed the two objects before him.

One appeared to be dark tinted translucent arch, while the other resembled two suction cups the size of his fist, attached together by a black strap that appeared to extend to various lengths. They were like nothing he had ever seen before.

"Here." Tenten took the first object from him, placing it over his eyes. "They're sun glasses. A little weird looking, but they wrap around your face so there's no opening. It's to keep your eyes protected from the brightness of the display."

"Hn." Gaara was touched. She had remembered the sensitivity of his eyes and had been concerned for him. It didn't surprise him, however; that was one of the reasons she appealed to him; she was always very considerate.

"And this." She took the second item from his hand and placed it snuggly over his ears, with the black strap clinging to the top of his head. "Is so the noise won't bother you." she mouthed to inform him.

It worked. Gaara couldn't hear what she had said, but he was still able to read her lips. The apparatus was somewhat cumbersome, however; especially in comparison to his sand-plugs (which he had been intending to use), but Gaara was grateful for her thoughtfulness nonetheless.

"Thank you." A miniscule smile appeared on his face, demonstrating his appreciation; before he began removing the two objects.

They were useful, and he would be certain to place them back on once the fireworks commenced, but for the moment, he didn't want anything inhibiting his ability to see and hear the kunoichi before him.

"No problem." The girl smiled back; wider than before.

Though smiling was not something Gaara was used to doing, he had earlier noticed that the kunoichi's warm smile would always increase in size to reciprocate any smile he gave. As a result, he had found himself attempting to smile as much as possible in her presence; not that it was something which he had to force himself to do.

"I remembered that at the last Suna founding celebration, you left shortly after your speech." The kunoichi cheerfully explained. "You said later it was because the lights and sounds of the fireworks display bothered you. I thought those might help with that problem this time."

He smiled again.

Gaara knew that Tenten was thoughtful. He knew that she was considerate. He knew that she was kind. But at that moment, it became all the more apparent to Gaara just how truly wonderful the kunoichi was. Not only was she the most caring person he had ever known, but there was a nurturing quality to her that Gaara had failed to truly comprehend until that moment.

"Someday…" Gaara cupped the girl's face in his hand; unconcerned about the sudden sharp piercing prickle of the other's startled stares.

"Gaara?" Tenten gasped, as the Kazekage brought his face closer to hers. (**1**)

Time seemed to be moving eternally slow, but in reality, it all happened within a fraction of an instant, too swift for the mind to grasp, yet that moment would forever be engraved in the Kazekage's memory.

"I believe," He whispered for only her to hear. "You shall make a fine mother."

"Oh." The kunoichi blushed. "Thank you." She whispered back.

Gaara could feel the burning glare coming from the shinobi sitting a few feet away.

He was aware of how compromising their position may appear to an outside observed. Thinking about it, it seemed similar to the position they had been in the first night the two had been thrust together by the Hokage's orders. The very position that had sparked a multitude of whispers and rumors to circulate throughout the leaf village; some even reaching the borders of Suna.

At that time, it had been a spilt pitcher of tea that had caused their close proximity; this time, however, was due entirely to Gaara's own will and desire.

"That scent." Gaara inhaled the now familiar aroma of the kunoichi's perfume.

"Her scent?" Tenten wearily questioned; referring to his mother.

"No." Gaara shook his head.

No, it was not his mother's scent. True, it contained a similar fragrance, but it wasn't the one he remembered smelling in his mother's few remaining articles of clothes. It was different; purer. Completely and entirely Tenten.

"Excuse my bluntness." Gaara began; still in a whisper. "But I must ask."

"Huh?" Her eyes remained fixed to his; not a hint of fear or apprehension in their soft warm glow.

"Are you in love with him?" Gaara whispered; low enough so that only she would be able to hear his inquiry. There was no need for him to explain who the _him, _he was referring to, was.

"…" Tenten's eyes quickly darted toward her left, where the unnamed shinobi stood glaring at the pair.

That was enough. Gaara required no more to understand.

"Then I shall ask your forgiveness." Gaara plead; bringing the girl's face even closer to his own. "But I do not wish to carry with me any regrets."

As soon as the words of apology left him, Gaara took one last loving look at the kunoichi, before inclining himself toward Tenten, quickly bringing his face within a fraction of her own. Looking deeply into her surprised honey tinted eyes, the red-head instantly captured the girl's lips with his own, hungrily pressing his mouth into hers, as he attempted to express, within one single kiss all that he felt for the girl. He knew it would never happen again; but for that brief, unfathomably prefect moment, she was his and no one elses. (**2**)

In an instant, the slowness of that moment swiftly disappeared, as Gaara found himself loosely hanging off the fist of the white-eyed shinobi. (**3**) He had expected that. It was, after all, exactly as Gaara would have reacted, had their roles been reversed.

Gaara had deduced, in the time that he had spent contemplating his significance to the kunoichi, that her suffering was on account of the Hyuga's cowardice. He was unwilling to act upon his own feelings toward Tenten, and for that reason, she was unaware of what the white-eyed shinobi truly felt for her.

As painful as it was to comprehend, Gaara knew Tenten did not love him. He knew, that she could not find happiness at his side. But he also knew that there was a way in which he could give her the happiness she truly desired.

It was not entirely selfless. A part of the Kazekage had held on to the faint lingering hope that his kiss might awaken something within the kunoichi; though he was certain it was unlikely to occur.

He had kissed her. Not because he wanted to claim her as his own; but because he knew the man roughly tugging at his robes, would react in the exact manner in which he had.

"What. Do. You. Think. -" The Hyuga menacingly growled through clenched teeth.

"If she should ever cry on your account…" Gaara cut the older shinobi off before Neji could continue with his threats. "I shall return to annihilate you."

It wasn't a threat; it was a promise.

Easily brushing off the flabbergasted man's hold of his robes, Gaara calmly proceeded to leave the grassy hillside, without so much as a backward glance; leaving the entire group in silent disbelief at all that had transpired within no more than of few minutes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Adjusting the tinted shield over his eyes as he watched the scattering colors that lit up the perfectly black sky above, Gaara finally understood.

Love is selfish and selfless at the same time. It is indefinable in its complicated entanglements, yet at the same time, simple its sweet serenity. It holds no form, or figure, but is easily identifiable to those who know it.

Love is a lifetime captured in a moment; an instant, suspended in eternity.

It is the need to be with the one that makes life worth living. The desire to see the person one loves smiling and laughing cheerfully, and a need to give them that.

Unfortunately, it is also heartache and pain.

It is loneliness and worry. A suffering more profound than any man should ever endure, but worth every agonizing second. Because sometimes, what is desired is not always within grasp, and one must put that love before all wants.

Gaara had thought he knew what pain was; but it wasn't until now that he truly understood the meaning of the word. Yet he did not regret it, because for one brief shining moment, like a firework lighting the night's sky in a colorful array of explosive passion, he knew what it was to love, and that made everything worth it.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**THE END  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

**A/N**: "_Love is a lifetime captured in a moment; an instant, suspended in eternity._"

ah… I'm going to cry… omg… I'm going to cry… That was so **not** how I envisioned this ending… but… I swear, these stories just take on a life of their own and turn out so, explosively wonderful!...

And I know… you all feel sad for Gaara… so do I… but you shouldn't… he's going to be okay… he really is…

Thank you all so much for sticking with this story all the way through to the end. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Again, thanks to all you reviews for your constant support I really appreciate hearing for you guys!... oh and **DON'T FORGET I still have one more chapter to go… the epilogue… so stay tuned!**

FOOTNOTES:  
(**1**) I've got a fanart on deviantart for that scene…(lol… truthfully I drew all the fanart for this chapter way before writing the chapter itself)  
(**2**) OMG, I should SOOO be ashamed of myself… that's the BEST kiss scene I have ever written (sadly, I'm not that good the kiss, much better at the build up)… and it's not even a NEJITEN kiss… I'm so sad… such a bittersweet accomplishment…oh, also a fanart (check my profile for links)  
(**3**) That's a fan art too! (check profile)


	20. EPILOGUE

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: I am so sad to see this story end, but nothing lasts forever… although, this one lasted 17 chapters past what I had anticipated it would when I first started it… lol… still I'm very happy with it, and incredibly touched by all your guy's support and all the wonderful reviews. I'm glad you all liked it. And I hope you enjoy the Epilogue.

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING WHAT IS LOVE… **XD **_Enjoy the conclusion_**. **

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**EPILOGUE  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"There you go." The kunoichi adjusted the small stuffed animal onto the shelf above her desk.

"Tenten." Neji called out from across the small room.

He had walking in moments earlier, while the kunoichi finished her weekly cleaning; The prodigy had arrived just as she finished organizing her room. He had offered to help, but was instructed by the kunoichi sit down and stay out of her way. Doing as he was told, Neji had decided to wait on her freshly made bed.

"Huh?" Tenten turned to face the Hyuga, slightly irritated that he his tossing around had messed up her hard work.

"When are you going to get rid of that thing?" Neji dryly asked, as he stared up at the ceiling, trying to pretend like it didn't bother him, when in reality, he _really_ wanted that thing gone.

"hah!" Tenten gasped, pulling the small toy back down to her; hugging it close to her chest. "Neji! How can you be so cruel?" She accusingly asked, looking down at the poor helpless stuffed animal in her arms. "He's just an innocent little baby. Aren't you?" she spoke to the small inanimate object.

"Fhh." Neji scoffed. "Well I don't like it. If _you_ don't get rid of it, **I **will."

"hah!" Again, she gasped; this time clasping her hands over the poor creature's ears, as if to prevent the toy from hearing the Hyuga's harsh words. "But I love Gaara-kun!" She protested.

"What?" Neji abruptly sat up on the bed; his attention now fully focused on the girl before him.

"…" Startled at the sudden reaction from the Hyuga, Tenten stared at him questioningly for a moment, before realization finally hit her. "I meant this one." She pointed to the stuffed panda in her arms.

"Hn." Neji relaxed slightly; though it was evident he was still not happy. "You named that thing after _him_?"

"…" Tenten nodded wearily. "Well it looks just like him." She reasoned. And she _had_ named the stuffed animal when the Kazekage first gave him to her; it wasn't like she was going to rename him once that whole incident at the fireworks display occurred (that would be cruel to the bear… you just don't change someone's name all willy-nilly). (**1**)

"Hn." Neji sulked. "All the more reason you should get rid of it."

"Neji?" Tenten amusedly smirked. "Am I detecting jealousy? And towards a stuffed animal, no less?"

"No." He denied; adorably pouting as he did.

Of course, Tenten could tell he was lying. She may have not seen it before; believing that he could never possibly harbor the same feelings toward her that she had for him. But after the incident at the festival, Tenten finally understood that all those times she had wondered if … 'maybe'… when he glared at other guys who walked up to them; or when he looked over at her in concern every time she got hurt. She had wondered if he _might_ have feelings for her, but always denied it; believing it was merely wishful thinking on her part. She never would have suspected that in fact, exactly what she had always believed/hoped was there, really did in fact exist. Neji really did love her; and now Tenten knew it.

'_Baka.'_ She laughed. It was ridiculous to imagine that he loved her so much, he was even jealous of toy!

Trying to suppress her giggles, Tenten turned to the shinobi with a serious look on her face.

"Well you know." A slight smirk betrayed the teasing nature of her comments. "Even if I got rid of baby Gaara here," she pointed to the bear. "It won't erase anything." The smirk grew wider; one that would put a Hyuga I-know-better smirk to shame any day. "Can't be helped. After all, a girl _always_ remembers her first kiss."

"Hn." Neji moved across the bed toward the corner where the kunoichi was standing. "Is that so?" Grabbing hold of her wrist, Neji swiftly pulling her toward him. "Then I'll just have to _make_ you forget." He proclaimed, before swiftly pulling her into his arms, bringing her lips down towards his.

In an instant he pulled her to the bed with him, before flipping himself over on the mattress so that he lay hovering over the kunoichi.

"Stupid bear." Neji grunted, batting the stuffed animal off the corner of the bed where it had landed, before he continued his assault on the kunoichi's mouth.

Swooping down to claim the kunoichi's pouting lips, the Hyuga displayed a burst of passion and impulse Tenten was becoming accustomed to seeing. His lips burned as he eagerly pressed his hungry mouth to hers; his tongue reaching out to run along her lower lip, twisting its way into her mouth.

Tenten knew he meant it when he said he would make her forget that kiss; what Neji didn't realize, however, was that, as clearly as she remembered that night of the fireworks, it wasn't the kiss from Gaara she recalled, it was the second kiss that night that she remembered best of all.

_.:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..FLASHBACK..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:._

"_I do not wish to carry with me any regrets." Gaara stated before bringing his lips down on to the kunoichi's.._

_The kiss had been surprising. It was warm and affectionate; simple and sweet. But it just didn't mean anything to her._

_Tenten had always thought of Gaara as a sweet, albeit easily misunderstood, interesting boy. He was timid, yet bold and unashamed at the same time. He was good guy, and an interesting person. Tenten could even go so far as to consider him cute in his child-like innocence. But she had never even thought of the possibility of anything ever existing between the two of them. No doubt, she reasoned, it was due to her being blinded by the feelings she harbored for Neji._

_When Gaara kissed her, Tenten was completely taken off guard. Her breath had caught in her throat, as the young Kazekage boldly pressed his lips to hers. It only lasted a brief moment, before Tenten looked up to find Gaara hanging off the clenched fist of her white-eyed teammate._

_In the moment that she didn't react, Tenten noticed that something pass between the two of them. What that was, she didn't know. All she saw was Neji speak, before being interrupted, and then Gaara left. Shortly after that, Neji had turned to look at her; a crushening sorrow in his eyes before he too walked off in the opposite direction._

_Tenten was so confused. _

'_What happened?' The kunoichi asked herself._

_Everyone was looking at her, almost as if they were waiting for her to react. But she couldn't. She didn't know how to react._

_What did it mean? Why had Gaara kissed her? More importantly, why had he asked her if she had feelings for Neji before he kissed her? She wanted answers from him, but more than that, she wanted answers from Neji._

_Why had he reacted in that manner? What concern was it of his if Gaara kissed her? Why had he looked at her the way he had? Did it mean something?_

"_Neji." The kunoichi began running before she even realized her body was moving._

_It didn't take her long to find him. She knew where he would be. _

"_Neji." Tenten nervously called out to the prodigy, as he sat against their favorite tree in the clearing. _

"_Tenten." Neji rose to his feet; surprise and confusion in his eyes. _

"_Neji, tell me what's going on." Tenten demanded; but her tone wasn't harsh at all. There was a pleading to her voice; she really wanted to understand. "Why did you…" She couldn't bring herself to ask; couldn't allow herself to believe that he had reacted the way he had because somewhere inside him, he had been jea… _

'_No.' she shook head. "I don't need false hope."_

"_Hope?" Neji walked to her._

"_hah." Tenten gasped; she hadn't realized she had said that out-loud._

"_Hope, for what?" Neji question._

"_Nothing." Tenten denied._

"_Why did you come here, Tenten?" Neji anxiously asked; there was something in his eyes, a sort of fear and anger, mixed in with… desire?_

"_What…" Tenten looked at him with great confusion._

"_You could have chased after him, why didn't you?" Neji asked. _

"_I told you already, we're not…" Tenten began._

"_You act as if you are." Neji stated, in an almost accusing tone; though Tenten wondered if she also detected a child-like whine in his voice. _

"_He's my friend." Tenten replied. For some reason, his words hurt. It was as if he were accusing her, and each accusation felt like a dagger through her heart; as if he denied knowing her._

"_That's an interested way of treating your 'friend'" Neji venomously spoke; casting his gaze to forest floor, as if he didn't even want to look at her. (__**2**__)_

"_Neji, what's wrong with you?" Tears were beginning to well in her eyes. "You're hurting me." She half whispered._

_Looking up, Tenten's eyes locked with the shimmering white eyes of the man before her. What she saw surprised her._

_Tears._

_Tears running freely down the Hyuga's pale skin; glowing in the moon's light. _

_She didn't understand. He was crying? Why?_

"_Ne-" She gasped._

"_I'm sorry." Neji apologized. _

"_hah." Sobbing gasps prevented her from asking, but she wanted to know what he was apologizing for. Tenten didn't understand, what could he possibly have to be that sorry about? To cry about?_

"_I was coward." Neji explained. "I was afraid, and I did nothing." He walked up closer; his eyes fixed directly at her._

"_What are you trying to say Neji?" Tenten asked; swallowing back her tears. _

"_I'm in love with you Tenten." His eyes penetrated deep within her, as if they could see all the way into her core. "I've always been in love with you Tenten."_

_Her heart stopped beating at the sound of those words. It what she had always longed to hear, but always feared to hope for. She was stunned; frozen in place, as Neji lightly caressed the side of her face._

"_May I?" He asked._

"…" _Unable to speak, Tenten nodded her agreement. _

_Slowly, Neji's lips met hers with the softest touch imaginable; barely brushing the flesh of her mouth. It was different from the earlier kiss. While Gaara's kiss had been surprisingly passionate, Neji's was tender and slow. Yet despite the seeming difference in heat and urgency, the sweet and soft caressing of Neji's lips, were on a completely different level from her previous kiss… Gaara's had meant nothing; done nothing. But the soft whisky brushing of Neji's lips sent a delicious shiver down the kunoichi's spine, making her feel as if she could easily melt in his arms. (__**3**__)_

_.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..END FLASHBACK.:..:..:..:..:..:..:.._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"What are you smiling about Ino?" Sakura asked her bubbly best friend.

"Oh nothing much." Ino cheerfully replied.

"Whatever." Sakura rolled her eyes, before turning back to the menu in her hands. "So it's just the two of us today then?" she asked from behind plastic sheets.

"Well," The blond began. "Naruto, Lee, Sai and Shino are all on a mission together." Sakura saw the girl twist, and couldn't help but agree; that was a very unusual combination. "Hinata and Kiba are busy with the whole Hyuga elder affair; Tenten and Neji are lost somewhere in their blissful little world; and Shikamaru's on a delivery to Suna."

"And Chouji?" Sakura asked; a knowing smirk on her face.

"um…" A slight blush crossed the blond kunoichi's face; hardly noticeable to an outside observer, but Sakura caught it nonetheless. "I didn't invite him."

"Oh?" Sakura curiously asked.

"I kind of wanted to talk to you about something." Ino shyly glanced down at her hands.

"Something he couldn't be here to listen?" Sakura teased.

Sakura knew that things hadn't worked out between Ino and Sai; not that anyone was surprised by that. However, everyone had been surprised to realize that in fact, Sai _wasn't_ gay after all. '_Can any really be blamed though, he certain dresses the part_.' Sakura mused.

Unfortunately, Ino had rebuked the rumors in a rather unfortunate visual manner, when she walked in on said shinobi making out with a certain older, militant kunoichi instructor. (**4**)

It had definitely stung the blond girl's pride, and she, as a result, had ended up finding comfort in a friendly ear. As always, Chouji was there to help the girl through her troubles; constantly supporting her in every thing she did. It was a true wonder she had never noticed it before; but it seemed, now, Ino was beginning to take an interest in her robust teammate.

"Shut up." Ino embarrassedly shouted.

It was a true wonder what the quite, peace-loving Akimichi saw in the loud, overbearing blond; but it really was too cute.

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
Meanwhile, in Suna  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

They were at it again.

Already Gaara had informed the counsel that he would not follow along with their plan to have him marry by the end of the year. The woman who would forever be remembered as the Kazekage's first love had once told him it wasn't right to force himself to do something he didn't want to do. Leaving her to another man was not something Gaara had wanted to do, but it also was not something he had had to force himself to do. Learning to live with the knowledge he could never have her, was also not something he wanted to do, but not something he felt forced upon him. On the other hand, having to fulfill the counsel's wishes that he should find and marry a girl whom he did not love… _that_ was something he could not tolerate.

It was something Gaara could, and would, not force himself to do.

The counsel did not approve of his refusal. They had threatened to invoke an outdated law that required the Kazekage be married by the age of adulthood, lest he should be replaced by another.

"I don't think they'll do it." The lazy leaf shinobi passively commented from across the room.

"I agree." Temari nodded. "There's no one else in the village who could take your place." She offered from beside the Nara.

The two had been spending more time together then usual. It seemed to Gaara that perhaps they were finally ready to admit their feelings for one another to the rest of the world.

Of course, that didn't mean they didn't occasionally still get on one another's nerves.

"That's why I said they wouldn't." Shikamaru lazily mumbled.

"I know that, I was just saying it clearly!" Temari shouted.

"Hey you two!" Kankuro yelled for them to stop; not that it did any good when they got that way. "Idiots." The puppet-mastered rolled his eyes, before turning to Gaara, as the couple continued bickering in the background. "It's too bad things didn't work out with Tenten, eh? That at least had the counsel distracted for awhile."

"Hn." Gaara turned his head toward the ceiling; blocking out the noise of the lover's quarrel taking in place in his office, as he considered Kankuro's words.

Yes, the counsel had seemed to back off during the brief time in which rumors had been circulating about his relationship with the bun-haired kunoichi. Kankuro and Temari had even helped to spread the rumors in Suna for many weeks after the incident at the festival. Even when Tenten and Neji brought their relationship to the public in Konoha, rumors in Suna still circulated for a few more months before the counsel finally learned the truth. The distraction had served as a temporary solution to the tiresome issue about his marriage. Perhaps it was because the counsel felt that their wishes were already being following; or maybe, Gaara wondered, they just really wanted a wedding to take place in Suna.

"…" Gaara considered the latter option. "Perhaps if Temari and Shikamaru were to marry…" He voiced aloud.

"WHAT?!" The aforementioned couple immediately ceased their bickering to face the Kazekage; both wearing a similar expression of fear and shock.

"That might work." Kankuro loudly laughed, as the couple averted their eyes from one another; deep matching blushing coloring their complexions.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**FIN  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

**A/N**: Before anyone asks, there will SOOO not be a sequel to this one... it ends here. I will however say, I'm not opposed to writing the KibaHina aspect of this story into a oneshot or maybe a 2/3/4-shot... but nothing too long... maybe... (don't quote me on that)... Anyway...yeah...

**It's over!... so sad… but guess what? That means, at LONG LAST… I can begin writing the sequel to WIND AND DRAGON… it'll be a few days though, because I have an exam on Friday (which I should really start studying for I think), then after that I have to rewrite my Moot Court Brief and Oral argument, but I think I'll probably take no more than a week before I start on the Sequel… so if anyone is interested in following my next project, if you haven't already read WIND AND DRAGON… I totally recommend doing that now… before the sequel comes out… XP**

FOOTNOTES:  
(**1**) hehehe… I just wanted to say willy-nilly… lol… also, REMEMBER, Gaara was naming all his prizes after people… so Tenten did the same (thinking the panda looked like Gaara; even though Gaara thought it looked like her).  
(**2**) I just want to make a NOTE here, this is TENTEN'S POV, so just because it seems like Neji's being mean, that's not TRUE!!... She's just feeling personally attacked and a bit vulnerable at the moment… but Neji's hurting too…  
(**3**) So how was that kiss?... I tired.. still… they're so hard to do…  
(**4**) Anko… lol… I was half tempted to say Sai _was_ gay, and that his gay lover was Kankuro… but I decided to contradict everything I said before, because that's just how I am… hehe **XP**

_Once more, thank you all so much for your loving support!... hope to see you all in the future… laters! - __**E**_

* * *

ONE LAST THING

To check out the fanart I made for this fic (new ones for this chapter too), go to my profile and click on the links to my deviantArt account... and don't forget to leave me comments! ;P

* * *


End file.
